


The Birth of Zorge

by DragonSoulWorld



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Best Friends, Brick Breeland Acting As Zoe Hart's Parental Figure, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Zoe Hart, Love Confessions, Protective George Tucker, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic George Tucker, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSoulWorld/pseuds/DragonSoulWorld
Summary: What if Zoe had picked George instead of Wade?This is slightly AU between 2x1 and 2x5, where Zoe and Wade didn't stay together after that night. Starts during the Halloween episode 2x5 where George is sleepwalking to Zoe's house. This story shows Zoe and George confessing their feelings for each other and the start of their relationship.
Relationships: Brick Breeland & Zoe Hart, Lavon Hayes & Lemon Breeland, Lemon Breeland/Lavon Hayes, Zoe Hart & Brando Wilkes, Zoe Hart & George Tucker, Zoe Hart & Lavon Hayes, Zoe Hart & Vivian Wilkes, Zoe Hart & Wade Kinsella, Zoe Hart/George Tucker
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Zoe and Wade were good together, but I've always wondered what would have happened if Zoe had picked George. They had such chemistry and would be great together. This is the story of how they finally confessed their feelings, and the start of their relationship.
> 
> Story also published on Fanfiction.net under same username.

So someone has been sneaking into Zoe's house. Things had been moved, and strange stuff was left behind. At first, she thought it was Wade messing with her. Trying to get back at her for breaking up with him. She had to admit it wouldn't be surprising. They hadn't ended well.

**_Flashback to the day after Lemon came to see Zoe with her panic attack._ **

_Zoe was planning to see George in an hour to tell him her decision, but she had to talk to Wade first._

_"_ _Wade we need to talk." Zoe said as she walking over to Wade, who was bending down to look under the hood of his car, outside his house._

_"_ _Sure Doc." Wade said with a lopsided grin as he stood up, and sidled over to her about to kiss her; "Want more already?"_

_But Zoe stepped back, hesitating; "I mean we really need to talk Wade."_

_"_ _Ah well it was fun whilst it lasted." Wade said before Zoe could continue._

_"_ _I'm sorry? What?"_

_"_ _Oh come on. It's obvious. You made your decision. Golden boy George."_

_"_ _What no…" Zoe paused and sighed; "I didn't choose George. I'm not choosing anyone. I hope you can understand. What happened between us….it was great…but we're so different and I think you'll agree we aren't…"_

_"_ _It's ok Doc."_

_"_ _What?"_

_"_ _You don't have to go through all his Doc. I get it. We only had one night, and you had A+ sex for first time."_

_Zoe reeled back hurt; "What you had A+ sex too!"_

_Wade scrunched his face up amused; "For me it was more like B-."_

_"_ _B-!" Zoe exclaimed in outrage._

_"_ _Yeah I mean. You gotta admit Doc, you wanted this more than me."_

_"_ _What? No I…you wanted me more than I wanted you!"_

_"_ _Sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself Doc." Wade smirking turning back to the car; "But hey no sweat. Good luck with golden boy."_

_Zoe huffed before storming off, having no idea what she saw in Wade to begin win. She knew he was hiding his true feelings, but he didn't have to be such an ass. She felt so stupid for sleeping with him in the first place. Her first instincts about him were right._

_Flashback ended._

Things were still tense with Wade. Most of the times Wade acted like his normal arrogant flirty self like nothing happened. The other he seemed to avoid her. It was infuriating. She felt like there was so much unresolved between them. But she couldn't have a proper conversation with him, no matter how many times she tried because he kept shrugging her off. He was completely incapable of talking about his true feelings.

So it could be him, breaking in. Messing with her. To get back at her. She wouldn't put it past him.

Preparing herself, she got ready for bed, gripping a can of pepper spray as she lay down.

Maybe an hour later, Zoe finally dozed off.

But then she sensed the presence of someone getting into her bed. And she panicked. Immediately pointing the pepper spray at her attacker, even before she opened her eyes to look at who it was.

"Ahh." Her attacked screamed and she smirked sitting up, finally caught him. But then her eyes widened.

"George?!"

"Yes!" George yells.

"Crap! I'm soo sorry George." Zoe rambled as she jumped out of bed rushing into her bathroom for a towel, and handed it George as she sat him down on the bed. Then she sighed; "But what were you thinking? I could have seriously hurt you?"

"You did seriously hurt me!" George exclaimed wiping his eyes, which still stung; "Oh god. How did I get in here?"

"Very funny." Zoe said rolling her eyes, finding it was too late to be playing games.

"I'm serious what did you do to me?" George said looking through bleary eyes at her.

"What did I do to you?" Zoe snaps.

"Yeah. The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my own bed."

Zoe narrowed her eyes at him; "Are you drunk?"

"NO! But to be honest with you, I'm freaking out a little bit ok? I mean I'm really freaking out!" George stood up to pace away from her as he tried to remember how he got to Zoe's, but couldn't.

"No. Ok. We're going to figure this out." Zoe said calmly; "You know, has anything else strange been happening to you lately?"

More calmer, George realised strange things had been happening to him; "Thursday, I woke up with candy corn in my hair. And last night I woke up at the gas station in my underwear…" Not his finest moment, and not something he would have wanted to confess to Zoe right there…in her bedroom… but; "Where are you going?" George said seeing her walk off, wondering if he spooked her.

Zoe came back wielding something smirking; "Is this your toothbrush?"

"Yes! I've been looking for that." George said smiling but then frowned; "Wait why do you have it?"

"George, you have been sleepwalking." Zoe said proudly holding the toothbrush up, finally relieved to have solved the mystery.

"No. No no no." George said snatching the toothbrush.

"Oh yes."

"That's impossible. Because I stopped sleepwalking when I was 9 years old." George said waving the toothbrush at her.

"Ah so there's a history." Zoe said clapping her hands together, having more evidence to confirm her theory; "Have you started to take any new medications, or have you been eating anything different?"

"Candy corn?" George shrugged.

"Alright in an adult, sleepwalking is usually caused by stress. Has there been anything stressing you out recently?"

"No, I mean everything has been great, enjoying life on my new houseboat."

"Sorry did you say houseboat?" Zoe snapped.

"Yeah." George said smiling.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how dangerous it is to sleepwalk when you are on a houseboat?" Zoe exclaimed and George's face fell as he pictured scenarios of him walking into the water.

"Oh my god you're right."

"Ok listen. We're going to figure out what's causing this. If I come over I can attach an EEG machine to you whilst you sleep." .

George just looked at her to see if she was kidding. After their history, she really wanted to come over and stay the night at his place. That was so not a good idea.

"Ok normally that would sound super fun, but there is a Halloween party tonight so…" George says turning to leave, needing to get away from Zoe before he said something, he was giving her what she wanted but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Oh alright. Well good. Go to the party, Have a couple of beers and then go to sleep."

"Ok thank you Zoe." George said handing her towel back and turned to leave.

"Oh and you probably won't wind up in the middle of the gulf, but just in case wear a life vest."

George froze before turning back to her, knowing she was right. Why is she doing this though? As he looked at her he tried to work out what she was thinking, but she just had her doctor face on. Did she really think this was a good idea? Is she over him already?

Eventually George sighed; "See you tonight doctor."

"Happy Halloween!"

0o0o0o000o-HARTOFDIXIES-0O0O0O0O

Zoe walked onto George's houseboat later, holding her clipboard and followed him as he gave her a small tour; "So I'm going to be taking notes on anything you do." Zoe said in her doctor voice, trying to keep things neutral between them, knowing how weird it was. "And I'm going to follow you if you sleepwalk."

George glanced behind him seeing Zoe was literally right there, following him and he stopped in front of his bar frowning. How could she act so emotionless, like nothing happened between them?

"Then we discover what's been stressing you out." Zoe finishing smiling to herself at her simple plan.

George was unable to look at her, being this close to her and not being able to kiss her or express his true feelings, it wasn't easy. So he made himself a glass of water, and as he turned Zoe was right there in front of him.

"The most important thing is to stick to your routine as much as possible."

George looked down before sighing, realising Zoe was going to remain doctorly in this; "Well my routine doesn't usually have you following me around all night. So…"

"You won't even notice that I'm here. So what would you usually do next?"

This is what she wants, so be it. George put his glass down with a thud and turned back to her expressionless as he started to unbutton his shirt. He watched Zoe's eyes drop down, and for a moment could have sworn he saw her eyes darken in desire. .

Oh my god. He was undressing right in front of her. Was he serious? Zoe felt her body heating up as she caught sight of the planes of his chest beneath his shirt. God how much she wanted to push his shirt away and touch his chest. No stop! Zoe chided herself, she couldn't think about George that way. Not anymore.

Zoe quickly closed her eyes, pushing the thought away before she looked up; "Ok." Then she turned away, knowing if she kept looking at him she would end up reaching for him.

George dropped his hands sighing, realising he must have mistaken her intentions. She must have moved on already. If she couldn't stand to look at him.

"How about just for tonight, you get changed over there?" Zoe said trying to keep her voice calm, hoping he didn't detect the hitch in her tone. She pushed herself up against the counter, to allow him space to pass her.

George slowly walked over to her, but instead of passing, he stopped right in front of her. Zoe waited as George turned to face her and didn't move, but merely leant closer to her so he was only a few inches away from her.

"You really think this is a good idea?" George said softly to her, hoping to get a reaction. He had to know if she felt something for him.

Zoe felt his breath on her and the closeness of him, and she had to close her eyes to focus herself. Her whole body was screaming out for him to close the distance. She wanted him...but she couldn't...

She gulped, pushing down her desires; "It is our only option at this point." She paused before finally looking him in the eye, waiting for his next move.

He met her gaze for a moment trying to assess her feelings, but she remained expressionless and professional. She really didn't have feelings for him anymore.

George nodded before turning away from her walking towards his bedroom, replying equally expressionless; "Whatever you say doc."

He slipped off his shirt, and Zoe watched his bare back as he turned into his bedroom, and she quickly dropped her gaze realising she had been staring.

Suddenly, George's phone beeped and she picked it up reading the text; "It's someone named Daisy. Wondering if she should be a sexy nun or sexy referee." Zoe smirked; "Really? Those are the only two choices."

George closed his eyes, dammit. "Sorry." He walked back out wearing an undershirt and just his underwear for bed; "I forgot to tell Daisy I couldn't make it."

For a moment, George caught Zoe's gaze slowly look him up and down, and he thought he saw a flicker of emotion on her face. But then she looked up and doctor face was back; "Bedtime."

Turning with a sigh, George got into bed. Zoe followed him; "Scoot over." She said and surprised him by sitting on the edge of the bed.

As Zoe sat down she spotted something hanging above his bed and froze; "You were going to be a firefighter tonight?" Damn, she thought, why did he have to wear like the sexiest costume?

George turned around to look at the costume, suddenly realising maybe it was a dumb idea; " Yeah why?" George said turning back to her; "It's stupid isn't it?"

Zoe looked at him for a moment speechless before shaking her head replying softly; "No." And he felt it! A spark at they looked at each other, there was still something there, he knew it. Zoe looked away; "Ok." She said grabbing her EEG machine and George laid back down realising he missed the moment.

"Hold that there for me." Zoe said putting it onto his chest and then reached the wire over his head and attached pads to his head.

"You really think this is going to work?" George asked dubiously.

"Sure. Now go to sleep." She said as she pushed the button on the machine.

"Just go to sleep?" George clarified, as if he could just fall asleep with Zoe right there.

"Just pretend I'm not here."

"Yeah that's going to be pretty much impossible." George finally said and laid back pointing for her to go. "Goodnight Dr Hart."

Zoe slowly nodded before standing up and walking out back to a chair so she could see George, with her notepad ready. "Sweet dreams." She said as she looked at him, and she smiled, her thoughts drifting to George in bed...No stop.

Quickly shaking her head, she refocused on her blank pad and waited.

George closed his eyes, but he didn't think he could sleep. He was too busy thinking of Zoe. He didn't understand how she could just act so normal with him. Maybe she really did want him to move on. He continued thinking of Zoe, and then realised he felt really tired. Before he knew it he drifted off.

Zoe watched George sleep, wondering if maybe this wasn't a good idea. As she looked at him, she felt a rush of emotions, and after he asked her; do you really think this is a good idea? Maybe he was right. Just being in his presence was clouding her emotions, and making her reconsider not being with him.

She sighed leaning back. This chair was really comfy, and nothing was happening with George, maybe she could just close her eyes for a minute. Zoe felt her head dropping and instantly sat up snapping her eyes open, when she did she saw George's bed was empty.

Jumping up Zoe spun around; "George!" Oh no no no. She rushed around the small houseboat but he was gone. Glancing outside, terrified George was in the water she was relieved to see he wasn't. But then where was he?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zoe ran into the Rammer Jammer, instantly rushing to Wade.

"Wade! I need your help!"

"Yeah what can I get ya. Glass of wine. Shot of Whisky."

"What? No. I need you to help me find George."

Wade paused for a moment before smirking; "Well as much as I would love to get between you and George Tucker. I am a little busy at the moment."

Zoe sighed; "Look I know things have been a little…awkward between us lately. But I just want you to know I'm sorry about what happened between us. I thought there was something there. But I was wrong. I didn't mean to lead you on."

Wade paused for a moment assessing Zoe. Finally he rolled his eyes and sighed; "Fine what do you need?"

0o0o0oo0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o0

George walked into the Rammer Jammer wearing his fireman costume, and Daisy walked over to him wearing a referee costume; "George. I didn't think you'd make it. Wanna dance?"

"No I can't." George replied walking past her.

"George!" Zoe exclaimed as she spotted the fireman outfit, immediately rushed to him smiling. Wade was right behind her.

George grinned in delight at her; "Zoe."

"Who is this?" Daisy asked angrily looking at Zoe.

"Oh." George said as he glanced at Zoe; "This is my girlfriend." Then he slung his arm around Zoe and causing Daisy to march off. Wade wasn't far behind.

"Oh." Zoe said shocked as George smiled at her, not sure what to say.

Zoe quickly guided George outside; "You look really pretty this evening."

Zoe smiled touched; "Oh George that's so not necessary."

"Just set him down." Wade said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello sir." George said to a vampire statue as Zoe sat him down and he closed his eyes again.

"You know I always figured Tucker had dreams about you;" Wade said; "I just never figured I'd be in one."

Zoe objected; "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Then wake him up. We'll all have a real conversation."

"Sleepwalking is a delicate state. When people wake up they can freak out. I need you to help me get him home."

"Alright. Hey come on bring your axe." Wade said helping George up.

George woke up as he was suddenly lifted up, and saw Zoe one side and a guy the other; "No thank you sir we have been here many times."

Wade stepped back insulted; "Bond. James Bond!"

"Where?" George asked glancing around.

Wade just shook his head walking off, not wanting to get in the middle of this. Zoe sighed before leading George away alone. She'd have to thank Wade later.

0o0o0oo0oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0oo0o0

George was dozing in chair outside his houseboat, which Zoe had set him down into to get the EEG machine ready again. She walked back over to him; "Come on let's get you to bed."

"Ok." George said standing up; "You going to bed now?"

"Hmm."

"That is a good idea. It's been a long day. And I'm really tired." George said smiling at her and he reached over to take her hand in his.

Zoe let him, feeling sparks from his touch. He caressed her hand and she slowly looked up at him unable to stop herself from asking; "So we're together huh?"

George smirked shaking his head; "Duh. You're acting weird."

Zoe looked down at their hands, feeling her heart racing at his touch, and the way he was looking at her had her reconsidering everything; "George…are we happy?"

"How could we not be?" George replied as he looked into her eyes; "Zoe you and I…" He continued walking closer and lowered his head; "We belong together." He slowly lowered his lips to meet hers. She should have stepped back, she knew that, but she got caught in the moment. As she felt his lips touch hers a shock went through her body, that had Zoe melting into his touch. It was like everything in that moment fell away and there was only her and George. She smiled as she kissed him back. It felt right.

Suddenly, though George reeled backwards, dropping her hands, and it was so sudden she stumbled forward; "ZOE!" George said with his eyes wide; "What's going on?" He stepped back looking at Zoe totally confused, and then he looked down at himself; "What? What am I wearing?"

"I can explain." Zoe said holding out her hands, but he took another step back to look around and she saw his foot slip.

"Wait George!" She said to warn him, but it was too late as he fell back into the water below. If he wasn't awake before, he was now.

"Oh god George."


	2. Chapter 2

George walked out of his bedroom, rubbing a towel over his wet head, now in clean dry clothes.

"Ok." George said putting his hands on his hips taking a deep breath readying himself; "What happened tonight?"

Zoe finishing filling up a cup of coffee, and turned to bring it to him; "You had quite an adventure there fire chief." Zoe smiled, handing it to him as they both sat down; "Careful it's hot."

"Thank you."

Suddenly his phone beeped and he picked it up; "Oh it's from Daisy."

Zoe's eyes widened knowing what was about to come; "Er.."

"Hey jerface…oh…why didn't you tell me you…had a girlfriend!" George finished reading and frowned; "I call foul. What the hell?" George turned to Zoe for answers, terrified about what he did.

"Oh she was dressed as a sexy referee." Zoe said chuckling nervously.

"No Zoe. What girlfriend?"

Right. Zoe thought to herself, knowing he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Oh. Well. As it turns out in your dream state you are in a relationship."

George slowly nodded processing it and then leaned forward; "With?"

"Hmm?" Zoe asked pretending she didn't hear.

"With?" George asked again.

Zoe hesitated before shrugging self consciously; "Me."

George set the coffee cup down, and he leant back. He looked like he was going to be sick. Zoe had to fix this quick.

"As your physician, I'd speculate it might mean that a small part of you is still hung up on me."

George pinched his nose. Seriously? Did she really not see that he was still in love with her, that he would move on so quickly?

"Which would probably explain you walking into my house in the middle of the night, leaving your toothbrush." Zoe said trying to speak positively to try and prevent the awkwardness between them.

Finally, George sighed; "Well it's not really that big a surprise, is it?"

There he said it. And he lifted his head to look at her and gauge her reaction. But she frowned at him, and he realised maybe she didn't feel the same way. Well this was it, the time to show her.

"Zoe. A part of me is still 'hung up on you', like a big, big part, like pretty much most of me…like all of me." Now the ball was in her court. He leant forward so he was close to her; "Question is, why aren't we together again?"

Zoe just stared at him in utter shock, that he actually admitted it outright. She had no idea he still felt that way, what will all the dates he had been having. (She knows that what she told him to do, but still she had no idea he still felt that way about her). She felt a rush of emotions well up inside her, mostly happiness, because the idea of George loving someone else killed her. But she was also scared, because he chose someone else once before. It was just so complicated with him, and he hurt her once, what's to stop it happening again?

Zoe just ignored his question, going back to being professional as she stood up walking over to pack her bag; "Hopefully if you let some of this stress go, the sleepwalking will subside. In the meantime, I'm going to prescribe a mild sedative."

George watched her go in sadness. She just turned on her doctor voice, and refused to look at him. Clearly, she didn't feel the same way about him anymore, and didn't know how to tell him. Then George sighed as he walked over to her, with her back to him; "So that's it huh?" Over, before they had even begun.

Zoe just stood there her heart breaking again, because here was George confessing he still loved her, but something was holding her back; "I don't know what else to say."

"Well why don't you answer my question?" George replied, knowing if they were really going to end this thing now officially, he deserved to know why.

Zoe whipped around; "Come on George."

"I'm serious."

"You think I'm not still hung up on you too!"

"Well I don't know. Are you?"

"Of course I am! But I meant what I said. We have to think in the long term, now is not our time. I can't be your rebound, or get my heart broken again." How ironic was it, she was in a six year relationship and wasn't heart broken when he dumped her, yet a flirty friendship with George and him choosing someone else over her hurt more than anything else she'd ever felt.

"Ok but Zoe I'm trying to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen again. I'm out there sowing my wild oats. I've been on 13 dates in 3 weeks! And none of them captured my interest the way you have, none of them even compare to you Zoe. So, this isn't about me using you to get over Lemon, I am over her, I only want you Zoe."

Zoe just stared at him, stunned by his words that none of those dates measured up to her. That was quite a pedestal he was placing her on. She would have far to fall if everything came crashing down...

"So, what is it that you want from me Zoe?" George asked and Zoe turned away back to her bag, unable to look at him because all her feeling for him were back with a vengeance. Not that they ever really went away; "Because to me it sounds like you are actually telling me to move on from you, not from Lemon." George wasn't going to just let her go again, not this time. "Is that what you want?"

"No!" Zoe snapped turning around and George stopped feeling a rush of relief at her answer. But her face was screwed in pain, making him feel terrible; "I don't know ok!" Zoe exclaimed, and then she quickly looked away from him, her feelings so muddled she had no idea what she wanted.

"Zoe." George said stepping forward to comfort her, but she held up her hands. She couldn't stand him touching her, it would just confuse her.

"I'm just not sure if I can do this." Zoe finally said softly and she looked up to meet his eyes and George stepped back surprised. She took a deep breath; "I meant what I said before George, when I asked you to date. You were with Lemon for 15 years, that doesn't just suddenly go away."

"I know." George said stepping forward putting his hands on her arms, and he took it as a good sign she didn't pull away; "I get that. And I won't deny that Lemon and I don't have history. But it didn't last. We changed. She isn't the one I want. I mean I broke off my wedding for you, isn't that proof enough that I chose you? My past with Lemon is nothing compared to how I feel for you."

"Yes, now you choose me." Zoe said stepping back from him; "After you chose Lemon. Then suddenly on your wedding day you come over and kiss me! Just expecting me to be waiting for you, pining for you and just fall into your arms."

"No Zoe. I didn't expect that at all…" George started, panicking as things were going downhill fast.

"The truth is George. You broke my heart." Zoe said unable to hold it in anymore; "Do you know how difficult it was for me to open up to you? I'd never truly let someone in before, or opened up to anyone else the way I opened up to you. I fell for you, and I tried not to, believe me. But I did. And I thought you were the one person who would never ever hurt me. Until you did."

"You kissed me in New Orleans, and then you told me we should just be friends, and I understood. You needed to move on from Lemon, but then on the day of the Bluebell Battle I confessed my feelings for you, finally letting you in, telling you I was in this, and I wanted you. I was willing to wait whilst you dealt with your feelings of moving on from Lemon. But then you went back to her. You chose Lemon over me. I think that was a big enough proof that we don't work George. I think that's why I slept with Wade. Because with him it was easier, there was no emotions, no strings, and it was what I thought I needed to finally move on from you."

George suddenly dropped his hands, stepping back, feeling like she plunged a knife into his heart; "So, you have moved on with Wade?"

Zoe paused; "No."

George perked up.

"I tried. Things with Wade are…complicated. Were complicated." Zoe finished looking down really not wanting to get into this; "I thought being with Wade would be simpler, just sex, not real, I thought it was what I needed. But the truth is I can't. I'm not that kind of girl. Especially when I have feelings for someone else."

George felt his heart skip. She still had feelings for him! He grinned as he reached forward cupping her face; "Then what's holding us back? Zoe, I know I hurt you, and I am so so sorry."

"But I can't…" Zoe interrupted looking up at him; "That's what I realised when I was with Wade. That the real reason I turned to him was because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of letting you in again George. Scared of letting myself get hurt again. I knew Wade could never hurt me the way you did. And the truth is, I can't do this George. I still have feelings for you, but it just hurts too much, and I don't think I can trust you not to break my heart again. I've never been good with relationships to start with, and after this…I just need some time right now to figure out what I want." Zoe stepped back from him and turning around grabbing her bag, turning to leave.

"Zoe wait…Please just..." George started going after her, but she turned back to him at the door.

"I'm sorry George." Then she was gone.

George considered going after her, but seeing her so upset and so resolute about not being able to forgive him for what he did, he let her go. Sighing, he walked back into the small kitchen area and thumped his fist on the counter, this was all his fault. He'd really messed things up.

Thinking back to their conversation that day they saw a movie together in Mobile, he remembered how Zoe had opened up to him. She had been so vulnerable and open with him. She confessed how she wasn't sure she had ever been in love, and that must have been so hard to admit. Especially out loud. She actually thought there was something wrong with her because she'd never let anyone in. Then she let him in, and he'd hurt her. No wonder she couldn't forgive him.

Zoe was right.

He'd led her on. He had kissed her, and turned her away. She had confessed her feelings for him and he chose Lemon. Not for the right reasons, but still he chose Lemon. If Zoe had done that with Wade, it would have killed him, so he knew Zoe had every right not to trust him right now.

George fell into one of his chairs running a hand over his face. He hated himself for hurting Zoe like that. If he could go back and make it right he would.

Suddenly, he had a flash in his head, where he was kissing Zoe. George sat up instantly, as he realised it was right before he fell into the water, and Zoe had kissed him back. She had kissed him back. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't still feel something. If she was adamant about not being with him, she wouldn't have let him kiss her. George smiled as it meant there was hope.

There was still a chance he could win her back.

He wasn't just going to let her go. She admitted she still had feelings for him, that was the thing he was clinging onto. He just had to prove to her that he wasn't going to hurt her again, he had to win back her trust. Then he could win back her heart.

o0o0o0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zoe couldn't sleep that night. Even after finally finding out who her midnight visitor was. She couldn't shut her brain off. After her unexpected conversation with George, her emotions were all over the place.

She couldn't believe she told George about her feelings for him. And he said he was still hung up on her. If this was a romantic comedy movie, that would have been the moment they kissed and lived happily ever after. But real life wasn't a movie. Relationships were far more complicated. And when she thought about being with George it scared her. Because what if it didn't work out? What if she got hurt again? What if she lost him? She wasn't sure she could go through that kind of pain again.

Never being in love before, these feelings were all new to her. They terrified her. She didn't even know how to have a proper relationship. And she hadn't even had a first date with George.

The truth was. Her and George was just a fantasy. It wasn't real. They don't work. Wade helped her realise that.

She had to move on from George. For good.

0o0o0o00o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Zoe lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't got a wink of sleep. All because of George. She had to stop thinking about him.

So she got dressed for work, and headed out to go to Lavon's for breakfast. She full intended to explain the situation to him, knowing he would have something reassuring to say.

But as she opened her front door. She stopped.

There was a single rose laying on the step outside her door. Zoe peered all around. But she saw no one outside. Finally, she bent to pick it up. As she studied it, she saw there was a ribbon attached to the stem, along with a note.

**I'm not ready to give up on us yet.**

**G x**

It was from George.

Zoe couldn't help the smile form on her face as she thought about how sweet it was. And a part of her couldn't help but feel exhilarated that George was fighting for her. But then reality kicked in. And she frowned.

A rose was not enough. A rose was not going to make her forget everything and go crawling back to him.

Angry, Zoe turned and dropped the rose into the floor trashcan and walked off. Putting it behind her.

Swinging open Lavon's kitchen door, Zoe let out a sigh of relief at seeing Lavon making breakfast. Classic Lavon. He was always there for her. He always knew what to say.

"Lavon. You won't believe what happened last night!"

"Oh please don't say you're here to tell me you and Wade got freaky again last night. I cannot deal with the drama of that right now. I've got the big homecoming game coming up, and I'm filling in for the coach. With the election coming up I need to make a good impression."

"What? Ew no." Zoe frowned shuddering at the thought; "Wade are I are never ever happening again. It was a mistake. A one time thing."

"Ok good. So what is it?" Lavon paused to look at her, and then saw her hesitate and bite her lip.

Zoe went to open her mouth. But was then suddenly afraid of what Lavon might say.

"Big Z?" Lavon said concerned, and then froze; "Oh no. Please don't say…George Tucker? Again?"

"He was sleepwalking ok!"

"I…don't even know how to respond to that." Lavon said turning back to his breakfast.

"Remember my sleepwalker. It turns out it was George!"

"George sleepwalks? To your house? Why?"

"Because he's still in love with me." Zoe finally said sighing flopping down onto the stool.

Lavon didn't even flinch. But stopped as Zoe was staring at him; "What?"

"I was waiting for you to react. I thought you'd be shocked."

"Erm I think it's pretty obvious to everyone how George is still in love with you."

"It is?" Zoe said her eyes widening.

"So what happened?" Lavon asked, narrowing his eyes seeing how tense she was.

"What?"

"With George."

"I think I may have told him I still love him too."

"Wow." Lavon merely said. Now he was shocked; "Wait you think?"

"Well I told him I still have feelings for him, and there was this amazing kiss..."

"So does this mean you and him are…"

"No." Zoe simply replied avoiding his gaze, reaching for a pastry.

"No? That's it."

"Yep."

"I don't get it."

Zoe sighed; "George and I are not going to get together. We don't work. We might have, if things had been different. But what with everything that happened with Lemon and…Wade. I just can't. It's too complicated. It shouldn't have to be that hard. It's just time to face facts. We missed our moment. And I get it now, we don't fit. I need to move on."

"With Wade?" Lavon offered hesitantly.

"With no one. I need to be on my own for a while to figure some things out."

Lavon paused studying Zoe; "And how did George take that?"

Zoe shrugged and Lavon turned fully to face her; "Wait. What exactly did you say to George?"

"I told him we can't be together, and I needed time to think."

"What did he say?"

Zoe pulled off a bit of pastry and put it in her mouth; "Nothing. I told him and left."

"You just left?" Lavon replied stunned.

Zoe paused and felt the accusation from Lavon; "It was a very stressful situation...This whole thing with George is just…too much." Zoe trailed off looking down feeling defeated and tired. She felt tears forming in her eyes; "You know how much he hurt me. I can't go through that again."

"Oh Big Z…" Lavon started rushing forward; "I'm sorry..Oh..er don't cry…Do you want a tissue? Another pastry?"

Zoe let out a chuckle as she grabbed another pastry, and looked at Lavon blinking back the tears.

"I'm sorry." Lavon repeated; "I didn't mean to…"

"No I know. I'm a mess. That's why I need to take some time to figure out what I want. Get some space from George, from Wade, from all of it."

"Well is there anything I can do?"

"Don't stop with the pastries."


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe walked towards the practice she shared with Brick, feeling slightly better. After her talk with Lavon, she realised she was unfair to George just walking out like that. There was so much tension last night, a lot unsaid. It all felt...unfinished. They needed to have a proper conversation. To clear the air. End things properly.

"Hey George." Zoe said nervously as she got George's voicemail. She had to admit she was relieved he didn't answer the phone; "Erm I know last night was…well yeah. Anyway look I wanted to apologise. You had every right to say what you said, and I know I didn't really make any sense…I just…please call me back. We need to talk." Zoe ended the call and stared at her phone. That wasn't exactly articulate.

Sighing, Zoe shoved her phone back into her bag and strolled into the practice. She just wanted to turn all her focus onto being a doctor right now,

But as Zoe reached the reception desk she came to a stop; "Hey Addie…what…" There were two vases full of bunches of flowers on the desk; "Where did the flowers come from?"

"Maybe you can tell me." Addie replied smirking holding out a card to her.

Zoe froze. Oh no.

"They're for me?" Zoe said stunned taking the card, and quickly opening it. Sure enough it was from George.

**Give me another chance to prove how much you mean to me.**

**I'll never hurt you again.**

**G x.**

He really wasn't giving up.

A thousand thoughts went through Zoe's head, and she suddenly felt more confused than ever. She's never had someone do stuff like this for her before, it was a bit overwhelming. What was she supposed to do in response? She had made it pretty clear to George she didn't want a relationship right now, that she couldn't. Or maybe she hadn't…

"Well?"

"What?" Zoe looked up startled as Brick suddenly walked over carrying some patient files.

"Whose it from?" Addie said excitedly.

Zoe sensed Brick listening and watching her, so she quickly put the card against her chest, afraid for him to see; "Erm no one. Excuse me." Zoe said quickly rushing to her office. Once she was there, she looked down at George's card again and felt tears forming in her eyes again. She felt like she was on a rollercoaster of emotions, and didn't know how to deal with everything she was feeling.

"Hey Zoe do you have the Mackenzie's file I…" Suddenly Brick walked in from the exam room, and Zoe quickly wiped the tears from her face. She walked over to her desk, hoping he hadn't seen. But he clearly had.

"Erm I'm not sure. Let me have a look."

Brick glanced around to the waiting room awkwardly; "Is…everything ok?"

Zoe frowned at him; "Fine." She shrugged, as she found the file; "Here."

Brick took the file silently, but he didn't leave.

"Anything else?"

"I know we aren't exactly partners here, but I know you well enough to know when you are upset. And down here, it is not right for a southern gentlemen to ignore a woman crying."

Zoe shifted in her seat avoiding his gaze; "I wasn't crying. I just had something in my eye. I'm fine." Zoe said insistently; "And I have patients."

"Right." Brick said finally, but he hesitated before walking out.

Once he was gone, Zoe looked down at George's card. Picking it up, she turned to drop it in the trashcan.

But just before she dropped it, she hesitated.

Reading it again, Zoe turned back around and twirled it in her hand. A small smile on her face at the giddiness she still felt when she thought about George.

"Mrs Lowe is ready for you." Addie suddenly said walking in to hand Zoe the file, and Zoe quickly shoved the card under her pile of other folders and smiled.

"Thanks Addie."

0o0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o0

George sat in his office reading through his recent case file, but he had read the first sentence six times. He kept glancing at his phone, checking to see if Zoe had called or messaged him.

Finally he sighed, and dropped the file. He went to pick his phone up when his office phone rung. He just answered it when his cell lit up with Zoe calling.

George froze and went to answer, but he was still on the phone to a client.

"Er listen can I just call you back. Great thanks." George immediately hung up, and went to answer Zoe's call.

"Zoe…" But he was too late, and she had gone to voicemail; "Dammit."

Listening to the voicemail, George had a smile on his face. Until he reached the end. Zoe sounded strange. And her message. It was very cryptic. She said nothing about the flowers he sent her, but she must have seen them. She had to be at work now. He knew full well flowers weren't enough, but he thought it would be enough to get them talking. To show her that he wasn't giving up on her.

She said she wanted to apologise, for what he wasn't sure. Maybe she had changed her mind about everything…

George put the phone to his chin thinking. This was his opportunity. If Zoe was on the fence, this could be his one chance to change her mind.

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

On Zoe's lunch break, just as the waiting room emptied and Brick left to have lunch with Lemon, Zoe was relieved to have the practice to herself. It gave her time to think.

She walked back to the reception desk to drop her files off, but she stopped upon seeing the flowers from George.

Reaching out, Zoe lifted one of the flowers out and sniffed it. Her lips couldn't help but curl upwards.

"Do you like them?"

Zoe jumped at the voice, and whipped around startled; "George!"

"Hi Zoe." George said cautiously, offering a small smile as he walked slowly over to her.

Putting the flower back, Zoe turned her back on George trying to calm her racing heart at his presence; "Er what…what are you doing here?"

"I got your voicemail." George said as he stood right behind her; "You said you wanted to talk."

"Right. Yes I did." Zoe said slowly turning around to face him; "But I meant later. You see I...have a lot of work, and patients…" Zoe said quickly, knowing she wasn't ready to face George yet. She was still very confused.

George raised an eyebrow and looked at the empty waiting room. Then he smirked amused; "Yeah I can see you're real busy."

"I am actually." Zoe replied firmly her back stiffening, before walking around him to her office; "My job's important."

George frowned, this wasn't how it was meant to go. He was losing her.

"That's not what I meant." George said quickly rushing after her; "I was just…making a joke…look I'm sorry Zoe. I just…came to tell you…I'm not giving up."

Zoe froze in front of her desk before slowly turning to face him, speechless.

George saw Zoe wasn't objecting so he kept going, stepping closer to her; "You told me last night that you still had feelings for me. Did you mean that?"

George waited trying to study Zoe's face. But then Zoe looked down.

"Zoe?"

"Does it matter?" Zoe finally whispered and George frowned.

"Come on George. We have to face facts that this…" Zoe pointed between them; "Us. We don't work. Hell we haven't even had a first date...it's crazy."

"That's not true Zoe. And I can prove it…" George pulled something out of his jacket pocket and raised them at her, and she saw they were movie tickets; "Do you remember that night we saw Woody Allen and we talked? We talked all night. And you confessed to me you thought you'd never been in love. You opened up to me, and we connected. There were sparks. It just felt…right. You can't deny that."'

"I don't. And maybe if things were different…but I've been hurt over and over. First, with you choosing Lemon, and then Wade saying I was a B-…" Zoe trailed off stopping herself, but George caught it and his eyes blazed.

"What? Did Wade do something to you? Did he say something?"

"It doesn't matter." Zoe replied sighing, realising they were getting off track; "The truth is all of this have given me clarity. It made me realise that love is an illusion. It's not real. Happily ever after does not exist George. So what's the point?" Zoe dropped her arms in defeat; "When this is only going to end…"

"That's not going to happen Zoe…"

"Can you promise that George? Truly?"

George hesitated for only a second; "Yes." He said firmly.

Zoe reeled back shocked; "You can't do that George."

"Well I am anyway." George said waving his hands as he stepped closer to her, closing the space between them; "Because I don't care what it takes. What I have to do. I'm willing to do anything to prove to you that I will never hurt you again. I care about you too much Zoe." George reached out to take her hands in his. And the fact she didn't pull away gave him the courage to go on. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he knew at this time would only make her want to run further away from him.

"That night in Mobile meant something to me. It was the first time we connected. And you awakened something in my heart up to show me there was so much more out there. That night was the beginning of something. And I know I screwed up. Big time. But just come over for dinner tonight and give me a chance to show you how wrong you are about us. We belong together Zoe." George paused, reaching up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he closed the distance. She leant her head up staring at him with wide eyes, but she wasn't objecting or pushing him away. He realised he was getting through to her. And he felt it. The sparks. The attraction.

He felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. God how he wanted to. And he leant his face down to hers, slowly, in case she pushed him away.

But then someone coughed and George and Zoe snapped their heads up.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Brick suddenly stood in the exam room glaring at them.

George saw Brick's fury, and he looked away guiltily; "Erm I'll was just leaving." But before he left he looked at Zoe.

"See you tonight at 8?"

Zoe hesitated, knowing she shouldn't, especially with Brick glaring at her. But seeing George's hopeful expression, and after the moment they just had. She caved.

"Um…sure."

George beamed; "Great. I'll see you then." And then he left.

"Well well well. You and George Tucker. Why am I not surprised?" Brick said immediately.

Zoe sighed; "How much did you hear?" But from his expression, she could see he heard everything; "Well go ahead say what you want. Get it out of your system. It doesn't matter anyway." Zoe huffed walking over to sit at her desk.

Brick frowned, confused. He thought they had just made a date. However, seeing Zoe's face, he saw how upset she was. He should leave, it didn't feel right to give advice considering George broke up with Lemon for Zoe. Yet, seeing Zoe so upset, he couldn't help but say something; "You believe love doesn't exist." He moved to sit opposite Zoe.

Zoe shook her head; "It doesn't. Infatuation, attraction yes. That's science. The body's chemicals and pheromones. But love no. It's just an illusion. No one lives happily ever after. Case in point…" Zoe said gesturing at Brick before wincing; "Sorry."

Brick studied Zoe a moment before replying; "Yes it's true things did not work out for me. That's not the same for everyone though. Many couples live long happy lives together."

"Yeah well not all couples." Zoe murmured bitterly, pretending to be looking at her patient files, and Brick suddenly realised what might be the root of this.

"You're not your parents Zoe. Just because your parents got divorced, doesn't mean you will."

"Why not, it's all biological isn't it?" Zoe snapped looking at him, not understanding why he even cared. She thought he hated her; "Or situational. Behaviour traits, situational development. It's just inevitable. Just look at all my failed relationships since I've been here."

Brick huffed, seeing how stubborn Zoe was. Finally he leant forward; "Look Zoe this is the last conversation I want to have with you. Talking about you…and George Tucker. But I will tell you this Zoe. Giving up on love, locking everyone out, pushing everyone away. Thinking it will save you from hurt. That's not living Zoe. Yes you feel pain, and you get hurt sometimes. But you also feel happiness, support, and yes love. Relationships are tough, but they are worth fighting for, if you truly love someone. Otherwise you will wake up years from now with a wave of regrets."

Zoe stared at Brick processing his words, and she opened her mouth to challenge him. Only nothing came out. Because he was right. What if there was a chance, albeit small, that her and George could work out? Did she really want to throw away the one chance to get everything she ever wanted?

0o0ooo0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0

George was furious. He thought he might kill Wade.

He was relieved and so happy that Zoe accepted his dinner invitation. It was a sign she still felt something for him.

Yet he also knew something was holding Zoe back, he should have known it was Wade. George had heard how they broke it off after one night, but Zoe had never fully said what happened. Then to hear how Wade somehow hurt Zoe. It was unforgivable.

He had tried going back to work to forget about it. However, the more he thought about what Wade did to Zoe, the angrier he got.

"Wade!" George said banging up on Wade's door. But he didn't answer.

Huffing, George shoved open the door, and glared seeing Wade and Lavon playing a video game.

"There you are! Wade we need to talk."

"Little busy Tucker." Wade said without looking up.

"George you ok?" Lavon said glancing at him, worried about Zoe.

"What did you say to Zoe?"

"Oh of course." Wade smirked stopping the game to sip amused; "She told you?" Wade scoffed looking at George; "Look it's not my fault she experienced A+ sex for the first time and can't get over it."

George's eyes narrowed in rage, suddenly realising it was about sex. He insulted her over sex?!; "You told her she was a B-!" Now he was seriously going to kill him.

"You what?" Lavon said looking at Wade with a dangerous expression.

"Look…oh come on." Wade said seriously, as Lavon and George glared at him; "It was a joke. She was ending things anyway. She knew I was joking."

"It's not funny Wade. You had no right to say that to her!"

"What are you her knight in shining armour now? If she has a problem she can talk to me. But to be honest golden boy, it's none of your business. It's not my fault, you're jealous that she came to me instead of you."

George lost it, and he launched at Wade.

0o0oo0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0

Zoe walked towards her house. It had been a long day, and she had done a lot of thinking since George left. Brick was right. She needed to talk to George.

And this dinner. Maybe there was still hope they could be together.

But just as Zoe went to walk into her house, she heard shouting.

Frowning, Zoe turned and followed the sound.

0o0o0oooo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

George tackled Wade to the ground, and then Wade elbowed him away and landed a punch on him.

"Alright just stop it!" Lavon shouted as they both stood up. "You're both acting stupid."

"He started it! Lemon. Zoe. Why don't you make up your mind who you're with! Stop leading Zoe on!"

"I'm not. I have feelings for Zoe! Real feelings. I love her. I want to be with her. I'm not just messing around with her."

"Oh really?" Wade scoffed; "That's not what you said before! What was it…that Zoe was just a reminder of New York, and that no one can compete with the history that you and Lemon have…."

"Wade!" Lavon warned looking behind George with wide eyes.

Wade ignored him though; "That Zoe meant nothing to you, and you and Lemon were going to be together forever. What was all that? A load of bull."

"Is that true?" Another voice said in a whisper.

Suddenly Wade looked uncomfortable, and George froze before turning around to find Zoe standing behind him. She had such an innocent, confused expression on her face, George hated himself in that moment.

"Zoe!" George swore in his head, realising she heard everything; "Look what Wade said…" He took a step towards her, but she took a step back.

"Is it true?" Zoe repeated, louder and firmer. Needing to know; "Did you say that?"

George scrunched his face up, really not wanting to admit the truth but refused to lie to her; "Yes...I did say that." George said slowly before adding quickly; "But it was a long time ago, before everything that happened between us. When I was still trying to convince myself that Lemon and I belonged together. But was I wrong. About everything. About us."

Zoe saw the panic in George's eyes. He had clearly never meant her to find out about that. But is that what the basis of his feelings for her were? New York. Is that all she was? Is that the only reason he wanted her; "All I am to you is some reminder of New York?"

"No Zoe of course not!"

"But you said it. So at the time, it was true."

"Yes…NO!" George corrected quickly, but it was too late as Zoe was walking away.

"Zoe!" George shouted chasing after her.

"Go away George. If I mean nothing to you, you'll soon forget all about me." Zoe shouted slamming her door right in George's face.

"Zoe wait please!" George said banging on Zoe's door panicked; "It's not true. I didn't mean any of what I said before. I only said it because I had doubts about me and Lemon, and I was trying to convince myself we were meant to stay together. But I was wrong. Lemon and I were wrong for each other, but you Zoe…you make me feel alive. Like I can do anything. You are everything to me Zoe."

Zoe rested her back against the door, feeling the tears going down her face at hearing George's touching words. Yet she was torn. She wanted more than anything to believe him. But she wasn't sure she could. He had said those words before, so at the time he meant them. He didn't really have feelings for her. He couldn't love her. She was just a reminder of New York, nothing more. Brick was wrong, nothing was worth the pain she was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

George waited outside Zoe's house for an hour, but she never answered or came out. Everything had gone soo wrong with Zoe, and he was beginning to thing he'd screwed things up so badly that he couldn't fix it.

Atleast not by himself.

"Hey Lavon." George said cautiously as he walked into Lavon's kitchen; "Is…Wade here?"

Lavon studied him closely; "No. He's back in his house nursing his wounds." Lavon sent George a look; "I'm guessing Zoe hasn't left her house since your fight?"

"Look I get that I really messed up, and Zoe is hurt and upset. I know I'm the cause of that. But I want to make it clear right now, that none of it's true. Zoe means everything to me. I love her. I would tell her that right now, but I know she's not ready to hear it. It would just push her further away. But I don't want to lose her. I don't know how to fix it. I need your help. You have to believe me."

Lavon just looked at George for a moment with a blank expression. George knew Lavon was trying to stare him down. He was Zoe's best friend, and he was protective of her. And George had hurt Zoe. He wouldn't blame Lavon for wanting to hit him. He just hoped Lavon could see how serious George was.

Finally, Lavon straightened up, appearing to have found what he wanted, and nodded; "I do."

"So you'll help?"

"For Zoe. I'd do anything. What can I do?"

0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

Lavon knocked on Zoe's door an hour later, holding a plate of pastries. Half expecting Zoe not to answer.

"It's open." Zoe replied a moment later.

Confused for a moment, because George had said Zoe wouldn't let him in. And she didn't know it was him. Lavon hesitated before walking inside.

But as he did, he stopped in shocked. There were suitcases by the door. Packed suitcases. And her stuff was all in boxes.

"Er Zoe?"

"Hey Lavon." Zoe replied as she walked into the room from the bathroom carrying an armful of cosmetic products, which she shoved into the bag on the bed.

"What's all this? You going somewhere?"

"New York."

Lavon froze; "New York? For how long?"

"I'm not sure."

"So when will you be back?"

"I'm not." Zoe replied avoiding looking at him.

"What? So you're just running away?"

Huffing, Zoe turned to him; "No Lavon. But you were there last night. You saw George and Wade fighting over me. What George said…"

"I think you and I both know George didn't mean any of that. He is crazy about you Zoe."

"I can't deal with all this right now Lavon. I need time to think."

"You mean run away."

"I'm not running away."

"Sure sounds like it to me."

"Lavon…" Zoe said turning away.

"You love George. He loves you. Now yes he hurt you before, but I think he has proven himself enough that he wont hurt you again. So why are you really pushing him away and running to New York? Because it seems to me that you are just looking for an excuse to end things with him. You were willing to give him a second chance, and then that happened and immediately you're running away without giving him a chance to explain. What's really holding you back from being with George, Zoe?

Zoe refused to turn around and let Lavon see her face; "I'm scared."

"Of getting hurt again?"

"No." Zoe replied shaking her head before turning around; "I mean yes. But not only that. I'm scared I'll hurt him."

Lavon let out a small chuckle before seeing how serious her expression was; "Well do you plan on hurting him?"

"You know the string of bad luck I've had with relationships. I'm bound to ruin it. George and I will both just end up getting hurt, and what if we end up hating each other? I couldn't bare that to happen." Zoe finished and turned back to packing.

Lavon sighed; "Well then I guess you have a choice to make."

"What choice?"

"Well you could go to New York, run away from your problems and miss out on the one chance you have to finally be with George. And then maybe wake up one day wondering what you may have missed out on. Or you can stay, fight for what you want and maybe finally be happy. So the question is. Do you want to be happy?"

Lavon watched Zoe hesitate, and she looked at him for a moment silently. But then she looked down; "I have to finish packing."

"Right." Lavon said sadly; "Well I'll leave you to it. Goodbye Zoe. Have a nice time in New York."

"Lavon…." Zoe started seeing Lavon was upset, but he just turned and walked out.

Sighing, Zoe sat on the edge of the bed frustrated. She was messing everything up. Brick was right. She was pushing everyone away.

Angry, Zoe swiped at the bag beside her, and it fell to the floor spilling everything out.

"Dammit." Zoe said tiredly. Kneeling on the floor, she started picking everything back up. She was slowly shoving everything back into the bag, when something caught her eye as she reached for her makeup bag. Something blue was sticking out underneath.

Frowning, she leant forward and pulled it out. And she froze.

It was the New Orleans napkin from her night with George. The first time Zoe really knew that George felt the same way about her. And the first time Zoe thought there was a chance for her to be with George.

Then it all fell apart.

But that night. That was the greatest night of her life. She'd never been so happy.

Fingering the napkin, Zoe felt a small smile spread across her lips as she replayed the memory of dancing with George, seeing him sing, pretending to be married, and kissing him. It was a glimpse to the life they could have. And it was amazing. She was happy.

Lavon was right.

If she went to New York and lost George, she would always wonder what they could have been. Could she really forgive herself if she missed out on being happy?

0o0o00o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0

George checked everything twice. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Checking his watch, George saw he had an hour before Zoe was going to get here.

After much convincing, George had managed to get Lavon to agree to create a charade to get Zoe over to his houseboat.

So he had been preparing everything. He had prepared a great dinner. Set everything up. It was his last shot to show Zoe how much she meant to him.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. And he pulled it out of his pocket, smiling as he saw it Lavon. Probably with an update.

"Hey Lavon." George said answering the phone; "Did Zoe believe you?"

"George I'm sorry."

George's smile fell; "Sorry. Sorry for what?"

"Zoe's leaving. She's heading to New York. Tonight. And she's not coming back."

"What? No…that's not…why….can't you stop her?"

"I tried. George I did. But she was pretty adamant she wanted to get away from Bluebell. I…just wanted to let you know George."

A thousand thoughts ran through his head, and he panicked. Zoe was running away. And if she got to New York, he would lose her for sure. He had to stop her.

"Erm thanks Lavon. I gotta go." George quickly hung up. Pausing to collect his thoughts, he then spun around, grabbing his keys. And he grabbed his jacket, just starting for the door when it suddenly opened.

And Zoe walked in.

"Zoe?" George said startled and relieved.

"Hi George." Zoe said softly as she walked in, offering a small smile at him.

"I er…you're here." George rambled in total shock. Wondering for a moment if she was a hallucination.

Zoe paused with a worried expression wondering if she was too late, having pushed George away too many times; "You said 8. I know I'm early...I can come back." Zoe turned to leave but George rushed forward, gently grabbing her arm.

"No no no. It's fine. I just…" Zoe turned back to him; "Lavon told me you were leaving for New York. I was going to go to the airport to…stop you." George finished dropping his hands with a small smirk and shrug.

"You were going to come to the airport. For me?" Zoe asked in awe.

"Of course. I told you I wasn't going to give up." George looked at Zoe, finding she was staring at him with a blank expression; "But…erm…why didn't you go? What stopped you?"

Zoe nodded slowly, realising George had every right to ask, and she paused to pull something out of her jacket pocket. And she held it up; "This."

George frowned, before he realised it was the blue napkin from their night in New Orleans, and he smiled; "You kept it."

Zoe smiled back and she looked down at it in her hands; "I thought it would be easier to leave. I was hurt. Confused. I packed my bags, and I had every intention to board the plane. After everything that happened with you and Wade, I just realised I needed to get away. From all of this."

"Look Zoe what I said before with Wade…"

"George please let me finish." Zoe interrupted, and George shut his mouth nodding, seeing that this was really important to Zoe.

"I thought by going to New York it would help clear my head, help me figure out what I want. Get some perspective. But then Lavon pointed out I was just running away. That there was something else bothering me. Something else holding me back." Zoe paused looking at George; "And he was right. When I was packing, I found this." Zoe glanced down at the napkin again; "That night was the best night of my life. It was when I realised you were the one for me. And it was proof that we could actually work as a couple."

George grinned realising Zoe did feel the same about him. But then she didn't stop there.

"The truth is George, I was scared."

"Of me hurting you?" George sighed, realising they had come full circle again.

"No." Zoe shook her head, surprising George; "I mean yes. Partly. But the truth is, I'm scared I'll hurt you."

"What? Zoe…" George started baffled; "You wouldn't…"

"Not consciously. But you know how all my relationships have gone. They have all ended badly because of me."

"That's not true Zoe."

"It is." Zoe said it so seriously, George didn't know how to respond.

"My boyfriend at medical school, I told you we were together for six years and I didn't really love him, so I never let him in. We never even lived together. I kept him at arm's length because I never loved him and didn't want to get attached to him. Then there was Judson, who I really liked. But because I was afraid to let him get close, I ruined it by getting obsessed with some stupid childish games with Wade. Which of course brings me to Wade, who I was only with because I was trying to move on from you. It meant nothing." Zoe said firmly to reassure George; "I have no feelings for Wade, that's why I turned to him, because I thought it would be easier. No feelings, no strings, no one gets hurt."

"But you did get hurt." George said angrily, thinking back to Wade.

"I'm not that kind of girl." Zoe shrugged; "I thought I could be. But I'm not." Zoe paused looking at him; "And then there's you. I fell for you. You were the only one who I truly let in. But you were engaged. You were like the ultimate unavailable man. Impossible to hurt me. Except I let my heart get broken. I finally put myself out there and I got hurt. And then you end things with Lemon and offer me everything, but I push you away."

George was lost now.

"Some of the reasons were legitimate. You needed time to get over Lemon. But Lavon was right too. I was also looking for an excuse to push you away. Because I was afraid to let you in again."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to see the real me."

George just stared at her totally confused; "Zoe I know the real you…"

"We've never even had a first date George. There's so much we don't know about each other. And for us to just jump into the middle of a relationship with all these intense feelings. I was afraid you were putting me on this pedestal. And that when we got together and you got to know me. The real me…you wouldn't like what you saw. Then you would realise you had made a mistake."

"Zoe…that's crazy."

"Maybe. But it's true. You may love the idea of me, you may think I'm the woman of your dreams. But I am a mess George. I have flaws. I've never been in a real relationship. I don't know how to do this. I have subconsciously ruined every relationship I have ever had! And my parents haven't exactly been the perfect example of a good relationship."

George suddenly had a flashback to when Zoe's dad came and saved his dad's life. And how he overheard Zoe and his dad arguing about how he had really hurt Zoe when he abandoned her, and how she was desperate for affection because of it and didn't know how to be in relationships with men. Now it all made sense. It made his own heart ache for everything Zoe had been through.

"I don't want to hurt you George." Zoe shook her head; "I couldn't bear to hurt you. Or lose you. You were the first person to accept me in this town. You're one of the few friends I have, I couldn't bear to lose you."

George suddenly realised was Zoe was trying to say, and he smiled. What he got from all that was she was just overwhelmed and afraid they wouldn't work out. But he wasn't. He knew they would. Closing the distance to her he shook his head; "You won't Zoe."

"You don't know that George. What if we date and you realise you can't deal with my craziness and obsessiveness? I'm a high maintenance girl George."

"I have dealt with those types before." George said smirking.

"What if you don't like what you see in the real me George? I'm not perfect."

"No one's perfect Zoe. No relationship is perfect. They take work. And yes we'll fight, and disagree. And there will be days where you are so angry at me, you won't want to talk to me. But you work at it. You don't give up. You fight for each other. Because you care about each other, and will do whatever it takes to make it work because you cannot live without each other. And I cannot live without you Zoe. You make my days brighter, make me smile and believe anything is possible. I know who you are Zoe. I've known you since that day I found you by the side of the road. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Do you really mean that George?" Zoe asked nervously; "I thought I was too late. All the times I pushed you away. I thought I'd screwed this up so many times."

George stared at her scared and worried expression, and couldn't believe she thought there was something wrong with her. Didn't she see what he saw in her?

Silently, he turned and walked back towards his bedroom, knowing what he had to do.

Zoe watched him go and her heart broke, realising what he was saying. She was too late and she turned to go.

Suddenly, the boat's main lights went out, and strings of fairy lights around the boat lit up. Zoe turned startled, and saw the boat was illuminated with a romantic, multi-coloured glow. And it was then Zoe finally noticed the rest of the boat.

Glancing around Zoe saw an alligator key ring dangling off a fairy light in the boat window. A drawing of a crossbow on the kitchen island. A little green alien toy on the sofa. A stethoscope hanging from the ceiling light. A gumbo pot on the coffee table beside a napkin from New Orleans. The Bluebell Battle poster in another window. A pirates hat on the prop up desk. And the movie ticket from the Woody Allen film that George showed her earlier. It was amazing. But she didn't understand…

"George. What is all this?

George cleared his throat nervously; "This is us Zoe."

George turned to the alligator key ring; "The first day we met by the side of the road I knew there was something special about you. Then when I saved you from Burt Reynolds later that night I felt it. A spark." Zoe couldn't help but smile at the memory of George picking her out of the mud, playing along with her fear about Burt Reynolds before telling her the truth that he was Lavon's pet alligator. It was the first time Zoe felt welcomed in Bluebell. George was the first person to accept her. And he never doubted her, or lost faith in her.

He paused to point at the pirate's hat; "The day you helped Brick and I round up town support and contributions to the Hilson's. You didn't have to do it, but you did, because you care for your patients and you put them first."

Then George rushed to pick up the alien toy; "The first case we worked together clearing the Sumners name. The way you diagnosed him and pretended it was an alien abduction for the sake of their marriage, even though it went against what you believe."

Pointing at the Gumbo Pot George continued, appearing on a role. And Zoe didn't want to stop him; "The day you worked so hard to make gumbo with one hand just to get the town to like you. Then saved a man's life and selflessly let Brick take the credit, even though it meant everything to you to get the town's respect, and connect with your real father. All you have ever wanted is to get to know who your real father was, who you are, and get the town to like you."

"And this…" George said holding up the crossbow drawing, smirking at his terrible drawing. And Zoe shared his smirk; "I know not great. But it proves my point." George picked up the movie ticket with his other hand; "That night at the Woody Allen movie you opened up to me, baring your soul to me. And we connected, we talked all night and I realised we had so much in common. Then after I got shot by the crossbow, in the practice, we had a moment. That was when my feelings for you began, and even though I tried to ignore them, I couldn't. Because truth is my heart belonged to you Zoe the moment we met at the side of the road."

Zoe felt her eyes welling up with happiness. She had always dreamed of George saying these words to her, but never thought it would ever happen.

"Then when you called your dad for me…" George said gesturing at the stethoscope above his head; "Even though I know it had to be the hardest thing you ever had to do. You did it for me anyway, and for my dad. Selflessly. Without even a second thought or asking for anything in return. It was the most generous thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You confessed your feelings for me at the Bluebell Battle." George said pointing at the poster; "You put your heart out there. And I know I hurt you by choosing Lemon. I chose history over my heart. I thought you were leaving town to go back to New York, so I chose Lemon to stop myself thinking about you. But then the stayed…you chose to stay and suddenly I had everything I could ever want right in front of me…"

"Then there's our night in New Orleans. You were right. It was the best night of my life too. And I realised for sure how much I cared about you."

"Don't you see Zoe?" George said waving his arms; "All of this? These are all our moments together. Moments which showed me how special, caring, strong, smart, funny, and selfless you are. And they all made me fall for you."

When George finished talking, he gulped and looked at Zoe expectantly.

Zoe was stunned at the realisation. George was in love with her. He really was. With her all of all people. Did she love him too? She thought she did. But how was she to know? She'd never been in love before. Yet she'd never felt this way about anyone else. The way she felt about George. It was intense, overwhelming, like every nerve in her body became alive around him. It was hard to explain.

"No one…no one has ever done anything like this for me before." Zoe said softly looking around at it all again, wondering if this was it, what it was like to be in love. She just couldn't believe George did all this; "It's perfect."

George smiled, realising it was working. Zoe was coming around, and he took his chance and closed the gap between them; "Zoe this is just the beginning of me proving to you how serious I am about us. That you are in no way a rebound, but the real thing. And these memories are just the start. I want to make so many more together. If you'll just give me a second chance?"

"You really mean that? About this being the real thing?" Zoe said nervously staring at George uncertainly. George looked down at her, lost in her eyes as she continued; "Because I am not good at this. And I know I am a handful…" George smirked as he brushed a strand of her hair back from her face, and caressed her cheek; "You're going to have to tell me if I am shutting you out or messing this up because I may not know I'm doing it."

"Zoe…" George interrupted; "I think…" He smiled leaning forward so his face was only mere centre metres from hers; "I think that is something I can definitely help you with."

George couldn't hold back any longer, and he closed the distance, leaning down in one swoop and kissed her.

As soon as George's lips touched hers, Zoe's brain shut down. Any more words she was going to say died in her throat, as shocks went through her body. Her eyes fluttered closed as George's lips softly brushed hers, and at his tender fingers brushing her cheeks. It held so much promise.

The kiss was completely different to the kiss they shared in New Orleans. That kiss was heated, full of emotion, where George's hot lips melted with hers and their bodies fit perfectly. They certainly had chemistry.

But this kiss, it was more. George was telling her he would take it slow, follow her lead. It wasn't a kiss of desperation, but of hope and patience. That there would be more kisses.

Zoe felt her defences caving, and all her reasons for not being with George just seemed to melt away. There was only George.

George's lips on hers. George's arm wrapping around her back pulling her flush against his chest, so she could practically feel his heart racing against her own. She could smell his musky aftershave, and feel the warm touch of his fingers brushing her cheek. She was surrounded by him. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Deepening the kiss, Zoe felt her head spinning. She moved her arms up to George's arms gripping his biceps to ground her.

Then when she felt George's hands move to grab her waist, Zoe looped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Finally when Zoe realised she needed to breath, she released his arms and slowed down the kiss. As did George, and he pulled back, but kept his forehead rested against hers staring right into her eyes. She felt lightheaded, breathless, and her body was on fire.

George was speechless. That kiss was…it was indescribable. It was nothing he had ever experienced before. And as he stared into Zoe's lidded eyes, he saw the twinkling fairy lights reflecting in eyes, like they sparkled. This moment was perfect.

"I should warn you…" George started causing Zoe to blink at him; "I'm never letting you go again. You know that right?"

Zoe grinned, and let out a small chuckle looking down. She had never felt this happy before in her life. Her heart soared at his words, and being in his arms. Then she looked back at him meeting his gaze before looking at his lips eager for another kiss; "You promise?"

She interlocked her fingers with his, bringing their hands up between them.

George matched her smile, briefly kissing the back of her hand before he bent down to kiss her again, whispering again her lips; "Promise." His lips grazed her gently before he pulled her against him and kissed her refusing to hold back anymore. Refusing to let her go. He'd almost lost her and he meant what he said, he would do whatever it takes to make sure he didn't lose her again.


	5. Chapter 5

George leant forward to give Zoe another slow kiss, like they had all the time in the world. Because they did. As they settled down onto the sofa, under the glow of the fairy lights, the rest of the world fell away. There was only them.

When he pulled back, Zoe rested her head on his chest, just below his chin. Smiling, George put his arm around her back, gently running his hand up and down as he used his other hand to brush the hair back from her face.

"Mmm." Zoe let out a soft contented sigh, snuggling against him and George closed his eyes in satisfaction. Having Zoe finally in his arms, it was better than he imagined.

"I feel like I could stay like this forever." George murmured.

Zoe was silent for a moment; "Yeah this is nice." She finally replied, but there was a slight hitch to her voice. And George suddenly realised she had gone still.

Frowning, he leant back to peer down at her; "Hey." George said softly, starting to panic; "What's wrong? Is this too much…"

"No." Zoe sat up; "It's not that…" She sighed looking at George realising she was going to have to get used to confessing her feelings to him; "It's just...you're right. I could stay here, like this, with you forever."

George sat up pleased, and took her hand in his, caressing the back of her hand; "Ok…" He prompted. He knew she was still new to this, and he couldn't push her to open up to him. It was going to take time.

"What about when we do have to leave?" Zoe looked around the boat; "In here, it's so perfect. It's just us. It's like a dream, and the real world doesn't exist. But eventually we are going to have to face reality. And the reality is there's…Lemon."

George looked down nodding in understanding; "Right. And Wade." He finished meeting her gaze to see her reaction. And guilt passed across her face.

"And once the whole town finds out…they hate me because I ruined your wedding and became a home wrecker."

"Hey." George said firmly, turning on the couch to face her, and he crooked his finger under her chin to tilt her head up to face her; "You are in no way a home wrecker. Lemon and I were broken a long time ago, and the wedding was always doomed." George paused; "I will tell Lemon tomorrow…"

"And I need to talk to Wade." Zoe quickly added.

George nodded; "We'll tell them, but how about we keep it from the rest of the town for a while?"

"You really think Lemon and Wade won't tell people?"

George shrugged; "Lemon won't. She'll be too upset to tell people I am now dating you instead of her. And as for Wade…" George trailed off before blowing out a breath; "Honestly Zoe. I don't care what they all think. I just care about us. The town can say what they want, but it won't change how I feel about you."

"You really have a way with words, don't you?" Zoe couldn't help her insides turning to mush when he spoke like that; "You know just want to say to put me at ease."

"I am a lawyer." George smiled and pulled her closer to him, running his hand up her arm; "Is it working?"

Zoe could feel tingles running along her arm, forming under his touch, and she automatically leant closer to him; "Maybe."

"I want to do this right Zoe." George said suddenly serious; "You deserve a real relationship, proper dates. I don't want you to feel like we're rushing into anything. So we'll take it as slow as you want."

"Slow?" Zoe repeated feeling confused, but secretly relieved. She felt exactly the same way. All of this was a little overwhelming, and she was still trying to sort through her feelings. Most of all she didn't know how to do this, and didn't want to screw it up; "So like...baby steps?"

George smirked at her using his words from that night in Mobile, and nodded; "Yes. Exactly. Baby steps."

"Baby steps I can do." Zoe said with a small chuckle. Then she looked at him nervously; "So what now?"

"Well…" George started realising Zoe spooks easily, and he had to try to get her to relax; "I did make dinner."

"Right dinner." Zoe said having completely forgotten; "I am actually pretty hungry."

"Perfect." George stood up walking over to the small kitchen area, and started turning the oven up, having had it on a slow cook in case Zoe hadn't shown.

"Wait you cook?" Zoe said as she watched him, and she suddenly realised she never thought about whether George cooked or not. Another reminder, there was so much Zoe didn't know about him.

Chuckling he glanced at her; "Yes, I do cook. I mean I'm not great, but well you'll see."

"Well you know my cooking skills." Zoe said standing up to grab a drink. George smiled as he thought back to the memory of Zoe trying to cut shrimp one handed.

"Your Gumbo did win second place."

"No not mine. Lavon's. He made it and entered it for me. Mine, he gave to Burt Reynolds."

George couldn't contain his laughter at the image.

"Hey. It wasn't that bad!" Zoe objected but was laughing.

"Sorry. It was just the image. I'm sure it was pretty good."

"No. It was awful."

George looked at Zoe first, and as soon as she smiled he burst out laughing and she joined in. Finally, George thought relieved, Zoe was starting to relax and open up.

"So I didn't know what you would like. So I played it safe and made chicken…" George finished studying her reaction, nervously.

"Chicken is perfect."

0o0o0oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0oo0o0o0

Zoe was nervous when they sat down to eat. Technically, this could be classified as a date now they were dating. Their first date. It had to go right. Or everything after would be a disaster. She wanted them to have flowing conversation like they had before, but as George sat down opposite her. Her brain suddenly went blank.

Smiling reassuring at him, Zoe took a bite of her food and nodded.

"This is really good."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Zoe nodded, hoping he would continue the conversation but he just smiled at her. Self consciously, she went to take a sip of her drink. But as she struggled to think of a thought, she kept on drinking to delay talking.

Fork hallway to his mouth, George suddenly stopped seeing Zoe drink her whole glass of wine and raised an eyebrow.

"Nervous?"

"What?" Zoe said looking at him like a deer caught in headlights; "No. Of course not." She let out a strained chuckle.

"Me too." George replied and Zoe paused.

"You are?"

"Well yeah." George said seriously; "I mean what if you don't like my cooking? Then you'd have to lie to me about it. Our whole relationship will be based on a lie."

Zoe started to panic, realising he had a point. That is until she saw him smirk. And she smiled; "Yeah you're right. Well lucky for us that I do."

"What a relief." George said staring into her eyes with a delighted smile.

The smile stayed on Zoe's face as she realised that George was trying to put her at ease. Then she looked down to straighten her napkin and the table cloth, still feeling nervous at this 'date' dinner.

"Zoe." George said reaching his hand across the table, resting his hand over hers. Instantly, she stopped to look at his comforting gaze; "Hey whatever it is. You can talk to me. That is how this works."

"It's nothing." Zoe said suddenly feeling really stupid; "I just…it's our first date and all…"

George immediately understood.

"Well technically it's not." George said tilting his head; "Because I didn't officially ask you out. So legally and contractually this is only dinner. No expectations. Just dinner. Just talking." George offered with shrug, judging her expression.

Zoe smiled; "Just dinner? And we talk about whatever…"

"Whatever you like."

"Ok." Zoe said beginning to relax, and an idea came to mind as she realised there was still so much she didn't know about George; "I have an idea. We could play 20 questions."

"20 questions?" George said amused and intrigued.

"Well there's a lot we still don't know about each other. And this way we can find out basic information faster."

"Not trying to steal my ID are you there Dr Hart?" George quipped earning a smile from Zoe. But then he raised an eyebrow as he thought more about it; "So these 20 questions? Are there any rules? Can I ask you the same question you ask me? Is there anything off limits?"

George had meant it as a joke, but judging from Zoe's expression she was taking it very seriously; "Erm no rules. And yes, and no."

"Ok. Do you want to go first?" George asked having no idea where to start.

"No you go." Zoe said quickly.

"Right erm ok." George said trying to think fast. Then as he looked at Zoe a question popped into his head; "When did you realise you had feelings for me?"

Zoe paused thinking hard, wanting to give him a real answer; "The night in Mobil, when we talked and I confessed to you about how I'd never been in a serious relationship. Addie had told me before my date with Judson that when you meet the right person everything just flows. And I thought she was making it up. Until that night, with you. Everything just flowed. Everything just fit. That's when I knew you were the one." Zoe looked down; "And then when Lemon came in after you got shot by the crossbow." Zoe started to pull her hand back but George held on.

"I felt it too." George said quickly pulling Zoe's attention back; "There was a moment in your office when I looked at you, and I felt a connection. A spark. And when Lemon came in it felt like an intrusion."

Zoe clears her throat; "Ok. Same question. When did you realise how you felt about me?"

George hesitated briefly knowing his answer would impact the start of their relationship; "That night in Mobil meant a lot to me too. The way you opened up to me, and the way we connected. But I think for me it was a process. It began there in Mobil and it grew. With the way you helped your patients, and everything you did to fit in here. Then what you did for my dad. But I think it was our night in New Orleans which confirmed it for me. That it was more than just attraction. It was something more. And the kiss…"

"Yeah." Zoe said blushing.

"After that I couldn't deny how I felt. But when Lemon and I went into counselling I felt obligated to give it one more go. And I tried to push you out of my mind, convincing myself it was easier because you were leaving. But then you stayed. And instead of settling, I realised I could be with the one I want. The woman of my dreams."

When George finished he shared a look with Zoe, assuring her he meant every word.

"Your turn." He then said enjoying where this was going.

"Favourite colour?" Zoe asked out of the blue, making George chuckle.

"Blue. And you?"

"Red."

"Favourite food?"

0o0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

"No I'm serious!" George exclaimed whilst watching Zoe burst out laughing; "Someone really gave me a cow for my 10th birthday. It was awesome."

"Awesome? A cow really?"

"Well I was ten at the time."

"What happened to the cow?"

"My parents let me have it for two days before they sold it to a farmer. But for those two days Fred was the best present I've ever had."

"Fred?" Zoe chuckled; "That's sweet. You know I really can't imagine what it was like to grow up anywhere but in a city. But it actually sounds fun. I think I'm starting to understand why you all love this town."

"What about you? What was it like growing up in New York?"

"It was amazing." Zoe said smiling at the memories; "Weekend shopping trips with my mom. Riding in cabs and on subways."

"You enjoyed riding in cabs and on subways?"

"What can I say I was born a New Yorker…"

"What was your favourite place in New York?"

"The Natural History Museum."

George blinked surprised; "Really?"

"Yeah I bet you're thinking why not a hospital? Whilst it's true I did enjoy going to the hospitals to visit my dad. The Natural History Museum was the one time it was just me and my dad. He would take me every year on my birthday. Just us. And he would spend the whole day just walking me around telling me all the facts about everything. He wouldn't take a single phone call about a patient. It was the only day I really had his full attention." Zoe had a wistful smile on her face, and George suddenly feared there was more; "But then on my 9th birthday my dad never showed up to take me. At the time, my parents were separated, but I was just a kid who wanted to spend time with her dad. My mom said he called claiming he had to go help a patient. But I was convinced he would show. He always had before. Finally, I went to find him, refusing to believe he would do that to me. So I left home, and took a cab to the hospital."

"You went on your own when you were nine?" George said shocked; "In the city."

"Yeah you wouldn't believe how normal it was that no one even seemed to care. Only when I got to the hospital he wasn't there. I assumed he had already gone to the museum, so I went there next. I searched the whole museum top to bottom, but couldn't find him. I sat there waiting in the dinosaur exhibit for six hours before my mom finally found me. I had fallen asleep. Apparently she had the police searching the whole of Manhattan all day."

George was amazed nothing happened to Zoe, a child in the city all alone; "What happened with your dad?"

"My mom took me home, but my dad wasn't there. Turns out he had taken a flight to Switzerland early that morning and he was going to be gone for a month. That was the last time I went to the Natural History Museum. And after that I hardly saw my dad. I mean, he and mom got divorced not long after. I thought I would still see him though. He was dad. Except he never saw me for my birthday anymore. I got a card every couple of years, and I saw him around Christmas occasionally. But that was it. Now I know it's because he found out I wasn't his daughter, and he just couldn't stand to be around me. But at the time, I was just a kid who couldn't understand why her dad didn't want to see her."

"Oh Zoe." George felt his heart breaking for her. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it tight in reassurance. He couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for her as a kid. It made him furious at her father, wanting to make him pay for hurting Zoe like that. He could see on Zoe's face she was trying to hide her emotions, that it had to be a very sore subject for her, so he didn't push it; "I'm so sorry."

Zoe just shrugged and looked away, not wanting to talk anymore about it. It hurt enough to know her dad didn't want to be her dad anymore, just because she didn't share his blood. She didn't want to talk anymore about her childhood, and how lonely it was.

George could see from her distant look, he made her uncomfortable; "You know your dad is pretty intimidating." He said trying to lighten the mood; "I mean when we were talking, it felt like an interrogation." Zoe let out a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes; "So how are things between you now? If you don't mind me asking."

"Better." Zoe said uncertainly; "After that blowout...," Zoe cringed remembering how he and Lemon had seen and heard it all; "he came to see me. He apologised and explained how he handled things badly because he was angry and hurt when he knew the truth. That I wasn't his. And he couldn't handle being around me. But he said he wanted to make amends. He wanted to be my dad again." Zoe gave a small smile of hope; "He even tried to help me get a job offer the day of the disaster drill, because he knew I was struggling here."

"You had a job offer?" That was news to him. And she was struggling here? That had him wondering what could have happened. Deep down, he suspected he had been to blame.

"Yeah a Cardiothoracic Fellowship in Boston. I almost took it. Booked a plane ticket and everything."

"You were going to leave that night. Why?" George said horrified, having had no idea Zoe had almost left, and that he almost lost her without even knowing.

"I had no one." Zoe used her fork to play with her food; "I'd made such a mess of things here, I had made everyone's lives worse and I had lost everyone." Sighing Zoe looked at George; "At the race I joined Wade to show you I was fighting for you, but in doing so I made him lose his chances of getting his bar because I didn't see how important it was to him. I lost you because you chose Lemon, I lost Wade as he was angry at me, and Lavon because he tried to warn me. And then what happened to Rose…"

"That wasn't your fault."

"I should have diagnosed it sooner. I am a doctor. But I was too caught up in my own drama that I hurt everyone around me. I thought it would be better for everyone if I left."

"You have to know that's not true. But what made you stay?"

"This town." Zoe scoffed, still finding it hard to believe she felt more at home here than in New York; "It grew on me. And whilst, I could be a great surgeon in New York. I realised being here has made me a better person. I know I made mistakes. But before when I was a surgeon, I was so focused on the diagnosis, I couldn't see the person behind it, but being here has shown me how important it is to care. And I knew I couldn't leave. Bluebell was the place I was meant to be."

George couldn't help but grin in relief that she stayed. It terrified him to think she had almost left without him knowing, and he was overcome with guilt and sadness he wasn't there for her when she needed someone.

"Surprisingly, my dad said he was proud of me." Zoe continued with a weak smile; "I mean it doesn't make up for everything that's happened between us. I'm still angry he had the decency to suggest we just be friend, after he abandoned me, but it's a start. And the important thing is, is that he is trying. Right?" Zoe said looking at George wondering if she was being delusional about her dad.

"Of course." George replied; "Zoe what you said about giving my dad a second chance, you were right. And we were able to find some common ground. And although I don't really know him, from our one conversation I can tell he's really protective of you. He really cares about you. And well Zoe you are…amazing. How can he not want a second chance to get to know you?"

"Thanks George. You don't have to say all that though."

"I know. But it's true." George replied sincerely, and then he smiled; "We still have a few more questions left in our little game."

"Mmm ok. Do you have any desert?"

Grinning, George nodded; "That I do. So do you want pie or ice cream?"


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe couldn't sleep again. She just lay there in her bed staring at the ceiling. Except unlike last night, this time it was because she couldn't stop thinking about her amazing night with George.

After they had finished dinner and desert. They had continued to talk for hours, well into the night. Talking about everything and anything about themselves. Zoe didn't want the night to end. By the time she had to leave, Zoe was kicking herself for her fear about not being with George. Why was she so afraid? It was perfect.

George the gentleman that he is, drove her home and escorted her right to her door.

"I had a really lovely time tonight Zoe." George said grinning at her, and Zoe couldn't help but smile back.

"Me too. Thank you for dinner. And everything you did for me…it was amazing."

Suddenly George's face became really serious; "Listen Zoe. I know I've already made this clear. But I need you to know that I'm not going to hurt you again. I wont let you down. You gave me a second chance, and I am going to do everything I can to show you every day what you mean to me, and give you the relationship you deserve. So…befitting that I will be asking you out for our first date very soon. The right way."

"Oh you will, will you?" Zoe said amused and excited.

"Yes and so I will bid you goodnight." George said leaning forward to her and brushing her hair from her face; "Thank you again for a lovely night." George said huskily, before he leaned down as if to kiss her but then kissed her cheek. And he stepped back.

Zoe was confused, wondering why he hadn't kissed her. Did she do something wrong?

"I'll call you. Goodnight Dr Hart." George said still grinning as he walked back to his car.

Zoe watched him go uncertain, until she realised what George was doing. Taking it slow. Baby steps. For her. And she smiled.

"Goodnight George."

Zoe was replaying the evening in her head all night. It had been perfect. She had never felt so happy. She just couldn't believe she was finally with George Tucker! This was everything she had been dreaming about. And she was excited about their first date. If it was to be anything like tonight, it would be amazing.

Suddenly Zoe's phone started ringing, and she frowned as she turned to look at the time. It was barely 7 am. Who would be calling her? Then she peered at her phone and saw it said George Tucker calling.

Grinning, Zoe sat up in bed and answered the phone.

"Dr Hart." Zoe said casually as if she didn't know who was calling.

"Oh Zoe." George who was on his way to work, stopped and chuckled nervously; "It's George. Good morning."

"Good morning George." Zoe said sweetly.

George smiled at hearing her voice; "I actually thought I'd get your voicemail."

"Oh well I can hang up if you would prefer it…"

"No no no. This is fine. Better actually." George said quickly; "I just called to say…thank you again for last night. I couldn't stop thinking about it all night."

"Me too." Zoe said grinning.

"And I was wondering…" George started, suddenly feeling nervous that Zoe might say no.

"Yes?"

"Would you maybe want to get a cup of coffee later? Maybe lunch?"

"Wow George that sounds great. I'd love too." Zoe said smiling as she jumped out of bed rushing to get ready, but then she stopped spotting Wade leaving his place through her window. And she froze; "But…I'm not sure it's good idea."

"Oh." George said stopping mid step in the street, and he frowned panicking.

"No it's not that." Zoe said knowing what he must think; "I just think I need to talk to Wade first. George I'm sorry. I definitely want to go out with you. For coffee, for dinner. I want to make that clear. I just don't think they should find out from anyone else. I've caused enough scandals in this town."

"No Zoe, you are completely right." George sighed; "We agreed to do this right. So I will talk to Lemon today. But you have to stop blaming yourself for all of this. It's my fault."

"You will?" Zoe said surprised, ignoring the last past; "Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Um no. Not really. But don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise. And I'll call you later?"

"Yes. And let's take a rain check on that coffee?"

"Definitely." George agreed smiling again; "And I'm holding you to that Dr Hart. You know as a lawyer, a verbal agreement is binding."

"Oh right on course." Zoe said playing along; "I wouldn't want to break the law or anything."

Laughing with Zoe, George nodded; "Have a good day Zoe."

"You too."

0o0o00o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0oo0

As soon as George hung up with Zoe, he sighed deeply. That had not gone how he expected it would. But Zoe was right. He had to talk to Lemon.

That was not going to go well...

Dialling Lemon's number, George took a deep breath. Relieved when he got her voicemail; "Hey Lemon it's uh George. Look I know I am the last person you want to talk to at the moment. But I need to talk to you about something. It's pretty important. So if you can call me back when you get this."

George hung up, nodding. He was proud of himself. Facing Lemon and telling her was good, it was proof he was finally moving on from her. And he should take it as good news that Zoe wants him to tell Lemon, that Zoe really does want to be with him.

0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

"Morning Lavon." Zoe said cheerfully as she walked into Lavon's kitchen.

"Big Z." Lavon said shocked looking up from his laptop; "I thought you were going to New York…

Zoe couldn't help but grin; "Well let's just say plans changed."

Lavon narrowed his eyes at her until it clicked, and he looked at her with a happy smile; "So you and George…"

Zoe nodded her head giddily; "We finally made it official."

"Oh well congratulations." Lavon said moving around to give her a hug, happy for her; "I know how much you've been wanting this. And I'm glad you stayed."

"Thanks Lavon." Zoe paused as she watched him move back over to his laptop at the island; "I also wanted to say thank you for your help."

Lavon sent her a confused look.

"For last night. Making me see I was making a mistake running away. You were right." Zoe looked at him with appreciation; "And George told me what you were going to do. I appreciate what you were trying to do. You're a good friend Lavon."

"Anything for you big Z."

"Why are you so happy?" Zoe said as she took a bite of a muffin, suddenly realising Lavon was humming as he sat back at his laptop.

"Well Lavon Hayes is up 5 points in the polls this morning." Lavon said grinning.

"Oh my god Lavon that's great!"

"Yeah and with the debate tonight. There is no way Ruby can beat me. I have to admit I couldn't have done it without Lemon."

Zoe froze as she saw Lavon's face; "Wait you're not...you and Lemon aren't..."

"What?! No. That ended a long time ago. Besides I have more important things to worry about. Like winning this election. I have to get my talking points down. Be prepared for any question."

"Well if you need any help. Let me know. I have to go talk to Wade."

"Wade? You mean to tell him about George?"

"Yeah. And George is telling Lemon too. Any advice?"

"Er don't screw it up."

Ever the word of wisdom. Zoe stared at him and gave a small bob of her head; "Great ok. Thanks."

0o0o0oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

"Hi Wade." Zoe said cautiously as she walked into the Rammer Jammer. It was early, so there was only a few people in the place at the moment. Lucky for her; "Can we talk?"

"Sure what do you need Doc?" Wade asked raising an eyebrow at her as he was wiping glasses.

"I just thought you should know…I mean I would rather you hear this from me and not anyone else…That me and…that…I"

"You and George Tucker are dating." Wade finished for her and Zoe froze for a second before frowning.

"How did you…You know it doesn't matter." Zoe said walking closer; "How does that make you feel?"

Wade looked at amused; "Er doc I don't sit around thinking about your love life and how it makes me feel. You can date whoever you like."

"Right so you are ok with it? With seeing me and George together?"

Wade shrugged; "Look what do you want me to say Doc? We had one night. It's not like we had a relationship. It's fine really. Whatever we had it clearly didn't work out. You were right Zoe. We don't belong together. So if you and George Tucker are happy. Then so be it. I wont cause any trouble for you."

"Ok if you're sure.."

"I'm sure I have to get back to work. So if there is nothing else."

"Right sorry. Bye Wade."

0o0oo0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

George walked into the Butterstick Bakery a few hours later, nervous. When he started work, Lemon had left a message to meet her here. This was good, it meant him and Zoe would be official. But well telling Lemon that was another story. It was bad enough when she punched him after he called off the wedding. He just hoped the being in a public place would deter any outbursts.

Walking inside, George spotted Lemon sitting at a table in the corner, writing in a notebook.

Taking a deep breath he walked over.

"Lemon hi."

"George good you're here. Listen I need your help getting votes for Lavon so if you could…"

"Um actually Lemon." George interrupted quickly, sitting down as she started to rant knowing once she started she wouldn't stop; "That's not why I'm here."

"So what is it? I have to be at Lavon's in an hour so whatever it is…"

"Ok well I just wanted you to hear it from me, and no one else."

"Hear what?"

"Zoe and I are dating." George said quickly. He ripped off the band aid.

He winced, preparing for her to yell. But she just sat there silently, looking at him blankly.

"Lemon? Did you hear me?"

"Yes I did." Lemon said calmly; "Was there anything else?"

"Erm no…but I was expecting more of a reaction."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't react enough for you. What do you want me to say? That I'm happy to see my ex running around town with the girl he left me for?"

"Well no.."

"Well thank you for telling me. But if you will excuse me, I have to work on Lavon's campaign." Lemon then walked out without looking back, and George let out a sigh.

That hadn't gone great, but it could have been worse.

Honestly though, it felt like a big weight have been lifted. Lemon knew. She wasn't happy with it, but she knew. He could be seen with Zoe in public.

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

"Good morning Addie. Good morning Brick." Zoe said blissfully as she strolled into the practice. After telling Wade, Zoe felt relieved. Of course the whole town didn't know yet, but that didn't matter. George was right. They didn't matter.

Zoe just hoped Lemon took the news as well as Wade did.

"Morning." Brick said cautiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

Addie smirked at Zoe; "Well what has got you happier than a bug in heat?"

"Oh nothing." Zoe said quickly, not wanting to say anything in front of Brick; "Just a beautiful day. Don't you think? And Brick how are you?"

"You're not trying to steal my patients are you?" Brick said suspiciously.

"What no! Just trying to be nice."

"Mmm." Brick murmured in disbelief before walking towards his office.

As soon as he was gone, and Zoe grabbed her patient files for the day, humming to herself before heading to her office. But Addie followed.

"Ok what is it?"

"What?"

"Whatever has you so happy, that you didn't want to say in front of Brick."

"Ok fine but only because I want to tell someone." Zoe said bouncing on the spot, full of excitement; "George and I are finally together!"

Addie's face went from shock to disbelief, to a frown; "George as in George Tucker?"

"Yes. Why do you know another George?" Zoe joked, but when Addie didn't say anything Zoe hesitated; "What? Come on say something."

"Well I'm just a little surprised…are you sure this is what you want?"

"What of course it is! You know I've been crazy about George for like forever."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Zoe."

"I'm finally happy Addie." Zoe said defensively, not liking what Addie was implying; "It would be nice if you could be happy for me."

"Hey I'm happy if you're happy."

That's the thing. Zoe was happy. Finally. Nothing was going to ruin that for her.

0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

George walked into the doctor's practice very nervous. He was afraid about encountering Brick, but he really wanted to see Zoe.

Luckily as he peered into the waiting room, there were no patients and no sign of Brick. Addie wasn't even there.

Relieved, George peered his head into Zoe's office, finding her standing at her desk, with her back to him looking at a file. He watched for a moment, amazed by her beauty. And he watched as her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. Then suddenly she turned his way, and she jumped looking at him with wide eyes.

"George?" Zoe put her hand to her chest, and chuckled.

"Zoe hi. Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I brought you some coffee." He said holding up two take out cups.

"No I just wasn't expecting you." Zoe said smiling at him as she took one; "Thank you. You were serious about holding me to that rain check."

"What can I say? I am a lawyer."

George and Zoe shared a small laugh.

"So…does this mean you talked to Lemon?"

George gave a quick nod; "I did."

"How did she take it?" Zoe said looking down self consciously fearing George may have changed his mind after talking with Lemon.

"Erm I'm not entirely sure. At first she didn't say anything, then she yelled a bit and basically said she didn't care. Then she left."

"So basically a normal Lemon response." Zoe joked and that earned a small smile from George.

"And Wade? How did he take the news?"

"Better than I thought." Zoe said with a furrowed brow before shrugging; "But then again we didn't really have a relationship. So…"

"So…" George drawled out as he stepped closer to her with a seductive grin; "Lemon knows. Wade knows. Nothing to hide now."

"I guess you're right." Zoe said tilting her head up as he stopped right in front of her, and she smiled alluringly at him.

George merely took the coffee cup from her hand, setting both of them on the desk. Then wrapping his free arm around her, he ducked his head to kiss her. It started out slow, but George couldn't help get carried away when Zoe sighed, melting against him. He deepened the kiss as she allowed him entrance into her mouth. Zoe was so caught up in kissing George, the whole world seemed to just melt away.

That was until they were interrupted.

"Dr Hart I need your he-! Oh my god!"

George pulled away from Zoe, and they both turned startled to see Tom Long standing in the doorway, cradling his arm to his chest.

"Oh my god." He said again grinning; "Zoe Hart and George Tucker!"

"Hi Tom." George said offering a small smile, sending an amused glance at Zoe. Secretly pleased at seeing her flushed face and desire fuelled eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" Tom then gasped as Zoe tried to collect herself, her body still tingling from George's touch; "Was it after the wedding?"

"What do you need Tom?" Zoe said loudly interrupting him before he got carried away

"Oh I err tripped at Wanda's this morning and think I broke my arm. So does Lemon know about you two?"

"Erm." George said nervously, afraid Zoe was getting spooked. This was exactly what she feared would happen.

"Why don't you go through Tom and I'll be in in a second?"

"Oh ok." Tom said still grinning before walking off; "You two look great together by the way."

"Thanks Tom." George said chuckling as Zoe led him to the office doorway.

"Well I guess the news it out now." Zoe said turning back to him biting her lip; "Everyone knows Tom is the town gossip." George saw the wheels turning in her brain.

"Hey it's going to be ok." George said putting his hands on her arms; "In a way it's good. We don't have to sneak around. We can go out in the open. Just think…I can kiss you without caring what anyone is thinking."

"That does sound appealing."

"Besides just remember we are in this together." George said with authority; "If anyone says anything about us, they are going to have to deal with me."

"Oh really?" Zoe said amused, wrapping her arms around his neck; "So does that make you like my…knight in shining armour or something?"

George chuckled; "Or something." He said leaning down to kiss her again.

"I just had the most brilliant idea!" Tom said bursting in again and Zoe huffed resting her head against George's chest in frustration at being interrupted again. George dropped his arms and leant his head back equally frustrated but amused.

"Yes Tom." George said turning to Tom with a small friendly smile to rush Tom along.

"You can double date with me and Wanda! Isn't that fantastic!"

"Erm…well Tom…" George started, completely thrown and trying to think of a way to let Tom down easily. But then he heard Zoe chuckling beside him, and it threw him, and he felt a laugh bursting out; "We'll get back to you ok?"

"Great! I'll tell Wanda!" Tom said before turning back to the exam room.

George shook his head in disbelief before looking at Zoe, who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Well that's two people in town who we don't have to worry about." George said loving the twinkle of delight in Zoe's eyes; "Who knows maybe by the end of today no one will care that you're my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Zoe questioned surprised, but her lips curled upwards in pleasure. Her heart fluttered and she got lost in his eyes.

George smiled sheepishly; "Well I just assumed…"

"No no I like it. Girlfriend." Zoe turned the word over in her mind; "And I guess…" Zoe paused as she stepped back towards George, unable to resist reaching for him. She ran her hands up his chest; "That makes you…my boyfriend."

"You would be right."

"So that would be mean I could do this…" Zoe said leaning up to kiss George, melting into his arms. She found she could get lost in George's kisses, that she could stay in his arms forever.

"Er sorry Dr Hart." Tom said rushing back in; "This really hurts, and I have to get to work soon…"

"Right of course." Zoe said stepping back from George with reluctance, her cheeks blushing.

"It's ok. I'll see you later." George said walking out with a small chuckle.

Zoe watched him go and let out a happy sigh. It felt like she was on cloud nine at the moment.

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0

"So…" Tom said grinning at Zoe as she examined his arm, and looked at his x-rays.

"So it's not a break. You have a mild sprain in your wrist. I'll bandage it up and it should heal in a week or two. You'll just have to come in for a follow up appointment next week."

"No I mean about you and George Tucker!" Tom said eagerly; "How long has that been going on?"

Zoe was too happy not to tell him; "Erm not long. Just around Halloween."

"Oh wow. So what happened? Did he ask you out? Did you ask him out? Or did you just sort or run into each and it just happened? Like in that movie…"

"Ok well I guess it kind of happened. George sent me some flowers and invited me for dinner…"

"Ooo…"

"But we haven't officially told everyone yet." Zoe said quickly before Tom got too excited; "It's still very new."

"Oh right." Tom said with wide eyes; "So you weren't going to tell people?" Tom frowned darting his eyes around..

"We were. Just not yet. When we were ready."

"Oh." Tom said looking away sheepishly as Zoe bandaged his arm; "So would you be mad if people found out? Like today? Because I kind of already texted Wanda and told her. I'm so sorry. I'm sure she wont tell anyone. Or many people…"

A sudden commotion of voice grew louder in the waiting room as patients came in; "I always knew she was behind it…."

"Poor Lemon…"

"….ruined wedding…"

"Good doctor..."

Zoe stilled at hearing all the voices, especially the critical ones about her being with George. This was exactly what she was worried about. She had worked really hard to get the townspeople to respect her, and now this…They were determined to see the worst in her.

"That double date offer is still on the table." Tom offered, and Zoe sent him a grateful smile before getting back to work. It was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0

Strolling out of the courthouse, George had a spring in his step. After his encounter with Zoe, when she called him his boyfriend, he couldn't hold back the grin on his face.

Then winning his latest case in court. It was turning into the best day ever…

"Afternoon Sheila. Ethel." George said nodding his head as he passed the two sisters as they sat on a bench in the town square.

"It's not right." Sheila murmured to Ethel; "Doing that to poor Lemon."

"They are a cute couple though."

"I knew that Dr Hart was trouble the moment she walked into town."

George froze mid step, and glanced back at Sheila and Ethel. And then he spotted other people across the street, and in the town square glancing his way, pointing and whispering. The words he heard the most were – Zoe and George.

The news was out.

Wow. It spread faster than he expected.

Smiling, George felt relieved that the town knew. It meant he and Zoe could go out in public without fearing anything.

That was until he realised the whispering among the townspeople were accompanied by judging looks, and harsh whispers.

Oh this was not good…He had to see Zoe.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wade." Lemon called out as she rushed into the Rammer Jammer spotting him wiping down a table; "Good you're here. I need to talk to you."

"Sure what's…" Immediately, she walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the corner.

"Woah Lemon.." Wade said pulling her arm from her vice grip and rounding on her; "What's with the manhandling?"

"I need to tell you something. You need to prepare yourself." Lemon paused for a moment before continuing; "Zoe Hart and George Tucker are dating."

Lemon waited for a reaction, but Wade just stood there looking at her bemused.

"And…?" Wade prompted.

Lemon frowned; "I thought…don't you care? Weren't you and Zoe?"

Wade smirked and rolled his eyes; "We slept together once. I'm not going to get all heartbroken over her dating someone else." Wade was about to turn to walk away when he stopped; "But what about you? How are you doing with all this?"

Lemon was looking away lost in thought for a moment before turning to him suddenly; "What? I'm fine."

"Right. Whatever you say." Wade said not believing her.

"Lemon! There you are…" Lavon said rushing in; "I've been calling you…"

"Oh sorry. I got held up." Lemon said turning away from Wade to join Lavon at a table.

"So I've got your talking points all set up. All the possible questions they could ask you." Lemon said holding out a piece of paper for Lavon; "The focus is Bluebell being your home. Ruby cannot just sweep in here from the big city and change everything. She cant just take everything from you…" Lemon trailed off as she suddenly had a flash of seeing Zoe and George getting married, and she suddenly felt sick.

"…looks great. Thank you for all this Lemon. I couldn't do this without you." Lavon said looking up, but then frowned when he saw Lemon looking away sadly.

"I'm sorry what?" Lemon said turning to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Lemon said faking a smile.

Lavon frowned confused for a second why she would be upset. And then he realised that Zoe had said George was going to talk to Lemon about him and Zoe. Today.

"He told you, didn't he? George?" Lavon asked gently, in case Lemon didn't know.

Lemon paused to look at Lavon, shocked he knew. But then she remembered that Zoe and Lavon were best friends and she sighed nodding; "Of course Zoe told you."

"How are you?"

"Fine." Lemon said firmly sitting up; "I am a strong single woman. I do not care what George does, or who he dates. And my complete focus is on your campaign, and the debate tonight. So back to the talking points…"

0o0o0oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

After Zoe finished her patients for the day, which was shorter than she planned considering half her patients had cancelled, she headed back home to change. She wanted to get ready for the debate tonight, promising to be there to show support for Lavon.

Although, she was beginning to doubt whether going was a good idea now. She was a pariah to the whole town, now she was with George. Being at the debate tonight would likely do more harm than good for Lavon.

As Zoe finished getting ready, she sighed as she looked at her phone to check the time. If she was going to make the debate she had to go now. But something was holding her back. Just like with George.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Zoe..?"

Zoe froze. It was George.

"George?" Zoe said shocked as she headed to the door and let George inside.

"Hey." George said softly before he stopped in front of her, taking her in; "Wow."

"What?" Zoe said furrowing her brow self consciously.

"You. You look so beautiful." George stepped closer to her brushing the hair from her shoulder, before running his hand down her arm to take her hand.

A smile tugged at Zoe's lips. With anyone else, it might have been a cheesy line. But Zoe knew George truly meant it.

"I stopped by the practice wanting to walk you home after you finished, but Brick said you'd already gone." George said as he raised an eyebrow at her concerned, seeing she looked upset.

"Yeah." Zoe said looking down smoothing her dress; "No point staying when all my patients cancel." Then she turned around and headed back inside pretending to gather her stuff.

"Oh Zoe." George said guiltily following her. He ran a hand over his face; "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No George." Zoe said turning around shaking her head.

"No I can fix it. I can talk to Lemon. Talk to the town. I can fix it." George said firmly taking her hands.

"George this isn't your fault." Zoe said firmly; "It's just…" Zoe shrugged sighing; "It's just the way things will always be. The town is never going to accept me. No matter how hard I try."

George saw Zoe looking so sad, and a pain stabbed at his heart in sympathy. All she had ever wanted was to fit in. To belong. And he'd made things worse for her.

Unsure what else to say, George tugged her forward and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised for a moment, before melting into his arms. Snuggling into his chest, Zoe closed her eyes relishing in his embrace.

"You'll always have me." George said as he hugged her tight, wishing he could take her pain away; "I promise you'll never feel alone again. Because I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks George." Zoe said pulling back from him to look him in the eye so he could see her face; "That means more to me than you know."

George brushed his knuckles across her cheek smiling, before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"We really should be getting to the debate." Zoe said once she pulled away. Although she would rather say here with George and continue that kiss.

George nodded, mirroring Zoe's thoughts; "Just remember ignore what anyone says. And I'll be right by your side the whole time."

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0

"Ok so you've memorised the talking points?" Lemon said as she and Annabeth stood opposite Lavon; "No matter what." Lemon said firmly; "You just keep reminding people that Bluebell is your home not hers!"

"Yes!" Annabeth emphasised.

"Ruby Jefferies hasn't set foot in this town in 16 years. And she thinks she can just waltz in from the big city and tell us how to run out town?" Lemon wagged her finger.

"That's good. Say big city!" Annabeth adds, and Lavon nods quickly glancing between the two.

"No you bury her. This town is yours. Not hers. It's time for the town of Bluebell to see the real Ruby Jefferies."

"Attention everyone. Debate starts in five minutes!" Dash said through the microphone and everyone turned to the stage briefly.

Lavon started to clear his throat and found it was suddenly dry.

"I'll get you a glass of water." Annabeth offered rushing off.

"You ready for this?" Lemon asked studying Lavon.

Lavon nodded firmly putting his hand on her arm; "Thanks to you."

Lemon smiled as she looked into Lavon's eyes. Suddenly, they both found themselves lost in each other's eyes.

Suddenly a few gasps went out through the crowd, followed by whispers. It dragged Lemon and Lavon from their moment, and they turned looking through the crowd, spotting what was causing the murmurs. Zoe and George had just walked in.

"I cant believe they showed." Someone whispered.

"Are you ok?" Lavon asked gently, peering to study Lemon's face.

"I'm fine. Tonight is not about me." Lemon said firmly as Annabeth returned with the drink; "Go prepare your voice. You've got this."

Zoe froze as she walked inside the Rammer Jammer as everyone suddenly turned to stare at her and George. She felt her feet start to back up.

Then suddenly she felt a hand in hers. It was strong, and squeezed her hand softly and reassuringly. Zoe looked down surprised before looking at George, who was staring at her smiling; "I'm right here." He whispered; "I'm not going anywhere. We can do this together."

Zoe saw the sureness in his eyes, and she felt a newfound confidence. Leaning into his arms, Zoe smiled and took a deep breath.

"You made it!" Lavon said rushing over smiling at Zoe, before pulling her into a hug. Then he patted George on the arm.

"Yeah. Although maybe we shouldn't be here." Zoe said biting her lip as she looked behind Lavon at people staring.

Lavon frowned before turning back around in understanding; "No. I need you here." Lavon held out his hands to stop Zoe in case she ran; "Both of you. Please stay."

"The Debate will start in a few moments. Candidates please take your posts."

Lavon turned at the announcement, before looking at Zoe pleadingly.

"Of course we'll stay." Zoe finally said smiling; "We got your back."

"Great!" Lavon said grinning before rushing over to finalise with Lemon.

"That was really brave." George said nodding at her.

"What?" Zoe said scoffing.

"I know it's not easy to be here. It's taken real strength to be here anyway, for Lavon." George said putting his arm around her; "You're a good friend. And girlfriend."

Zoe smiled, still not used to the term; "Well your girlfriend needs a drink right now. A big one."

"Coming up." George said chuckling as he guided her to the bar, ignoring the stares and whispers.

Brick stared at George and Zoe and tutted; "It's not right. Parading her around like this in front of you." Brick said before turning to Lemon.

"Daddy it's fine." Lemon said smiling; "I don't care. George has his own life now and can date whoever he wants. I'm fine."

Brick turned in his seat studying her, before sharing a look with Annabeth; "You really are, aren't you? Could it be there is someone special in your life?"

"No." Lemon said laughing before taking on a sly smile; "But there may be…someone…I may have my eye on. And that's all I'm saying about that."

Lavon took a deep breath as he straightened his tie, and he started emerging from the bathroom.

But as he did he heard a voice.

"I didn't tell Dash about Zoe and George, honest Tom!" Lavon heard Wanda plea to her boyfriend Tom; "I didn't tell anyone."

Lavon frowned peering around the corner seeing Tom and Wanda standing in the corner in a quiet argument.

"Well actually I did tell Ruby." Wanda then said casually; "But only because she was there when I read your message out loud. But it's Ruby. She wouldn't have told Dash. Right?"

Lavon felt pure rage. So it was Ruby who spread the news about Zoe and George. Just to hurt him. Lavon looked out among the crowd seeing Zoe standing on the edge of the crowd, looking anxiously at the crowd. George was clearly trying to take Zoe's mind of it, but Lavon could see Zoe was upset and would rather be somewhere else. How could Ruby do that to Zoe?

Moving through the crowd to the opposite side of the stage, Lavon spotted Ruby standing in the corner smoothing her dress and hair. He just got angrier.

"I need to talk to you."

Ruby stared at him blankly; "Lavon. The debate starts in a few minutes. Can't this wait?"

"I know it was you." Lavon snapped and Ruby frowned; "You're the one who leaked the news to Dash about Zoe and George!" A few heads snapped their way.

Ruby looked around nervously, before sighing; "I had to ok. This is a race. I couldn't just pass up the opportunity to win. Besides it's not a big deal. The town was going to find out eventually."

"No you did this to hurt me! Zoe was your friend!" Lavon exclaimed; "You have no idea what you've done. People are going to get hurt because of this. Do you really care about no one but yourself!" By the time Lavon had finished a silence had broken out in the Rammer Jammer, and Lavon saw Zoe and George looking at them amongst the crowd. And Zoe's face was a picture of anger, confusion and hurt.

"The debate is er about to begin." Dash said nervously, sensing the tension in the room; "Candidates please take your podiums."

Lemon frowned as she glanced around at Zoe and George, and then she saw Lavon's angry face. And after what they all just heard, she couldn't believe what Ruby did. That was so out of line.

"Zoe." George said softly peering at Zoe seeing she was upset as they sat down at a table in the corner. After Lavon and Ruby's outburst exposing her as the one who told the town, George noticed how Zoe shut down. George placed his hand over Zoe's; "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Zoe said forcing a smile as she looked at him, but as she looked away the smile fell away. She sipped her drink as if everything was normal.

"Ok. So first question." Dash said loudly as the crowd sat down ready for the debate; "For Ruby Jefferies. What would you bring to Bluebell as Mayor?"

"Sometimes you have to cut back the dead wood so allow new growth. And as Mayor I would bring new changes to Bluebell to focus on revitalising the town into prosperity."

A wave of claps and cheers went out among the crowd.

"And Mayor Lavon Hayes. Same question."

"Change is important." Lavon started nodding, trying to collect his thoughts and his anger; "But so are town values and traditions. I've been here my whole life. And the thing that has held the town together is the people in it. Bluebell is special because of all of you. Our traditions bring the town together. Everyone has each other's backs, everyone supports each other. That is the one thing that will never change in Bluebell as long as I am Mayor."

"Can't say the same for town morals." Somebody murmured among the crowd causing Lavon to turn sharply.

"Yes er that leads to our second question." Dash interrupted; "How do you differentiate Mayoral duties to personal dramas?"

Lemon froze; "What?" She hissed; "That's not an official question."

Lavon frowned; "I'm sorry what kind of question is that?"

"Well I think we are all wondering what was your involvement in the creation of 'Zorge'?"

"Er 'Zorge'?" Lavon repeated.

"Zoe Hart and George Tucker." Dash corrected and stared at him expectantly.

George sensed people staring at him and Zoe, and that Zoe was shifting in her seat like she was going to bolt. Immediately he tightened his grip on her hand; "Zoe…" George started but was interrupted.

"You are Dr Hart's best friend." Someone shouted; "You had to know."

"Did she ruin George and Lemon's wedding?" Another person yelled.

Lemon glanced around uncomfortably, realising she was relieving that horrible day again! Lavon glanced between Lemon and Zoe panicked. This was going horribly wrong.

"Um no look I didn't know…"

"So she did ruin the wedding?" Dash prompted.

"No no no. That's not what I said." Lavon chuckled nervously; "And I have nothing to say about Zoe and George. This debate is not…"

"Is that because you don't support Zoe and George's relationship?"

"No." Lavon replied instantly and then gasps went out among the crowd; "I mean yes!" Lavon said quickly; "I am very happy for George and Zoe."

"But you don't support them being together?"

"This is why personal dramas should be kept separate from Mayoral duties." Ruby exclaimed; "And I intend to devote my entire focus to improving this town, and not on other people's love lives." Ruby finished sending a look at Lavon.

Lavon was shocked into silence.

Zoe had had enough. Grabbing her purse she pushed her chair back to stand up; "Zoe…" George said concerned.

"I'm sorry George." Zoe said simply as she stood up sharply causing the chair to scrape across he floor, causing everyone to stare. Including Lavon

George went to rush after Zoe as she rushed to leave.

"Zoe wait. Zoe Zoe hey…" George said grabbing Zoe's arm as they got outside the Rammer Jammer. Finally making her stop.

When she turned to him, she was clearly upset and angry.

"This was a mistake George." Zoe shook her head; "I told you. Being here was only going to hurt Lavon. And now he wont be Mayor, and you're going to get hurt too by being with me. I should have known. I mean you are this town and you have a reputation here and being with me is ruining that…"

"What?" George said shocked; "No. Zoe you have made my life better. I don't care about my reputation. I care about you. I know we belong together. And we can through anything together."

"I don't know George…"

Lavon could see through the Rammer Jammer window of Zoe and George arguing outside, and he realised Zoe had to be ending things because of this. Because of Ruby.

Arguing and whispers were going out amongst the crowd.

And then Lavon spotted Lemon starting to get up to leave too as Brick tried to stop her.

"Bluebell is my home." Lavon started and some people stopped talking but others kept arguing; "And I have always put the town's best interest first. I would do anything for Bluebell. And the townspeople. Meaning I will not lie." Lavon finished and everyone froze, including Lemon; "I am happy for Zoe and George. And I don't care how this affects my campaign for Mayor. Because my friendships do not affect my ability to be Mayor. In fact, they make me a better Mayor. Just like Zoe and George's relationship does not affect their abilities to do their jobs. Nor is it any of our business. Instead of criticising two people for finding happiness and love, we should be supporting them. After all that's what Bluebell is about. Supporting our fellow neighbours, loving those we care about. And if we turn on each other then we're not Bluebell anymore. And if I am to stay your Mayor I will do whatever it takes to ensure Bluebell stays Bluebell, our beloved town. Which it has been for over 200 years, and what it will stay as long as we uphold our town values and traditions to love and care for each other."

When Lavon was finished, there was complete silence. He could hear the crickets chirping outside. Looking down he realised he just lost the election, Ruby was going to win.

Then the whole room went up in applause and cheers.

"Woo Lavon!"

"Lavon!"

"Lavon!"

"Lavon!"

A chant went out among the crowd and Ruby reared back startled and panicked. Lavon smiled surprised, and he turned seeing Lemon clapping at smiling at him. Then he spotted Zoe standing at the back of the room clapping and smiling at him too. And she mouthed thank you to him when they locked gazes.

It was then he spotted George walk up to beside Zoe, put his arm around her, and nod at Lavon in gratitude.

Maybe there was still hope.


	8. Chapter 8

"I cant believe you did that!" Zoe exclaimed as she hugged Lavon after the debate; "You just risked your whole campaign! What about the election?"

"Ruby used you both to hurt me." Lavon said shrugging at Zoe and George; "It was the least I could do to fix things. I don't want you two to suffer because of this election. It's not worth it."

"Thank you Lavon." George said sincerely grateful, relieved that someone else cared for Zoe as much as he did.

"There's a chance you might still win." Zoe offered; "I mean that speech…" Zoe glanced around at the now smiling people; "It changed a lot of minds."

"Maybe." Lavon shrugged; "But I'm not going to sneak to Ruby's level to win. If the townspeople want me as Mayor then fine, but if not I'll adapt. Right now…I'd rather hang out with my two friends." Lavon slung his arm around Zoe's shoulder and it made her smile, feeling so touched Lavon would be willing to throw the election for her.

0o0oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

"Great speech Lavon!" Tom said slapping Lavon on the shoulder as he and Wanda passed; "Congratulations George, Zoe."

Lavon nodded as he turned in his chair; "Thanks Tom." Then he turned back to face Zoe and George who were sitting opposite him at the table, holding hands, Zoe leaning into George's embrace.

"Yeah thanks Tom, Wanda." Zoe said chuckling.

"Hey congrats Dr Hart! George!" Office Bill yelled from the corner as he danced with Addie.

"You both make a lovely couple." Sheila and Ethel suddenly approached them, smiling at Zoe and George.

"Have you had a first date yet?"

So many questions were thrown at Zoe and George, it overwhelmed them. But this time, it made Zoe smile. Everyone was looking at them with happy smiles, and interested looks. Lavon's speech really worked. Zoe no longer felt scared about being seen with George. Knowing the town accepted them, it meant everything.

Zoe looked adoringly up at George, finding he was looking down at her with an expression that said she was the only thing on his mind. Instinctively, Zoe reached up to touch George's cheek as he bent down to kiss her.

A whoop went out among the crowd of cheers and applause.

Zoe laughed as she pulled back from George, and he kissed the top of her head.

Wade looked at Zoe and George from behind the door and had to admit to himself they seemed like a good couple, before turning away. It was then he spotted Tansy sitting at the end of the bar.

"Hey stranger." Tansy said softly smiling knowingly at him; "Buy a girl a drink."

Lavon grinned at Zoe and George, and sat back pleased the town had accepted them. Then he turned spotting Lemon standing at the edge of the Rammer Jammer, watching Zoe and George before turning to leave.

Immediately Lavon got up to follow, concerned.

Lemon walked outside and stopped taking in a deep breath. When she finished she frowned surprised. Yes she wasn't exactly pleased seeing George and Zoe together, but neither was she that upset. The truth was she didn't have feelings for George anymore…she had them for someone else. Someone who she could never be with.

"Grandpa I think I should pull out of the race. This town will always chose Lavon. No matter what I do. I don't belong here…"

Hearing Ruby's voice, Lemon followed it and discovered Ruby sitting on a bay of hay just hanging up the phone.

"Too right you don't belong here."

Ruby turned to her sharply and rolled her eyes; "I'm not in the mood Lemon." She huffed grabbing her bag and standing up.

"You are unbelievable, do you know that?" Lemon continued causing Ruby to turn to her.

"Why's that Lemon? Just say what you want to say."

"That's why you don't belong here. Because you don't understand what you did. Using someone's secret, someone who you claim was a friend, to hurt someone else." Lemon said outraged; "You intentionally hurt people just to turn the town against Lavon. That's why you will never win because you don't understand how Bluebell works. Lavon is right. In this town we look out for each other. And to hurt Lavon just to win the election. It's down right evil. If you cared about Lavon, and truly wanted to be Mayor you would never have done it. Because Lavon is this town, he is the heart of Bluebell. He will go above and beyond to help those in need, To make sure everyone's voice is heard and stand up for those he loves. He is ten times the Mayor you would ever be."

Ruby glared at Lemon, who merely tilted her head smugly waiting for her response. But Ruby just looked Lemon up and down before walking off.

Smirking Lemon straightened up, feeling proud of herself. Then she turned around and faltered. Lavon was standing right in front of her with a stunned expression.

"Lavon? What…er…"

"Did you mean all that?" Lavon interrupted walking closer to Lemon.

"Well of course." Lemon said forcing a smile as she looked down; "You are the best Mayor Bluebell has ever had, and a good friend…" Lemon trailed off finding Lavon was suddenly standing right in front of her looking at her with curiously. But then it shifted to realisation.

"Lemon…"

That was it. He knew. Lemon could see it in his eyes, and in his voice.

And by the look on his face, he wasn't pleased.

Humiliated, Lemon backed away.

"I just realised I have to be somewhere." Lemon rambled turning and rushing away.

"Wait Lemon!" Lavon called after her, but Lemon ran and didn't look back.

And he was just left standing there shaken.

Lemon was still in love in him.

0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o00o

"That was better than I thought it would be." Zoe said with a contented sigh as she and George strolled out of the Rammer Jammer later that night. With George's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and hers around his back, she peered up at him smiling; "Thank you."

"For what?" George said raising an eyebrow.

"For everything. I couldn't have gotten through tonight without you." Zoe replied and then sighed looking away; "And I'm sorry."

That made George stop; "Sorry for what?"

Zoe pulled away to face George; "For everything. I know that I have been a little crazy and emotional lately. And having trouble letting you in. I am working on it, I promise. It's nothing to do with you. I just really want this to work…"

"Zoe it's ok. You don't have to keep apologising and explaining. I want this to work too. And actually I'm really proud of you tonight. It took real strength to sit in there for Lavon, despite how much you were hurting. And you did real good letting me in last night and earlier, and actually just now."

"Yeah?" Zoe said uncertainly.

"Yes." George said grinning leaning forward to kiss her.

"And I had a lovely time with you tonight too." George said taking Zoe's hand in his and they started strolling through town.

"I still cant believe Lavon did that for us." Zoe said shaking her head; "I mean he could lose the election."

"Oh I don't know. His speech was pretty effective. Just look how people changed their minds about us. Besides everyone basically heard how Ruby outed us to hurt Lavon, no way people are going to vote for her after that."

"Maybe I should talk to Ruby." Zoe said biting her lip thinking; "I mean maybe there's another explanation…"

"Zoe…"

"Or maybe I can convince her to drop out of the election." Zoe said her voice rising as she realised what a good idea it was.

"Oh no no no." George murmured shaking his head; "Zoe that is a bad idea. Anything you say to Ruby right now is only going to make things worse."

"But I mean I can…"

"Zoe." George warned and she sighed relenting.

"Fine. But I do feel responsible for all this. We should really do something to convince as many people as we can to vote for Lavon. The election's tomorrow and he's running out of time." Zoe said rushing forward, intending to get started now.

"Er…well actually…" George said hesitating tugging her arm back.

"What?" Zoe said forced to stop and turn to him expectantly.

George chuckled nervously, suddenly afraid to ask Zoe; "I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner with me?"

Zoe shrugged; "Yeah sure. I am actually quite hungry."

George paused surprised for a moment before chuckling; "Oh right um well actually...that was me asking you out. On a date."

"Oh." Zoe said shocked, completely missing the signs. And she was kicking herself, because she may have just ruined the moment.

"Or not you know.." George said after a moment sensing Zoe was trying to find a way to say no.

"No no. I mean yes."

"Yes?" George said grinning, still amazed he was finally with Zoe.

"I would love to go on a date with you George Tucker."

"Great. Great."

"When were you thinking? Because I'll have to check my schedule and probably talk to Brick. Not that he would let me have time off to go on a date with you. Actually, I think he might keep me from leaving once he hears…" Zoe rambled.

"Zoe." George interrupted seeing Zoe was spinning and he started walking again; "Actually I was thinking." George stopped again; "Now." George finished and looked at something behind Zoe.

"Now?" Zoe said surprised, before she turned following his gaze. And she gasped in shock. She didn't even realise they had walked this way.

But here they were. Standing in front of the pier. And it was all lit up with string lights and candles. And at the end of the pier under the gazebo sat a candlelit dinner table. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god." Zoe put a hand to her mouth in shock and amazement. She let go of George's hand as she walked down the pier boardwalk.

It was like something in a movie. With the night sky and the sparking lights and flickering candles. It was stunning.

When she reached the gazebo she looked down at the dining table, with the pure white table cloth, and white chairs tied with purple ribbons. Along with the candles on the table. It was intimate and cosy. Like something out of a dream. She was speechless.

Suddenly she heard a click, and a song started playing. Furrowing her brow, she turned to face George, seeing him standing beside a small wireless speaker and holding his phone.

It then she realised the song.

'The trouble with girls.' The same song they danced to in New Orleans.

"What do you think?" George said approaching her, his face nervous.

"Its...I'm speechless." Zoe whispered looking around in awe; "It's breathtaking. But how….how did you do all this?"

"I had a little help." George shrugged modestly.

"Lavon?"

Nodding George moved closer, putting his hands on her waist; "And Tom, Wanda, Addie, Bill, Dash."

"What? Why would they…?"

"I told you Zoe. People come around. And there's a lot of people in this town that care about you."

Zoe looked into George's eyes and she saw genuine love in his eyes. He did this all for her. She just wasn't sure she deserved it.

"I can't believe you did all this. You are amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You got that wrong Zoe." George said as he closed the distance, pulling her flush against him; "It's me who doesn't deserve you. I would do anything for you. Because you deserve everything Zoe. And I wanted to make our first date a night you would never forget."

Zoe was in awe, and so touched by George's words. She rushed forward kissing him with all the passion she felt, wanting to show George just how much it meant to her what he did.

0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o00o

Resting her head on his chest, with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around George's back, Zoe swayed with him to the music. She could feel his warm comforting embrace, and hear his heart beating in sync with her own. This moment was perfect. She didn't ever want it to end. Being in George's arms, she felt the safest and happiest she'd ever felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Knock knock**

Lavon was at Zoe's door holding a box of pastries and cup of coffee. After last night with the debate, Lavon was concerned about what happened with her and George. They had seemed ok when he left the Rammer Jammer. But with George's big surprise, and the fact he hadn't heard anything from Zoe, he wasn't sure how she had reacted or how it went.

Besides, he needed to talk to someone about Lemon. He hadn't slept all night, his mind going round and round trying to process the fact Lemon had feelings for him.

Suddenly the door opened, and Zoe stood in front of him grinning like a crazy person.

"Lavon! Hey! Isn't it a beautiful morning. Oooo pastries. Come on in…" Zoe rambled before practically skipping back inside.

"What's up with you?" Lavon said slowly raising an eyebrow as he followed Zoe inside.

"What do you mean?" Zoe said tucking into a pastry.

"You're happy."

Zoe turned to him hurt; "I can do happy."

Lavon chuckled; "I just mean…it's nice to see you this happy for a change. And I guess that means it went well with George last night."

If it was possible, Zoe's smile got broader; "It was spectacular! What George did with the pier was unbelievable. The lights, the dinner, the dancing. It was the best first date ever! And to top it off the townspeople actually accepted us. And it's all thanks to you…"

"Oh Z. It's was no big deal…"

"No big deal? You basically threw the election for us. And I will make it up to you." Zoe said turning to him; "I promise you I am going to scour the town and get you every vote I can. Ruby is not going to win after what she did."

Lavon smiled at her; "You're a good friend Zoe."

"You best friend." Zoe said pointing at him. Then she saw his far off upset look and stopped.

"Hey. You ok? Is it about the election? Ruby?"

"Lemon actually."

"Lemon?" Zoe said with distaste as she rolled her eyes, and turned to grab another pastry; "Why? What she do?"

"I think she's still in love with me." Lavon said and Zoe choked and coughed.

Spluttering as she covered her mouth, Zoe turned slowly to Lavon; "I'm sorry. For a second there I thought you said Lemon was still in love with you."

When Zoe saw Lavon's face, she realised he wasn't kidding.

"How do you feel about that?" Zoe asked softly, putting aside her feelings about Lemon.

Lavon sighed as he paced away; "I don't know. I thought I'd moved past my feelings for Lemon. That I was ready to move on."

Zoe nodded, taking note he was talking in the past tense; "And now?"

Lavon paused as he turned to her; "Looking into her eyes last night, it was like it was before when I was with her. There is something still there between us. Something I thought was long gone."

"So…" Zoe said walking over to him; "Does this mean your feelings for Lemon have come back?"

"No. Yes." Lavon hesitated; "Maybe." Huffing, Lavon flopped on Zoe's sofa; "I don't know. I don't know how I feel. And with the election and Ruby…I don't know what to do."

Nodding Zoe walked over and sat beside Lavon on the sofa; "I think…and I can't believe I'm going to say this, because you know how I feel about Lemon but…" Zoe sighed; "I think you need to talk to Lemon."

Lavon looked at Zoe in suspicion.

"You pushed me to fight for what I wanted with George, despite the fact I might get hurt. And you were right. I'm happier than I've ever been with George."

"Er you've been together one day." Lavon pointed out.

Zoe hit him on the arm and smirked; "My point is. If you believe you might still have feelings for Lemon, and she feels the same way. Then talk to her. Don't let the moment pass." Smiling Zoe repeated what Lavon said to her; "Or as someone wise once said to me, one day you might wake up with regrets."

Lavon looked at her for a moment before his mouth broke into a grin, and he chuckled.

"Not bad advice."

"I thought so."

0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning Dr Hart." George said as he sat at a table inside the Butterstick Bakery, and grinned as he saw his _girlfriend_ Zoe walk in.

"Morning George." Zoe said grinning at him as she approached. She couldn't believe they'd only been apart a few hours but she had already missed him. George stood up as she reached the table, and leant in to kiss her.

Sitting down as they broke apart, Zoe noticed how George kept hold of her hand on the table.

"Did you sleep well?" George asked still smiling.

"Yeah great. You?"

"Like a baby." George replied before leaning forward on the table; "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah it really was." Zoe said getting lost in his eyes, and feeling him softly caressing her hand.

Unable to resist she leant in to kiss him again, and so did he.

When Zoe broke away but rested her head against his, she glanced to the side. And although the bakery was pretty quiet as it was so early, the people that were in the place were looking their way.

"George…we have company." Zoe whispered but didn't pull back.

George paused to look and then smirked; "Right. Don't want to cause a scene." George leant back to pick up the menu, but still didn't release Zoe's hand.

It made her have a warm feeling inside as she looked at their hands linked together. She'd never felt like this before in relationship. This elated.

"What are you thinking about?" George suddenly asked, causing her to look back at him.

"You. Us. I'm just happy."

"Me too."

0o0o0o0oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

Walking through town after breakfast, Zoe and George held hands and passed through the town square. And nearly everyone they passed sent them a small smile or nod. In fact, most people seemed really distracted by a pen thing in the middle of the town square. A crowd swarmed around it, as Tom was standing at a blackboard with Lavon and Ruby's name on it. And lots of tallies were under Ruby's name.

"What is all this?" Zoe murmured as she spotted a large cut out of a cartoon chicken; "The Official Pickin' Chicken?" Zoe scoffed looking at George in incredulity; "Seriously?"

George could see how it may seem strange to someone not from this town, and he smiled seeing how Zoe might find it amusing.

He spoke as seriously as he could manage, feigning hurt; "On the eve of every election for 200 years the pickin chicken, or one of it's ancestors has accurately picked the winner of the Mayoral election." George explained as they rounded the pens, and Zoe finally saw a chicken inside the pen with two food bowls set up. One under Lavon's picture and one under Ruby's.

Now Zoe understood. But she also didn't; "So you let a chicken decide whose going to be Mayor?"

"Well no.." George replied slowly, trying to contain his amusement as he realised how silly it sounded when it was spoken like that; "The chicken predicts the winner every time..."

George trailed off as Zoe started laughing.

"Hey." George murmured, faking a stern expression; "I will have you know that the Pickin Chicken is a historic town tradition."

"And this one is picking Ruby every time." A voice said from behind them, and Zoe spun startled seeing Lavon standing behind them.

"Oh Lavon!" Zoe said in sympathy seeing his disheartened expression.

"I wouldn't be too worried Lavon." George reassured; "I hear you're up in the polls."

"Up in the polls but down in the poultry." Lavon murmured before huffing seeing the chicken pick Ruby for the 23rd time.

Zoe scoffed at Lavon's choice of words, before the two men looked at her and she sobered; "Sorry. But come on Lavon. It's a chicken. A foolish chicken if it thinks Ruby Jefferies is going to be the town's Mayor. Not if I have anything to say about it. Just don't worry about it. We're going to scour this town and get as many votes as possible."

Lavon smiled warmly; "Thanks Big Z."

Then Zoe caught Lavon looking around.

"Lemon not here?" Zoe asked casually, and Lavon sent her a look, glancing between her and George.

"I haven't spoken to her yet today." Lavon said slowly, and Zoe nodded trying to keep her face blank, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"Well I'm sure she's around here somewhere." George said casually, missing the secret looks they were giving each other.

"I better go find her." Lavon straightened up sending Zoe a nod, telling her he was going to find her and talk to her, before rushing off.

Zoe and George continued walking through the town square, and no one paid them any mind.

"See. Nothing to worry about." George murmured sensing Zoe's brief hesitation.

"I know. I just want this to work out. And there's already half a chance that I'll somehow ruin this. I just didn't want the town working against us too."

"Hey." George said stopping to face her; "You're not going to ruin this. We've talked about this. You can't get rid of me that easily." George finished leaning to kiss Zoe.

Zoe kissed him back no longer caring who was looking. No one else in the world existed but them.

Not Wade. Not Brick. Not Lavon. Not Lemon…

Wait Lemon…

Zoe sensed a presence and just knew. It was Lemon. Yanking herself backwards, she accidentally caused George to stumble forward.

"Zoe what…?"

"Lemon. Hi." Zoe said loudly and overly cheerfully, and George turned sharply to see his ex standing in front of them with a blank expression.

George then noticed Zoe tried to pull her hand from his. He wasn't having that. Zoe shouldn't have to cower in front of Lemon.

"Hi Lemon." George said cautiously.

"Zoe. George." Lemon said briskly; "Good. I've been looking for you."

"Oh you have?" Zoe said panicked; "Why? You're not going to kill us or anything are you?"

George looked at Zoe with a raised eyebrow to say 'seriously'? And Lemon mirrored George's expression.

"To give you these." Lemon said pulling something out of her folder, and then stepped forward to hand them to Zoe and George. Zoe flinched and stepped back fearing it was some kind of weapon.

When she realised it was just some bits of paper, she quickly recovered, waving her hand around; "A bug…" She murmured but they both stared at her like she was crazy.

"What are these?" George said taking them with his free hand, and Zoe peered to have a look.

"Proxy ballots." Lemon said nodding; "You are going to hand them out to all your patients and clients you see today. Lavon needs as many votes as possible."

"Erm sure." George said handing half the pile to Zoe.

"Of course we'll do it for Lavon." Zoe said smiling wide at Lemon, and then a thought came to her, that Lavon just missed Lemon by a few moments; "So have you spoken to Lavon this morning?"

"No." Lemon said sharply, before narrowing her eyes at Zoe suspiciously; "Why?"

"Oh no reason." Zoe said awkwardly; "I think he wanted to talk to you about something."

Lemon looked at Zoe confused for a second, and then her eyes widened in realisation and she looked fearfully at Zoe.

"Right. Well I have to go." Lemon said simply, turning to march away.

Zoe watched Lemon walk away and breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes.

"Well that could have gone worse." Zoe murmured.

"Mmmm." George murmured before he started smirking, and then burst out laughing.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Zoe said glaring at him.

"You. Oh Zoe. Asking Lemon if she was going to kill us."

"What? It was a fair question when you ex is suddenly standing in front of us saying she was looking for us." Zoe reasoned; "And I mean this is Lemon we're talking about."

"I know. It was just funny."

"Funny?" Zoe said tilting her head in warning.

"I mean adorable." George corrected still smirking.

"Better."

"And cute." George added leaning towards her seductively, giving her a long slow kiss.

"You're lucky I took a Hippocratic oath." Zoe joked and George chuckled.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure can you do lunch?"

"Oh babe I'm sorry I got a big case I have to prepare for." George said feeling guilty; "I'm going to be working right through lunch. But I'll meet you in the town square for the election results?"

"Sounds good." Zoe replied, before she narrowed her eyes in interest; "Did you just call me babe?"

"I guess I did." George said his steps faltering for a second, and he studied her; "Too soon?"

"No. I like it." Zoe said honestly and shyly.

"Right well then. I'll see you later. Babe." George said against her lips before sweeping her up into his arms. Now that was a goodbye kiss.

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o0o

For election day, the doctor's surgery was pretty busy. Brick didn't even moan anymore about Zoe treating some of his patients. Or her patients now too. He may have hated her in the beginning, but Zoe was sure he was starting to soften towards her. A part of her hoped he realised what an asset she was, and that maybe he would see her as a partner one day like her father.

Every patient Zoe saw, she raved about Lavon, and handed them a proxy ballet. After what happened at the debate about her and George, she just couldn't get over the worry that she had ruined Lavon's chances. She had to do whatever it took to help Lavon win.

"So...what do we have here?" Zoe said sweetly to her new patient, an 8 year old boy with short black hair and glasses, who had a large gash on his arm.

"I tripped." The boy said simply, and Zoe paused to inspect the wound.

"He was playing with his friends and he just fell..." The teacher from the primary school explained. She looked pretty worried, Zoe noticed. Probably blamed herself.

"Well luckily the cut doesn't look too deep so it won't need stitches." Zoe explained reassuringly to both of them; "And it doesn't look infected. So I'll just bandage it up and you're good to go. But I have a question for you..." Zoe paused to look at the boy waiting for his name.

"Harley." The teacher offered when he didn't reply.

"Harley." Zoe repeated stunned because that was the exact same name as her father. She stared for a moment before shaking her head, telling herself it was just a coincidence; "What colour bandage would you like?"

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0

"Harley! Oh my god!" A woman rushed in not five minutes later, with red hair, and pulled Harley into a hug.

"Mom!" Harley objected, and she pulled back to check him out.

"He's ok." The teacher reassured the woman; "Dr Hart just finished bandaging him up."

"Dr Hart?"

Zoe pulled off her gloves as Harley proudly showed off his green bandage to his mom.

"He's going to be just fine." Zoe said smiling fondly at Harley; "Just a small cut. There was no need for stitches and no sign of infection. Just keep it dry, and bring him back if it gets any worse."

The woman stared Zoe up and down for a moment with a steely expression; "Yes well thank you...but I think we'll be seeing Dr Breeland in future."

Zoe was a little hurt, but she was used to that reply from most of her patients.

"Oh right yes of course. That's your choice."

The woman started to tug Harley off her table. It was then Zoe remembered the election, and she grabbed a proxy ballet before turning to them.

"Wait. Just in case you haven't voted yet, here take one of these." Zoe held out the proxy ballet; "Lavon Hayes is a great Mayor and he loves this town..."

"You have some nerve." The woman said glaring daggers at Zoe.

"Excuse me." Zoe said dropping her hand, not liking the woman's tone.

"You ignore our invitations. You don't want anything to do with us. Now you have the decency to solicit my vote. You are unbelievable!" The woman snapped, shaking her head, before grabbing Harley and storming out.

Zoe waited there for a moment totally stunned, before rushing out after the woman; "Hey wait! I don't know what you're talking about. What invitations? I don't even know who you are!" Zoe exclaimed in the waiting room, not noticing Brick and Addie watching.

The woman paused in the doorway with a sweet malicious smile; "Vivian Wilkes."

_Oh shoot! Wilkes?_

"Wilkes?" Zoe said gulping, wide eyed. She was a Wilkes? Her father's family?

"Not that you'd know that. No one else seems to matter in the world of Dr Zoe Hart!" Then she whipped around and stormed out, slamming the door behind her with such force it made Zoe flinch.

She stood there a moment totally shaken. It was true. After word spread that she was Harley Wilkes daughter when she first arrived, she had received numerous invitations from the Wilkes clan. Some were for birthday parties, others for family gatherings, or barbeques. Zoe never replied to any of them. She couldn't. At the time, she had still been so angry at her mom for lying to her, and trying to deal with learning that her dad wasn't her real dad. She hadn't been ready to meet some of her extended family at the time. Then when the invitations stopped... Zoe just forgot all about them.

Murmuring and whispering behind Zoe dragged her back from her thoughts. And she turned to see half the waiting room, along with Brick and Addie staring at her.

"So that would be..." Zoe said gesturing at the door.

"Your cousin." Brick murmured studying her.

Zoe nodded and then looked at Addie; "Ok...well...Send in the next patient when they're ready." She said quickly before heading back into her office.

Brick shared a glance with Addie, before setting the folder he was holding back on the counter; "Give me a minute, would you Addie?"

Heading into Zoe's office, Brick peered around when he didn't see her. Finally, he spotted her in the exam room writing in a patient file. Hesitating in the doorway, Brick studied her for a moment.

"You ok?"

Zoe snapped her head up surprised; "Fine." She forced a smile, and then walked past Brick back into her office.

Brick paused before following her; "The Wilkes clan are known for being a tightknit family. They don't let in many outsiders. I wouldn't let it get to you.."

"Brick." Zoe interrupted sharply, not wanting to talk about this with him of all people. It was humiliating enough that half the town saw her as a home wrecker, now her own family who didn't know her, already didn't want anything to do with her; "I appreciate the pep talk but I'm fine. I just want to get back to work."

"Very well Dr Hart." Brick replied professionally, walking out through the exam room annoyed that he even thought of getting involved. But he paused to glance back at Zoe briefly as she sat down at her desk, watching as she picked up the frame photo on her desk of her father. She was clearly upset. But she didn't want to talk to him. He reminded himself he shouldn't care. She was the reason Lemon and George broke up, and she was now dating George.

But she was Harley's daughter. And she had surprised him. She took everything he threw at her. Every remark, every attempt to kick her out of town, and she took it in her stride. She was tough. She had been through a lot. Plus, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, she was one hell of a doctor. Just like Harley. And she didn't have anyone here. Brick couldn't help but feel like he had a duty to watch out for her, for Harley. Besides, it wasn't gentlemanly to ignore a woman upset.

"Everything ok there?" Addie asked as Brick walked back out.

Brick looked at her and nodded reluctantly; "Whose next?" He held out his hand for the next patient folder.

Zoe stared at the photo of Harley and wondered; "How did you do it?" She muttered under her breath. Harley was a beloved doctor in this town, everyone respected and admired him. How was she supposed to follow in his footsteps when everyone in this town was doing everything they could to remind her she didn't belong? All she wanted was to fit in. To learn about who her real father was and make him proud. Harley had wanted her to come here, to Bluebell. She had no idea why. Yes she was his daughter, but she felt like there had to be another reason. Maybe she would never know...

0o0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0oo00oo

"Alright guys how do we make up votes from last nights debacle?" Lemon barked as she paced Lavon's kitchen, where she had set up his dining room as Campaign HQ.

"I've made up that list you wanted of those still undecided." Annabelle said holding Lemon a piece of paper.

"Ok everyone needs to take these absentee ballets in case they find any shut ins at all. We have to get as many votes for Lavon by 5pm."

Suddenly, the door opened and Lavon walked in, and he stopped seeing Lemon; "Lemon there you are. I need to talk to you."

Annabeth ushered everyone out, and Lemon turned to Lavon trying to put on a serious face, ignoring how her heart raced just being near Lavon; "Good you're here. I need to talk to you too." Lemon paused as she walked over to the snooker table and looked down at her notebook; "To sway a few of the undecided votes, I made a few promises you have to keep.

"No Lemon that's not what I...wait what promises?" Lavon said narrowed his eyes.

Lemon raised her hand, counting them off on her fingers as she explained; "You have to paint a few fences, cut someone's yard, clean out someone's bird house because the squirrels are getting in on something..."

"No. No no. I'm not doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because for one it's demeaning. Two it's bribery, and Lavon Hayes doesn't buy votes."

"Don't you want to win?"

"Not like that." Lavon snapped, absolutely refusing to sink to Ruby's level. Then as he looked at Lemon he realised he wasn't worried. Not about the election. Not when he had her for a campaign manager. Plus, he said what he needed to say last night to the townspeople. Now all he could do was just wait and see what happened. Besides, there were more pressing matters. Like his recent realisation. He wanted Lemon; "But it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?"

"I don't care about the election right now. Lemon I..."

"You don't care?" Lemon repeatedly angrily; "And there I was killing myself to get votes for you. Doing everything I possible could to clean up the mess left by George and Zoe dating.."

"Hey!" Lavon interrupted raising his hand a little angry at the remark; "That's not fair."

"No do you wanna know what's not fair. That I..." Lemon stopped herself, almost blurting out that she loved him. But luckily managed to stop herself.

"What?"

This was too hard. What was the point of being Lavon's campaign manager when he didn't even want to be Mayor; "I quit."

"Wait what? Lemon?" Lavon said reeling back dazed; "Why?"

Lemon grabbed her bag and headed for the door, unable to look at him. She couldn't be around him anymore, not if he was willing to throw away the election for that snake Ruby.

"Hey Lemon!" Lavon grabbed her arm before she left to stop her; "Just wait. Tell me what's wrong?"

"You." Lemon whipped around her eyes blazing; "I'm not going to just sit by and watch you hand the election to Ruby Jefferies after everything she's done! I've worked too hard for you! I thought I knew you, but for you to say you don't care...and after what she did to Zoe..."

"Lemon no you don't understand." Lavon raised his hands at her panicked, realising she misunderstood; "It's not what you think. I can explain if you just give me a chance."

"I don't want to hear it." Lemon turned and ran before Lavon could stop her.

0o0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

As the practice closed for lunch, Zoe was relieved to have some peace. Not only were the patients gone, but Addie and Brick had gone out too. She had the practice all to herself.

It gave her time to think.

And she couldn't stop thinking about Vivian, little Harley and the rest of the Wilkes.

Perusing her office, she picked up a few of the old framed photos of some of the Wilkes ancestors. Brick had sat her down once and told her about some of them. They were a fascinating bunch, all accomplished something great, or were well loved. And then there was her. What would people say about her? That she was a former New Yorker and an illegitimate love child.

Huffing, Zoe shoved the framed photos back where they belonged. Then grabbing a stack of patient files she marched back out to the reception desk. Angrily, she slammed them down on the desk and started filing them away, equally slamming the file drawer closed with some force.

When she turned back around, she squealed clutching her chest as seeing Brick standing there.

"Brick! I thought you were out?"

"Why are you abusing my office?" Brick waved his hand at the files, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not." Zoe said innocently looking sheepishly down at the files. This time carefully filing them away.

"Right. Just like you're fine."

Zoe paused holding a folder and sent him a look; "I am."

"Whatever you say Dr Hart." Brick turned to leave.

She watched him go and found herself not wanting him to leave; "Am I like him?" Zoe murmured looking down, instantly regretting asking. Half hoping Brick didn't hear her, because she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. But the other half of her needed to know.

She looked up as Brick turned back to her confused; "Harley." Zoe clarified.

Brick took a deep breath as he walked round the desk to her, choosing his words carefully; "In many ways I seem him in you." Brick paused to lean against the wooden beam at the entrance to the reception desk, and studied Zoe. He tilted his head; "He was a very skilled doctor just like you. With the same dedication and determination to patients."

Zoe felt joy to know that she was like Harley. But Brick only talked about similarities as a doctor. Not as a person. Zoe knew Harley was beloved. She certainly wasn't.

It wasn't exactly the answer she had been hoping for.

"You also have his smile." Brick added surprising Zoe.

"I don't think I'll ever live up to his legacy. He was beloved, and I'm...not. I'm never going to be accepted in this town." Zoe slumped into the chair in defeat. She'd been fighting ever since she got in this town, and she was so tired of fighting.

Brick looked sadly at Zoe and he felt bad, he had been at the forefront of people trying to get rid of Zoe. The only reason he worked so hard trying to get her to leave was because he knew she could take it. But maybe he had been a bit harsh.

Finally he huffed; "Look Zoe no one can live up to anyone's legacy. You're not meant to try and be like him, you're meant to just be you. Follow your own path. Create your own legacy. It takes time to build relationships. Honestly, I didn't think you would last a week here. That you would never understand our ways. But you surprised me. You've come a long way from the person you were when you first came here. I think Harley would be proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Brick shifted uncomfortably, and pointed a finger at her; "But if you ever repeat this to anyone I'll deny it."

Zoe chuckled, and Brick smiled; "Thank you." Zoe said sincerely; "That means a lot Brick."

"I'm sure the Wilkes will come around. They can be a...stubborn bunch but family means everything to them."

"They sent me numerous invitations over the last year, all of which I didn't respond to. I think Vivian made it pretty clear how the Wilkes feel about me."

Brick paused for a moment; "Can I ask why you didn't respond to the invitations? I thought you wanted to know Harley, to know your family."

"When I got the invitations I was still angry. Angry at my mom for lying to me, angry at my dad for finally understanding why he abandoned me, angry at myself that I didn't take Harley up on his offer when he there at my graduation. He had been right there and I pushed him away. I just wasn't ready to meet them, and I was dealing with my own drama. Then the invitations just stopped and I...moved on. I didn't think they cared so much about meeting me. It's not like I'm a real Wilkes."

That caught Brick's attention, and something occurred to him; "Harley may not have told anyone about you, and I may not know why, but I knew Harley and I know he cared about you. You were his daughter and I know he would have wanted you in his life if he could. I'm sure the Wilkes understand that, and they just want to get to know you. Just because you didn't know him, doesn't mean you're not a Wilkes too. Give the Wilkes some time, they'll come around. But don't give up. More family is better than no family."

The made Zoe pause and think. Brick had a point. More family is better than no family at all. Right now she could do with some family out here.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lemon!" Annabeth called as she ran into the Rammer Jammer, and rushed over to Lemon sitting at one of the tables; "Lavon just called me saying you quit..." Annabeth waved her hands at Lemon as if to say what the hell, as she sat down; "What's going on?"

"I just can't do it anymore."

"Because of George and Zoe?" Annabeth said quietly leaning forward.

"No." Lemon rolled her eyes; "I'm not going to stand around and fight for Lavon if he's not going to fight himself!"

"Wait..." Annabeth sat up; "What are we talking about?"

"Lavon. He said he doesn't care about the election. And I'm not just going to watch as he stands aside and let's that witch Ruby Jefferies become Mayor."

"He said you misunderstood what he was saying, and he wants you back."

"He does?" Lemon said surprised, feeling hope.

"You know you're the best person for this job. Lavon can't do this without you. Besides, if she wins, she stays and she might get her claws into Lavon. And she needs to know that I saw him first."

"No you didn't." Lemon replied.

"Well not literally but..."

"No. I saw him first." Lemon murmured glancing at Annabeth.

Annabeth frowned before realisation set in, and she leant forward; "Wait you and Lavon...? When? How? What?"

"We were in love once." Lemon said her emotions brimming as she finally admitted it to herself; "And so help me I still think I am."

Annabeth blew out a breath; "Well does he feel the same way?"

"No." Lemon shook her head in certainty; "He was before, when I was with George. He tried to get me to get back together with him. But I made it clear I didn't feel the same way."

"Is that why you and George broke up?"

Lemon sent Annabeth a look, not wanting to talk about George.

"It's just working with Lavon on the campaign, so closely together, all these feelings just came back and I don't know what to do."

"Oh Lemon. And there's me talking about how much I want him, and what he looks like underneath his shirt. What his chest looks like..."

"Annabeth. I'm not going to tell you." Lemon said with a smirk.

"Alright." Annabeth said smiling; "Well. Don't you think you should talk to him about this?"

"No. It's too late. He doesn't feel the same way, and he doesn't even care about the election. He's not the same person."

"You don't know that. He said it was a misunderstanding. Look all I'm saying is right now he's single and you're single. Don't miss your chance."

"I don't know..."

"Are you or are you not Lemon Breeland? The woman who doesn't give up anything without a fight?"

"Yes I am."

"Well if that's your man, then go fight for him!"

0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavon stood amongst the crowd in town square, watching the pickin chicken continue to pick Ruby as they all waited for the election results.

He had searched everywhere for Lemon. After she quit and stormed out, Lavon realised how his wording must have confused her. He should have just come out and told her how he felt. Now she would probably never believe him.

"Lavon?"

Lavon turned expecting to find Lemon behind him. Until he found it wasn't Lemon, but Ruby.

"Ruby." Lavon glanced around, this being the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about? Unless you're here to tell me you're pulling out of the race."

"I'm not." Ruby replied instantly; "I believe I can do some good here as Mayor. I came to apologise for what happened at the debate."

"You mean how you betrayed Zoe, and hurt her, George and Lemon?"

"It was unfortunate it came out the way it did, but you have to admit the truth would have come out eventually. Zoe and George were going to have to face the consequences of their actions sooner or later."

Lavon looked at her in disbelief; "Do you even care about what you did? Do you care about no one else but yourself?"

"Lavon it's not like that. This is politics. Unless you're going to do whatever it takes to win, you don't deserve to win."

"Lemon was right. You don't belong in this town. You don't understand Bluebell. Here we look out for each other, we don't betray each other, and we certainly don't use people to win an election."

"Look I just wanted to make amends, because if I win, you and I are going to have to get along."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll leave." Ruby make a face; "I'm not going to stay if I don't win."

"So you're only staying if you're Mayor?" Lavon stared at her in anger; "Bluebell is nothing more than a stepping stone to you isn't it?"

Ruby put on a smile; "Well it's not like I can see a future here. This isn't my home."

"Well this is my home." Lavon replied before walking off, not wanting to speak to her anymore.

As he turned, he saw Lemon watching them from across the street, with a strange expression on her face. Lavon between Ruby and Lemon, realising what she must think.

Then Lemon turned and ran.

"Lemon!"

0o0oo0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

Zoe and Brick joined the town square, watching as everyone was cheering on the chicken.

"Almost 5pm." Brick commented and Zoe nodded scanning the crowd for Lavon. She was worried if he lost it would be all her fault. And she was dying to know what happened with Lemon. But as she looked through the crowd she stopped as she spotted young Harley and Vivian watching the chicken. Zoe stilled, not expecting to see them again so soon.

"Now's your chance."

Zoe glanced at Brick to see what he meant, and found he was staring at Harley and Vivian too. He gave her a nod to prompt her. She nodded back smiling gratefully. He was right. She shouldn't be turning away her chance at family.

Making her way over to Vivian and Harley, Zoe felt suddenly nervous. Vivian had been pretty angry earlier, and she probably still was. Doing this could make it worse. But she had to try.

"Hey Harley." Zoe said cheerfully as she approached; "How's the arm buddy?"

"Ok." Harley shrugged and looked back at the chicken. Vivian meanwhile was glaring at Zoe. But she must have sensed, Zoe wanted to talk because she told Harley to stay watching the chicken with the other children, and she stepped back. Zoe followed.

"What do you want?"

"To apologise. Yes, I didn't know who you were. But I wasn't trying to solicit your vote. Lavon's my friend and I was just trying to help..."

"Yes I know. I heard about the debate. About you and George Tucker."

"Right. Well I just wanted to apologise. If I had known who you were I would..."

"Have ignored us? Again?"

"I wasn't ignoring you." Zoe said trying not to feel hurt by the venom in Vivian's tone; "I was just dealing with a lot. I wasn't ready to meet you all yet. And frankly, I wasn't sure you wanted to meet me."

"Of course we wanted to meet you. We loved Harley, and you being Harley's daughter that made you family. Or atleast we thought you were. But you have made it very clear you don't feel the same way. And actually it's probably best you did stay away. Just because you're part of the bloodline doesn't make you family. The thing with family is you get out what you put in, and you put in nothing." Then Vivian and walked off back to her son without another word.

Turning around, Zoe headed in the opposite direction. Walking fast and keeping her head down from the crowd.

That hurt. More than Zoe thought it would.

She didn't know these people, and she'd had 29 years without them. But to hear Vivian tell her she wasn't family, it felt like another rejection. They were judging her without even knowing her, without even giving her a chance. They wanted nothing to do with her, just like her father had when he learnt the truth. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

"Zoe?" Brick called out, heading after her, but she just ignored him and kept on walking. She didn't want to talk to him about this right now. He had been wrong about the Wilkes. She shouldn't have listened to him.

0o0oo0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o00

"The elections results will be in in the next few minutes!" Dash yelled out loud over the microphone.

"Lemon! Lemon wait." Lavon called as he rushed to catch up with her, managing to just about grab her arm before she crossed the street.

"What Lavon?" Lemon said turning to face him tiredly. She felt stupid for listening to Annabeth and going after Lavon. Seeing him talking to Ruby, she could see the intense conversation they were having; "Come to tell me Ruby is going to be Mayor?"

"What? No..." Then it hit Lavon; "You think I'm backing out of the race?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. Lavon Hayes has and always will be the Mayor of Bluebell. You don't think I'd just give that all up for Ruby do you?"

Lemon hesitated, turning to face him; "You said you didn't care about the election."

"I meant I wasn't worried. Why would I be? I've got the best campaign manager in Alabama."

"The best huh?" Lemon paused as she furrowed her brow; "So what was that with Ruby?"

Lavon made a face; "She claimed she wanted to apologise. That if she won she still wanted us to be on good terms. And if she lost she would leave town."

"Hmm figures that witch only cares about being Mayor." Then Lemon realised something and she studied Lavon; "So back at the plantation when you said you needed to talk. If it wasn't about the election. What was it?"

Lavon looked down and reached for Lemon's hand, running his thumb across the back of her hand. Lemon looked down stunned, feeling a shock at Lavon's touch.

"I love you Lemon Breeland."

Lemon snapped her head up, searching Lavon's eyes, feeling she had to have misheard; "What?"

Stepping closer, Lavon reached up to cup her face in case she ran again; "I love you. And I saw your face outside the Rammer Jammer last night. But tell me if I'm wrong and you don't feel the same way anymore."

Lemon's eyes watered. He loved her back. All this time she thought she'd missed her chance and pushed him away too many times. But here he was saying exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I've tried to ignore my feelings for you but I can't anymore. Lavon. I love you too."

Lavon grinned feeling far more elated than he had ever felt, and he brought his faces to hers. When their lips met, Lavon felt like he was home. And Lemon felt happier than she had ever been.

0o0oo0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0oo

"Zoe?"

Zoe stopped walking and looked up as Ruby crossed her path.

"Are you ok?"

"Now you're interested in my feelings?"

"Zoe..." Ruby said stepping back; "It wasn't personal. It was business."

"Whatever." Zoe huffed shoving past Ruby, really just wanting to get away from everyone right now.

0o0ooo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

"Brick!" George said spotting the man as he moved through the crowd. He was a little late finishing work, and had missed Zoe at the office. He wanted to be there with her when the results were read out; "Have you seen Zoe?"

Brick hesitated as he looked at George; "She went that way." Brick pointed across the square, and George turned to leave, but Brick held up a hand; "George wait." He sighed, he really didn't want to get involved in this, but he was worried after seeing the altercation with Vivian and watching Zoe rush off.

George turned back to Brick seeing the uncertainty on his face, and became worried; "Brick what is it? Is Zoe ok?"

0o0oo0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

"And we have the results..." Dash shouted making Zoe stop her pacing and turn in the crowd to him; "Tom stop the chicken. Bluebell's Mayor is..." Dash paused for effect as he opened the envelope and smiled; "Mayor Lavon Hayes!"

Zoe couldn't help the grin on her face, filled with relief. Immediately, she joined in the clapping and cheering of the crowd. She event sent Ruby a smug look as she marched past.

"Mayor Lavon Hayes? Where is Lavon Hayes?" Dash called out and Zoe looked around concerned. That was a good point. Where was Lavon?

Then there was the sound of tyres squealing and a gasp; "Is that Lemon?"

Zoe spun around following the shouts, and watched as a truck moved, revealing Lavon and Lemon kissing.

"Woo go Lavon!" Someone cheered, and Zoe's eyes widened. That talk must have gone really well.

Lavon and Lemon broke apart startled, but held hands, grinning sheepishly.

The crowd went over to congratulate Lavon and Lemon. Zoe was honestly happy for them. No matter how she felt about Lemon, all she wanted was for Lavon to be happy. He deserved that.

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

"Congratulations Lavon!" Zoe said as she hugged Lavon at the Rammer Jammer's celebration party. "Well I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime. Mr Mayor." Zoe said grinning and Lavon chuckled. Zoe then spotted Lemon across the Rammer Jammer, talking animatedly with her father; "So you and Lemon huh?"

"Yeah." Lavon looked at Lemon with a big grin on his face; "Who would have thought both of us finally happy?"

Zoe meanwhile, spotted Vivian and Harley enter the Rammer Jammer and her smile dropped instantly. Just what did she do that was so bad to made Vivian actually hate her?

Lavon turned back to Zoe smiling, before it faltered seeing Zoe's face; "You are ok with this aren't you?"

"What?" Zoe turned back to Lavon confused.

"Because you were the one who advised me to tell Lemon how I felt."

"Yeah I did and I'm happy for you. No matter how I feel about Lemon."

"Well good because I need you both to get along."

"Of course. Whatever you need."

Lavon narrowed his eyes; "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yep. Perfectly." Zoe put on a huge smile to reassure Lavon, and then he left to go see Lemon. Zoe watched him pull her into a hug and kiss, and the bar cheered. She couldn't help the smile of happiness for Lavon. Even if it was with Lemon.

"What can I get you doc?"

Zoe turned seeing Wade behind the bar looking at her expectantly.

"Wine. Bring the bottle."

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o

George was as shocked as anyone seeing Lavon and Lemon kiss. Well not totally surprised, considering they had an affair. But it was a hell of a lot to take in. Brick had just told him something was going on with Zoe, and he had been in the middle of trying to find her when he saw Lemon and Lavon kissing.

Yes it was a shock. And he should feel angry about it, or hurt. But he didn't. He was dating Zoe now. And he was happy. Lavon and Lemon deserved to be happy too.

Right now he was more focused on Zoe.

Entering the Rammer Jammer, George immediately spotted Lemon talking to Brick, and he felt compelled to talk to her. To clear the air.

"So this is the person you had your eye on?" Brick said holding Lemon's hands smiling at her.

"Yes daddy. I love him."

Brick was stunned, he had no idea when they were dating, but he could see they had history; "As long as you're happy. And I have to say you're positively glowing." Brick said sincerely, never seeing Lemon so happy. She hadn't been this happy with George.

Lemon looked across at Lavon with a big smile. That is until she saw George approaching, and her smile faltered slightly.

Brick turned as George reached them.

"Brick." George nodded at him, and then looked at Lemon uncertainly.

"I'll give you a minute." Brick excused himself to let them talk.

"So you and Lavon?" George murmured, already feeling the awkwardness between them.

"And you and Zoe." Lemon challenged in case George was going to get judgemental.

"I never meant to hurt you Lemon. I'm sorry I did. But I think we both agree we weren't right for each other. We're not the same people we were."

Lemon hesitated, knowing George had a point. But it's not like it was easy seeing Zoe and George together. Then again, it must not be easy for George to see her and Lavon together either.

"You deserve to be happy Lemon."

"So do you George." Lemon finally admitted, giving him a small nod.

"I know it's not going to be easy for either of us, but I'm hoping we can put the past behind us and be happy for each other."

Lemon studied George for a moment; "I make no promises but I will consider your proposal." Then Lemon turned and marched off.

"Ok." George murmured. Classic Lemon. Atleast she didn't punch him again.

As he watched Lemon go to Lavon amongst the crowd, it was then he spotted Zoe sitting at the bar talking to Wade. Taking a deep breath he walked over.

"Can I buy a girl a drink?" George quipped as he stopped beside Zoe and leant on the bar. She turned to him and grinned.

"Why yes you may." Zoe replied, surprised at how happy she was to see George.

Wade excused himself after pouring Zoe another glass, and George leant over to give Zoe a kiss.

"Hey." George murmured keeping his face close to Zoe's, studying her. After what Brick said he was concerned about her.

"Hi."

"How was your day?" George asked as he perched on the stool beside Zoe.

"Good. Lavon won the election which is great. Oh and Lavon and Lemon are dating." Zoe said quickly; "How was your day?"

"Are you ok with Lavon and Lemon dating?" George hadn't thought about if it bothered Zoe, but given her history with Lemon...

"Lavon's happy. That's all that matters." Zoe paused to peer at George guiltily; "Geez George I'm sorry. This must be hard for you seeing them together."

"Actually...no." George glanced at Lemon and Lavon to confirm it, and he felt nothing.

"No?"

George looked back at Zoe; "No. I've got you."

That made Zoe's heart flutter, and she wanted to melt under George's gaze. But she had to remind herself to take this slow, and she tried to ask as casually as she could manage; "You're sure you're not having second thoughts? I mean you and Lemon were together a long time. You must feel something seeing her with someone else."

Did she honestly think he still wanted to get back with Lemon?

"No." George said firmly before reaching for Zoe's hand; "I don't want to get back with Lemon. We're over. I want to be with you." He paused nodding; "Yes I'm not exactly going to be jumping for joy seeing them together after everything. But I talked to Lemon, and we agreed it's time for us both to move on. We just weren't right for each other. And she can date whoever she wants. Just like I can be with whoever I want." George leant forward to catch her eyes; "That's you. Only you Zoe."

Zoe could help but feel relieved, and she flipped over George's hand, clasping it in hers.

"I spoke to Brick earlier." George continued assessing her reaction.

"Oh?" Zoe replied slowly twirling the glass on the bar.

"Zoe, he told me about what happened at the practice earlier, and in the town square. With the Wilkes."

Zoe stiffened. Then she glanced at George in dread, really not wanting to talk about this. Especially, seeing the look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Zoe shrugged; "I mean I've had 29 years without the Wilkes. If they don't want anything to do with me that's fine. I don't need them."

"Vivian said that?" George fumed. Brick hadn't told him exactly what Vivian said only that she yelled, and had an intense conversation with Zoe.

"George it's fine."

"No it's not. She had no right to say those things."

"Maybe she did." Zoe offered, and at George's confused expression she turned to him; "Honestly George, Vivian's not entirely wrong. She said family is you getting out what you put in, and I haven't put anything in. They sent me invitation after invitation, all of which I ignored. I told myself it's because I wasn't ready to meet them yet, but maybe it's more than that. I didn't exactly have much of a family growing up. Only my mum and dad, and you know what happened with my dad. The truth is I don't know how to be part of a family. I thought coming here, following in my father's footsteps would tell me who I am. But I'm just as lost as the first day I came here."

"Zoe..."

"I had a plan. I was going to be a Cardiothoracic surgeon and work with my dad. Now I'm here, and it's strange but I've felt more at home here than I ever have in New York. But I don't fit in here. I don't fit in in New York anymore either. I'm sort of nowhere. It's no wonder the Wilkes say I don't belong in their family."

George had no idea all that was going on inside Zoe's head; "Why didn't you tell me you've been feeling like this?"

Zoe scoffed taking a big gulp of her wine; "We've only been together for a couple of days. I didn't want to scare you off already with my craziness.."

"Zoe there's nothing you could do that would scare me off. Plus, you already admitted about your...craziness." George finished with a small smirk; "And I can handle it." He learnt forward; "You said to tell you if you were shutting me out, and this? This is one of those things you talk to me about. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone Zoe. I'm here for you."

Pausing to look at him, Zoe smiled squeezing his hand. He really was too good to be true; "Ok." Zoe said gratefully, but also realising he was right. She hadn't wanted to tell George about the Wilkes, but that is something you should be able to discuss with your partner; "Thanks George."

"And just so you know you do fit in here. Anyone in town will agree to that. It's the Wilkes loss for not wanting to get to know you. Anyone who knows you knows what an amazing person you are."

Zoe was touched, she knew George was probably just saying these things to make her feel better. But she knew George also meant what he said.

"Brick says they'll come around. Do you think that's possible?"

"Of course. How could they not want to get to know you?"

Shifting to face George, Zoe brought his faces to hers and kissed him. Showing him just how much his words meant to her. How much he meant to her.

When they broke apart, George blinked at her dazed. That kiss was...every time Zoe kissed him, his whole body reacted. He had felt a connection to Zoe ever since she got into his truck by the side of the road. He was an idiot for trying to ignore it as long as he did.

"You're amazing, do you know that? You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"It's a gift." George said somewhat smugly. Then he reached over and brushed some hair from Zoe's shoulder; "It's a little crowded in here. Wanna go for a walk?"

"A walk sounds perfect." Zoe replied smiling broadly.

Hopping off the stool, Zoe grabbed her bag, and as they turned to leave George held his hand out to Zoe's. Zoe had never been one of those hand holding, PDA relationship types with her ex, but with George. It just felt natural. Slipping her hand into George's, she loved the way his hand enveloped hers in a strong, comforting grasp. Just like George. Someone strong she could lean on, and sweet she could rely on. He was good. To use Wade's term he was Bluebell's 'Golden Boy'. He was practically perfect. And she was not...she was a mess, neurotic, and stubborn. Why George wanted to be with her, Zoe had no idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe strolled into Lavon's kitchen the next morning, and came to a sudden stop. Where were the pastries?

The kitchen island was empty. Lavon wasn't even anywhere in sight.

It was almost eerie. Lavon was always here in the morning. Had something happened last night?

Zoe hesitated in the kitchen, unsure what to do. She had become used to breakfast just being here. She supposed she could go to the Rammer Jammer for breakfast...but a part of her feared she might she Vivian again. Or what she if she saw another Wilkes? Would they yell at her too?

"Are you just gonna stand there doc?"

Zoe blinked finding Wade walking in, and edged around her to the fridge.

Shaking her head, Zoe steeled her expression. She hadn't properly spoken to Wade since telling him about her and George. He claimed he didn't care. But it was hard to tell with Wade what he was really feeling. "Morning Wade." Zoe said trying to sound happy, but she couldn't quite muster up the strength for a full smile.

Wade wore a crooked smile as he leant against the counter grabbing a cup of coffee; "What bug got up your shirt doc?"

"What?" Zoe looked perplexed at Wade. Even after being in town for over a year, she still couldn't get her head around some of their strange sayings down here.

"I just meant something seems to be bothering you. Not having trouble with Golden Boy already are you?"

Zoe puffed her cheeks as she looked at Wade, not in the mood for his wit and sarcasm today.

"That is none of your business. Have you seen Lavon this morning? The pastries aren't here either."

Wade's eyes sparkled in amusement. He always enjoyed getting a rise out of Zoe.

Then Lavon walked in still in his pyjamas.

"There he is." Wade quipped and Zoe shot him a glare.

Then Zoe turned to Lavon relieved, finally spotting the box of pastries in his hand; "So that's where the pastries are!"

Lavon paused raising an eyebrow; "They were on the front steps. When they're delivered every morning."

He set the box down on the island, flipping the lid. Zoe reached out and pulled one out, studying Lavon; "You're up pretty late."

"I had a late night. I am allowed to sleep in once in a while." Lavon said vaguely, and that got Zoe even more suspicious.

Then Lemon suddenly walking wearing Lavon's robe, and Zoe screamed.

Wade scoffed, covering his mouth to hide his smile.

"Try to contain your enthusiasm." Lemon said with a smug smile, before walking over to Lavon and giving him a quick kiss.

"So I take it you two are an item now." Wade murmured gesturing between them.

"Yes we are." Lavon replied grinning broadly, as Lemon walked around to grab a cup of coffee.

"Yay! That is so great!" Zoe said faking a cheery voice. She wanted Lavon to be happy, but it was so weird seeing Lemon in Lavon's kitchen, in Lavon's robe. Zoe suppressed a shudder.

"Well isn't this just a pretty picture. Lavon and Lemon. You and George Tucker." Wade said waggling his eyebrows at Zoe.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Zoe snapped glaring at Wade.

"Nope." Wade said grabbing an apple, throwing it in the air and catching it before grinning at her.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at him. But before she could utter another comeback. The door opened and George walked in.

Zoe choked and spluttered on her bit of pastry. Oh could this situation get any more awkward?

Wade's smiled broadened; "Well well well. Your ears must have been burning." Wade commented as he took a bite of his apple.

George had come in search of Zoe. She hadn't been at the carriage house, and it was too early to be at work. After their conversation last night, they had gone for a walk. Zoe had acted fine after that, but she was clearly still upset. She'd avoided talking about the Wilkes anymore, yet George knew she was still bothered by what happened.

George's eyes swept over the kitchen, and he stilled.

"Lemon!" George's eyes darted between Zoe and Lemon, and then Lavon and Wade; "Er hi."

"Good morning George." Lemon said sweetly.

George again glanced over at Zoe as she nibbled silently at her pastry. He imagined this must be hard for her.

He started towards Zoe, but then stopped himself from going to kiss her on the lips, because the situation was uncomfortable enough. Instead, he kissed her on the cheek, pleased to see her cheek flush and lips turn up in a smile; "Morning."

"Morning." Zoe replied and she reached for the only buttermilk muffin in the box. But Lemon grabbed it before Zoe could.

"Er! No not that." Zoe said quickly before Lemon could take a bite; "You see there's only one buttermilk muffin."

"Yes that is correct" Lemon said innocently; "And it's mine."

"Actually it's for me. Lavon always gets me one because they're my favourite."

"Oh no this is my boyfriend's house and these are his pastries." Lemon looked adoringly at Lavon, who grinned back..

"She called me her boyfriend." Lavon said blissfully happy to Wade, before catching George's face and cleared his throat.

"You're right. This is Lavon's house and he is your boyfriend and I am happy for you both."

"Really?" Lemon looked surprised but pleased at Zoe.

Zoe simply reached over, snatched the muffin from Lemon, licked it and ran for the door.

"Zoe!" George said in shock.

"All's fair in love and pastries!" Zoe shouted as she ran out the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Lemon shouted whipping around after Zoe before looking back at Lavon furious. Grunting, Lemon shoved away from the island and stormed out.

Lavon looked at George with an unbelievable expression on his face.

"Oh I can tell mornings are going to be a lot more interesting around here." Wade said taking another bite of his apple. Lavon and George just sent him a look.

0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0

"Ugh!" Lemon grunted as she paced the floor of Lavon's bedroom, but stopped when Lavon walked in. She whirled to face him; "Lavon I'm sorry but that woman is maddening."

"She's my best friend and she's not going anywhere."

"I know, and I tried to be nice, but what she did.."

"I will be talking to her about that." Lavon said diplomatically; "But that could have been the first breakfast for the rest of lives together. And we are going to have a figure out a way to all get along."

Lemon paced a few steps considering that. But she couldn't stand Zoe Hart. Now she had to make friends with her, when she was dating her ex-fiancé!

"I understand it's hard Lemon. What with everything with George. And I am sorry to have ask you to try and be nice to Zoe. It's just...you're both important people in my life, and I just want you to get along. I need you too."

Lemon turned to face Lavon, and her anger melted. She loved Lavon more than anything, she certainly didn't love George anymore. And what George said resonated in her mind, they should try to be happy for each other.

"I will...try." Lemon finally conceded; "For you."

Lavon beamed.

"On one condition." Lemon quickly added; "You kiss me."

"That I can do."

In one move, Lavon rushed forward and swept Lemon into his arms.

0o0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0oo0o

George strolled into the carriage house finding Zoe perched on the edge of her bed looking guiltily at the empty muffing wrapper.

He put his hands on his hips, and raised an eyebrow.

"Before you say anything." Zoe said quickly raising her hand; "I'm not proud of that. It's just Lemon...she's just..." Zoe made a face clenching her fist trying to find the right word of just how annoying Lemon was, but couldn't find the right one.

"I know." George sighed, dropping his hands and coming to sit beside her on the bed; "I was engaged to her." George made a face and Zoe chuckled.

"How did you put up with her?" Zoe asked genuinely curious.

"I guess I was used to most of her craziness, having grown up with her. But I think she hid most of it from me when we were together."

"Great. She saved it all for me." Zoe murmured scrunching up the wrapper.

George looked sympathetically at Zoe, and reached over for her hand; "She's not so bad."

"Really?" Zoe raised a challenging eyebrow; "She hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you.." George trailed off as Zoe looked at him, and he nodded realising that may be true; "Ok well think of Lavon. He's your best friend. You want him to be happy, don't you?"

Zoe scrunched her face up, because yes she did...but with Lemon?

"Zoe." George prompted leaning to look at her as she turned away; "Don't you?"

"Yes of course." Zoe finally replied; "But Lemon?" Zoe groaned and George chuckled.

"Ok but I don't think she's going anywhere. And I'm sure it would mean a lot to Lavon if you and Lemon could atleast pretend to like each other."

"Do I have to?" Zoe pouted. She would rather suck on a rock then make nice with Lemon; "How do I know she's not going to kill me or something?"

George laughed; "And we're back to this. Zoe come on. She's not going to kill you."

"You don't know what goes on that woman's head." Zoe looked at George fearfully; "She could poison my coffee, or my muffin, or lock me in my house with a horde of bees."

"I don't think she's do that Zoe." George said reasonably.

"No you're right." Zoe's eyes widened; "She's like a master at physiological warfare. In fact, she's probably already messing with my head...Wow she's good."

George could see Zoe was spinning out, and he needed to stop her before she got all out crazy obsessed. He was used to crazy and obsessed though. And usually it was because something else was going on.

"Are you sure this is really about Lemon? Or something else?"

"What do you mean?" Zoe said turning to face him.

"The Wilkes."

Zoe looked away.

"I know you say you're fine, but I can tell you are still upset about what happened. And you have every right to be. They're your family Zoe."

"But they're not. They've made that very clear."

"Vivian may have, but what about the rest of the Wilkes. Surely they can't all feel that way. But you won't know unless you find out. At the very least it could give you some closure."

Zoe paused at that, musing over George's words. Maybe he was right. Zoe hadn't spoken to any of the other Wilkes. She didn't even know how many there were, what other relations she did have. They couldn't all hate her, could they?

"Maybe you're right. I suppose I could speak to Brick about reaching out to the others." A thousand thoughts raced through Zoe's mind about what other relatives she may have, and what she would even say to them.

George watched the many emotions flicker across her face, and he had to admire her strength. After everything she'd been through with her dad and Harley, and now the Wilkes, she was still willing to talk to the rest of the Wilkes. Even if they felt the same way as Vivian about her. All Zoe wanted was family. And he was proud of her for confessing to him about how she felt. It had to have been hard for her. Zoe had difficulty letting people in. But she let him in, which was progress.

He didn't like her thinking she didn't fit in because there was something wrong with her. That was something he was determined to prove wrong. A part of George wanted to go have a talk with the Wilkes, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything. If anything it might make them push Zoe further away, and Zoe wasn't someone who needed anyone to fight her battles for her. Besides, he was still holding out hope it was just one Wilkes' view and not all of them.

"You're stunning."

There was something about George's tone that made Zoe turn to him. And he was staring at her so intently with an alluring smile, all her other thoughts disappeared.

"Stunning huh?" Zoe murmured swallowing the lump in throat. No one had ever called her that. George's thumb running across her hand was suddenly sending tingles throughout her body.

George watched as her pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. The air tinged with tension.

"I've been thinking about that kiss last night in the Rammer Jammer. It's driving me crazy how much I want to kiss you again."

His eyes fell to Zoe's lips, watching as she darted out to wet them.

"What's stopping you?"

George reached his other hand up, grazing his thumb across her cheek. Then he ran his thumb across to her lip. Her lips parted and all the air escaped from Zoe's lungs under George's touch and intense gaze.

Tucking his finger under her chin, George brought her face up to meet his.

As soon as George's lips met hers, her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes fluttered closed as her brain shut down, and her lips moved against George's.

Moving his hand around to cup the back of her neck, he pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

"God Zoe..." George breathed against her lips running his hand through her hair; "You're incredible. And I really want to continue this. But I think we need to slow down."

Zoe opened her eyes. It took a moment for George's words to register in her brain. She blinked at him realising he was right. They had agreed to take things slow.

"Right. You're right. Sorry." Zoe mumbled still dazed as she tried to fix her mussed hair. Her body still tinging from George's touch. She really want to just pull George back to her and finish what they started. But she didn't want to move too fast and ruin this.

George looked at her surprised for her apology; "No Zoe I should be the one apologising. I said we'd take things slow and I shouldn't have let it get out of hand."

"I wasn't complaining." Zoe murmured with a coy smile.

George looked at Zoe and his eyes darkened as they ran over her. Zoe's body heated up again just under his gaze.

"Zoe..." George warned. Zoe could see the fire in his eyes, and was surprised and touched by the level of restraint he was showing. Knowing it was hurting him as much as it was her to hold back, but he was doing it for her.

"I want to do this right." George admitted; "It's what you deserve."

That just made Zoe want him more. The fact he was willing to wait as long as she needed. She badly wanted to kiss him.

A knock at the door startled Zoe, and she jumped up from the bed as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't. Quickly covering it by patting down her clothes, she glanced sheepishly at George.

"I should er..." Zoe gestured at the door, and George nodded and smiled. Zoe looked even cuter all flustered.

Rushing to the door, Zoe quickly ran her had over her hair trying to hide what she and George were doing. Pulling open the door, Zoe put on an innocent smile; "Lavon hi. Come in." Zoe stood back and gestured for him to come in. She knew he had probably come to yell at her.

Lavon eyed her curiously, seeing her smudged makeup and messy hair. Then as he walked into Zoe's room and saw George sitting on the edge of the bed, he knew.

"Lavon." George said bobbing his head as he quickly stood up, but Lavon put it together.

Smiling knowingly, Lavon gestured between then; "Wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No." Zoe and George said at the same time, and then shared a glance. Zoe couldn't help the blush on her face as she darted her eyes to her bed, relieving George's lips on hers.

"You know actually I should get going to work." George said quickly looking at his watch.

On his way out, he stopped to give Zoe a kiss, running his hand up and down her arm briefly; "I'll call you."

Zoe nodded, grinning as she watched George leave.

Once he was gone, Zoe felt Lavon's eyes on her. She slowly turned to face him, feeling self conscious under his gaze; "What?"

"Oh nothing." There was a hint of amusement in Lavon's voice, that had Zoe fearing he knew what they were doing.

"I'm sorry about the muffin Lavon I really am." Zoe said moving quickly across the room to gather her bag for work, hoping Lavon didn't ask about George.

"Not your finest moment. What was that about?"

"She was stealing my muffin Lavon."

"Woah ok. Now stealing is a strong word. And Z it was just a muffin."

"My muffin." Zoe snapped crossing her arms; "She knew it mine and she didn't care. She was going to eat it anyway just to spite me."

"Zoe.."

"Don't say I'm crazy. Because I know she hate me."

"I know you both have some kind of ongoing war going on between you, but it has to end. You said you wanted me to be happy."

"I do." Zoe said sincerely.

"Well she makes me happy. I need you both to get along Z. Can you atleast try to be nice? For me?"

She dropped her arms reluctantly; "Yes. I can. I'm sorry. I will try."

Lavon grinned and pulled Zoe into a hug.

"Ok Lavon." Zoe chuckled, hugging him back.

"I understand how hard it must be for you, but I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Lavon."

0o0o0o0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

Zoe walked into the doctor's practice, still reliving her encounter with George this morning. The way he kissed her, no one had ever kissed her with that much passion before. No one had ever wanted her that bad. It was a little overwhelming. Don't get her wrong, it was a dream come true that George had chosen her, that he wanted her over anyone else. But it was also a lot of pressure. He was George Tucker. And how could she compete with his 15 year relationship with Lemon? What if one day he woke up and realised the mistake he made in choosing her?

"Good morning Dr Hart." Brick said matching her cheeriness, as he stood behind the reception desk.

Zoe came to a stop, a little scared by the way Brick was grinning at her. And she approached the reception desk cautiously; "Good morning."

"Isn't it a beautiful morning? And you have a patient waiting for you in the exam room with a squirrel bite."

Zoe narrowed her eyes with scepticism in her tone; "You're being nice to me. Why are you being nice to me and giving me your patients? Are you sick?"

"No I am not sick. I am just happy. My daughter is in love with a great man."

"Okkayyy." Zoe said quickly rushing to the exam room, finding a happy Brick a little too much for this early in the morning.

0o0o00oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

As Zoe inspected the Squirrel bite on her patient's ankle, Zoe couldn't help her thought drifting to George and their kiss this morning. Things had heated up rather quickly, and Zoe had really wanted to continue it to see where it led. No one had made her body react like that. It was a little scary how much George effected her.

"I recognise that face."

Zoe blinked looked up at her patient's face. She was a woman in her 70s, with long white hair in a bun, and she was smiling knowingly at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"That smile, the longing, but uncertainty in the eyes. That's a face of a woman newly in love."

Zoe blushed as she turned her attention to the woman's ankle; "I wouldn't say that." She said quickly. It's true her feelings for George were strong, and they were just getting stronger the more she was with him.

"Hmmm." The woman said sceptically; "My name is Sylvie by the way."

"Zoe." Zoe replied smiling at her, instantly taking a liking to this woman; "The squirrel bite doesn't look too deep. I'll just have to give you a shot." Zoe paused to get the injection ready; "Can I ask how you got the squirrel bite?"

"Oh damn squirrels. Keep getting into my bird house."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I'm more worried about whether they are going to destroy the thing. Took me two weeks to make it."

"You make bird houses?" Zoe said intrigued as she rolled up Sylvie's sleeve.

"Oh not professionally or anything. It's just this class I took. Woodworking. Just me trying to keep myself busy. Along with art classes." Sylvie paused to look at Zoe; "My husband passed away five years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Zoe said pausing, her heart instantly aching for her.

"We were together 53 years."

"Wow." Zoe couldn't hide the shock from her face; "That's a long time. You must miss him."

"I do." Sylvie said with a sad smile; "Joe was my best friend. He always made me laugh."

"How did you two meet?" Zoe said sitting back down on her stool.

"It was today actually. 53 years ago, I met the love of my life at this very Harvest Festival. As soon as I saw him, it was like love at first sight. We were together ever since."

"I didn't think that existed. Love at first sight."

"For most people sure." Sylvie studied Zoe's face; "Some people can take longer to accept their feelings for each other. But that night as we danced and talked all night under the stars, I just knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"How? How did you know? That you loved him I mean. Truly loved him. How could you be sure he was the one?" Zoe fired off the questions in desperation, her heart was a little confused at the moment and she needed answers.

Sylvie looked at Zoe sympathetically; "I just knew. When you truly love that special someone, you feel it in throughout your whole body."

Zoe looked away frowning, that wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for.

"Zoe. It's hard to put into words. But when you're in love. True love. It's like nothing you've ever felt before. You're heart swells whenever you're near them. You want to be with them all time, you constantly think about them, wanting to share everything with them. You can't imagine your life without them, and you would do anything for them. You put them first." Suddenly Sylvie clasped Zoe's hand; "It can be scary to give your heart to someone else. But it's worth it for what you receive in return."

It was like Sylvie could read her mind.

"When you meet the right person, you'll know."

Zoe smiling sweetly at Sylvie. In a way what she said helped. And it also didn't.

Tilting her head, Zoe swept her eyes over Sylvie, finding a friend in her; "Do you want to join me for lunch?"

0o0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

"Hey babe everything ok?" George said answering the phone, happy to hear from Zoe, but concerned as she had only been at work an hour. Had something happened already? He leant back in his office chair furrowing his brow.

"Actually I am." Zoe replied confidently as she sat her desk with a smile on her face; "I met this woman today. She was a patient. But she was this sweet lady who lost her husband, and a lot of what she said got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

 _About us._ That's what Zoe wanted to say, but she wasn't ready to confess how George was already stealing her heart.

"About the Wilkes." Zoe said instead, which was partly true; "You were right this morning. Vivian isn't the only Wilkes, and if I can get one to like me, maybe the others will see I'm not so bad. Right?"

It still made George so angry to think about how harsh Vivian had been with Zoe, she'd been through so much heartache with her own parents. All just because Zoe hadn't responded to some invitations. She deserved a family who loved her just like he did. And now she was doubting her worth because so many people had pushed her away. It wasn't right.

"Of course. Once they get to know you they will fall in love you. Believe me I know." George got so caught up. He didn't realise what he said until after it was out. He froze, and there was a moment of silence over the phone.

Did George just tell her he loved her? He hadn't actually said it to her yet. They'd only had one real proper date. But somehow after her talk with Sylvie, Zoe had some clarity on her feelings with George. It was overwhelming, and scary, but she was sure now that she loved him. Was it true love? Who knew. That sounded more like a fairy tale. But she had never felt this way about anyone else, and she knew she wanted a future with George. She just wasn't sure she was ready to tell him that yet.

Zoe realised the silence over the phone was stretching on, and she'd gone too long without saying anything. She didn't want George to take it back thinking she didn't feel the same way.

"I could say the same thing about you George Tucker." Zoe said in her best attempt at sounding flirtatious, hoping George didn't detect the slight hitch in her voice. Her heart racing as she waited for a response.

A large smile tugged at George's lips as he realised what Zoe was saying. She felt the same way. He had feared he'd scared her off, knowing she wasn't ready to hear the words yet. But knowing she was feeling the same way gave George relief to know they were moving forward, and one day he'd say them to her and she'd say them back and mean them.

"This morning left quite the impression." George murmured, still feeling the ghost of Zoe's lips and hands on him. He really wanted to continue what they started, Zoe was unbelievably sexy, and her touch made his whole body come alive. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Certainly not with Lemon. What he felt with Zoe was different. It wasn't because of their connection to New York. It was more than that. Zoe was special. He wanted to learn everything about her and was excited to explore their relationship. But he meant what he said. Zoe deserved a proper relationship, and with everything she was dealing with, he didn't want to push her.

"Yeah for me too." If it was possible he could feel Zoe blushing over the end of the phone.

"Well I'll see you at lunch then Dr Hart." George said softly.

"Yeah see you then." As Zoe got off the phone she was still grinning. Being with George, it was everything she thought it would be. Now she had the chance to be part of a family. Maybe coming to Bluebell was the best thing that ever happened to her.


	12. Chapter 12

As Zoe entered the Butterstick, she immediately spotted George at a table in the corner. A smile formed on her face at seeing him again, especially when George turned and saw her with a delighted expression on his face. Her heart raced as she approached him.

George stood up as Zoe walked over, ever the gentleman. And George couldn't help but think she looked even more beautiful than she did this morning.

"Why it is mighty good to see you again Dr Hart." George said leaning in to give her a quick kiss, but it kinda lingered as they both got slightly carried away.

When they pulled away, slightly flushed, Zoe sat down looking shyly at George. Whenever he kissed her, or touch her, it made her head rush.

They both looked at each other, letting out a small chuckle each. Then George rested his arms on the table, reaching for her hand. It was amazing how natural it felt slipping her hand into George's; "I feel I should apologise for this morning. I er...got a little carried away." George finished sheepishly.

"I guess I did too." Zoe mumbled looking down at the table, blushing at the memory.

"It's just you are pretty irresistible."

"Oh really?" Zoe said dubiously, chuckling lightly, feeling that sounded like a line, but knew George was utterly serious.

"But still I'm sorry. You wanted baby steps, and there I was moving too fast."

"George it's ok. I wasn't exactly complaining. But you're right. I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast. This is too important to me." Zoe finished nervously.

George looked at her in adoration, she was still so scared she was going to be the cause of them breaking up.

"Hey." George leant forward to catch her eyes; "I know you're scared something's going to happen and we'll break up. But I'm not going to let it. I told you I'm not letting you go again and I meant to. I'm going to fight for you Zoe because you're worth it."

George really had a way with words. He always knew just what to say to make Zoe feel better. And knowing he wasn't going to leave at the first sign of trouble between them was reassuring. Everyone else usually left in her life. Why would George be any different?

But he was different. George was good. He didn't have a bad bone in his body. He swore he wouldn't hurt her again, and Zoe believed him.

Lowering her head, Zoe looked at their intertwined hands, and she squeezed his hand tighter; "That means more to me than you know."

"Zoe?"

Zoe lifted her head and smiled; "Sylvie. I'm glad you made it. Please sit down. This is my boyfriend George Tucker."

George helped Sylvie to sit down and smiled warmly at her, shaking her hand; "It's a pleasure to meet you Sylvie."

"Oh what lovely manners. He's a keeper Zoe."

"I know." Zoe blushed as George put his arm around her, and she found herself leaning against him.

"So tell me how the two of you met."

Zoe and George shared a look before both laughing; "That's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Why don't I get us some coffees?" Zoe said quickly hoping to change the conversation, she really didn't want to think about the rocky road that led them here. She just wanted to be in the present.

As Zoe reached the counter and ordered the coffees, she turned and accidently bumped into someone; "Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault."

Zoe paused as she looked at the stranger's face, finding they seemed very familiar. Realising she was staring, she shook her head; "I'm sorry. You just look very familiar."

"I'm Brando. Brando Wilkes."

"Wilkes?" Zoe froze, her eyes widening. What was it that had Zoe bumping into every single Wilkes all of a sudden?

"Harley was my brother."

"Brother? So you're my uncle." Wow. That left Zoe speechless for a moment. Atleast now she knew why he looked so familiar. He looked very similar to Harley. Unlike Vivian though, Brando atleast seemed friendly.

"Vivian would kill me if she knew I was here."

Zoe eyes widened in surprise; "You came here looking for me?"

"I heard about what happened with Vivian. And behalf of my family I wanted to apologise."

"Oh." That caught Zoe off guard, he was so nice.

"Vivian has been going through a lot right now, but she shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry Zoe."

"It's ok." Zoe replied slowly, not sure what else to say; "I owe you all an apology of my own. I should have introduced myself sooner. Now I guess it's too late."

"It's never too late when it comes to family Zoe. Don't give up. Vivian and the others will come around. One day."

"I hope so." Zoe said smiling at him, pleased to have found one Wilkes who seemed to like her.

"You know you've got his eyes."

"Really?" Touching her face, Zoe was stunned. And strangely that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Your father was a great man. Albeit a terrible card player. During his lunch break I used to come down here and take his money." Brando chuckled; "And as a matter of fact 52 years ago today, me and my winnings went over to the Harvest Festival, and I met my wife. Right in the Hay Maze."

"Oh that's so sweet. So you're here to celebrate your anniversary?"

"I'm afraid not. My Margaret May passed away a few years ago."

"Oh." Zoe's face dropped and she felt terrible; "Brando I'm so sorry."

"I still miss her every day. But I'm finding hobbies to keep myself occupied. Lately, I've been taking these art classes and senior softball. Although, Vivian keeps telling me to take it easy that I'm not getting any younger."

"Well you still look pretty spry to me." Zoe chuckled, her heart warming at being able to connect with a family member. It was then she glanced over at George and Sylvie, and an idea formed; "Would you like to join me for lunch. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."

"I'd love to."

"George. Sylvie." Zoe said as she approached them; "This is my uncle Brando Wilkes. Brando this is my boyfriend George Tucker."

George looked surprised at Zoe, before standing up and shook Brando's hand with a smile; "Brando. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"And this is Sylvie..."

"Stephens." Sylvie paused turning to Brando. Brando held out his hand before stopping with a look of shock.

"Sylvie?"

"Brando is that you?"

Zoe paused as she looked between them; "Do you two know each other?"

"We went to school together."

"We were high school sweethearts." Brando corrected as they both were unable to take their eyes off each other.

"A long time ago."

"You look as beautiful as ever."

Sylvie blushed, and Zoe shared a look with George as she retook her seat beside him. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Zoe was glad he was here.

Brando took a seat beside Sylvie as he looked at her in awe, and George turned to Zoe as the two of them caught up.

"So your uncle seems nice."

"I can't believe he came here looking for me." Zoe shook her head; "I think he's the first Wilkes to actually like me."

"How could he not? I'm sure the rest of the Wilkes Clan will soon fall in love with you too."

Meeting George's gaze, Zoe was blown away for the certainty and love in his eyes. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the Wilkes would accept her, and it made Zoe love him more. Smiling in pleasure, Zoe leant into his embrace. Immediately, George wrapped his arm around her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Once they had all ordered, George turned to Brando intrigued; "So Brando. That's an unusual name."

"Well my real name is Vernon. My friends just call me Brando on account of my Marlon Brando impressions." Pausing, Brando raised his hand changing his voice; " _I'll make you an offer you can't refuse."_

"Wow." Zoe grinned in delight; "That's good." She chuckled as Sylvie put her hand over her chest.

"Don Corleone right here in Alabama."

"It's amazing that you two reconnect after all this time. And you both have so much in common. You both like the Godfather. And you're both taking art classes."

"Really?" Brando turned to Sylvie surprised he hadn't seen her there.

"Occasionally. I'm not very good. But it keeps me young."

"I'm sure you don't need anything to keep you young." Brando insisted and Sylvie flushed pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Aww." Zoe gushed watching them both, whispering to George; "They're flirting. That's so sweet. After all these years, and there's still a spark between them." Suddenly, Zoe flashed back to what Sylvie said earlier in the doctor's office about knowing when you were in love. Maybe she had been talking about Brando too.

Peering at George, Zoe couldn't help but study him for a moment. His eyes were full of compassion, and interest as he interacted with Brando and Sylvie. Like he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. And his smile was genuine and so full of life. He really was a good man. Her eyes drifted towards his lips before darting over his body, instantly flashing back to this morning. Her body trembled slightly remembering the way George kissed her and touched her.

"See something you like?"

George's husky voice made Zoe snap her gaze to his eyes. Finding his face was close to hers, and he was watching her with amusement, clearing having spotted her ogling him. She blushed and smiled sheepishly; "Maybe."

"What are you thinking about?" George asking curiously, sensing she had something on her mind. And he couldn't help but smile smugly at seeing Zoe showing interest in his body. She clearly wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"I'm just happy."

0o0o0o0o00-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

Lavon handed a candy apple to Lemon as they moved through the Harvest Festival. Lemon grinned up at him, and he leant down to kiss her.

"I never thought I could be this happy." Lemon murmured, as Lavon moved to walk beside Lemon, putting his arm around her.

"Me to. Now what do you say about me cooking you dinner tonight?"

"I would like that."

0o0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o

Zoe walked through the Festival, her arm linked with George's as Brando walked arm in arm with Sylvie.

"I think it's amazing how this town has so many traditions and events for everything." Zoe said looking around at the Festival in awe. It was true they were bizarre, like Planksgiving, but she also found them sweet, because they were just ways to bring the town together. And Zoe was coming to love this town for everything they do.

"I met my dear Margaret May in that Hay Maze." Brando pointed to the Hay Maze in the corner; "52 years we were together."

"I was with my Joe 53." Sylvie replied with a wistful smile.

"I miss her, but you know for the first time in a long while I'm not feeling so lonely." Brando said looking at Sylvie with a warm expression.

Zoe's face softened as she looked between them, seeing the love blooming; "Oh that's so sweet."

"I feel the same way. And actually I was going to go to evening Bingo later. Perhaps you would like to join me?" Sylvie offered to Brando.

"Hey Zoe!"

They all turned seeing Lavon and Lemon walking over.

"Lavon." Zoe said smiling eagerly, and then glanced at Lemon resisting making a face; "Lemon." Then she blinked; "Oh this my uncle Brando Wilkes, and Sylvie Stephens..."

"My date." Brando finished and Sylvie's face heated. Zoe's heart swelled for them. They each lost someone very close to them, but were finding love again. They weren't even afraid. Zoe thought that was very brave.

Lavon looked surprised, but smiled at Brando; "It's er nice to meet you. Glad to see Zoe's meeting some of her family."

Brando looked round, and froze seeing Vivian walking towards them; "Of all the gin joints in all the world." He muttered.

Zoe frowned following his gaze and the spotted Vivian approaching them.

"Vivian!" _Oh no._ She looked mad. If Vivian wasn't already angry enough at her, she now had more reason; "Hey it's funny seeing you here..."

"There you are Brando! I've been worried sick. Did you forget about Loretta June's piano recital? You were meant to show up 3 hours ago."

"I don't even remember that. It must have slipped my mind." Turning to Sylvie, he looked terribly guilty; "I apologise for cutting out date short. But 'I'll be back.'" Brando said speaking as Arnold Schwarzenegger and it made Zoe smile.

"When I couldn't find you, I thought you must be kidnapped," Vivian continued sending a look at Zoe; "and I see now I was right."

"It's not what you think. It was just a chance meeting." Zoe offered sweetly; "We just bumped into each other at the Butterstick and had lunch. But it was only lunch."

Brando walked past, and Vivian turned to follow but whipped around to glare at Zoe; "I can't believe you! Manipulating the heart of an old man so you can get my family to accept you. How selfish can you be?"

 _Woah._ George narrowed his eyes at Vivian, fuming at how she was treating Zoe. Zoe didn't do anything wrong.

Zoe reeled back as if Vivian had slapped her. That hurt. She wasn't manipulating anyone, she was just trying to get to know her family, and see Brando happy.

"I wasn't..." Zoe mumbled shaken.

"Just stay away from us! I mean it!" Vivian exclaimed gesturing in warning at Zoe before rushing off.

Zoe watched her go, wondering just what exactly it was that she did to make Vivian hate her so much. George tightened his arm around her, instantly wanting to protect her. Feeling his warm grasp, Zoe leant her head against him, feeling some comfort knowing George was there with her.

Lavon and Lemon looked awkwardly at Zoe, feeling uncomfortable.

"Big Z..." Lavon started looking at her sympathetically.

"I should really be getting back to work." Zoe mumbled turning and started to walk away. Feeling the pitying looks from Lavon and Lemon, she felt humiliated. As if she wasn't a pariah enough in this town.

George turned to go after Zoe, concerned about her.

"Zoe..." George started as he fell into step beside her, taking her hand; "Are you...?"

"I'm fine George." Zoe said trying to act normal, like she didn't care. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about this. She'd tried to connect to her family, and just when she was finally getting somewhere Vivian rips it away from her. Vivian was determined to make sure Zoe wasn't a part of their family.

"No you're not." George said softly; "And it's ok not to be. What Vivian said. She was wrong. She was just angry."

"Why?" Zoe came to a stop and turned to George; "Why is she so mad at me?" Zoe huffed; "What did I do wrong to make her hate me so much?"

"Oh Zoe." It was like a stab in the heart hearing the pain in Zoe's voice, and hurt in her eyes. On instinct he pulled her into a hug. Zoe fell into his arms, resting her head on his chest, relishing in his embrace. She closed her eyes for a moment, and blew out a breath.

"It's nothing you did Zoe." George said firmly as he leant back to face Zoe. Brushing some hair from her face, he searched her eyes hoping she believed him; "You didn't do anything wrong. Like Brando said, Vivian is just overreacting."

"Bit much for an overreaction."

"The point is don't give up Zoe. Don't let one person stand in the way of you having a family. She may be angry now, but she can't be angry forever."

"Thanks George. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm always here for you Zoe." George smiled, relieved she believed him and was seeing sense that it wasn't her fault Vivian was acting like this.

Leaning down, George gave her a quick kiss, before pulling her into a hug again.

0o0o0oo0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0o0o

Zoe headed back to work, despite George's objection that she not be alone at the moment. She didn't need to be coddled. Vivian didn't want her to have anything to do with the Wilkes, so Zoe wasn't going to. She didn't need them.

Leaving work later that day, Zoe was heading to meet George for dinner where she knew he was going to try and cheer her up. He was sweet that way.

"Zoe."

Startled, Zoe turned to see Brando rushing over. Darting her eyes around, she was scared Vivian might pop out again to yell at her for kidnaping Brando again.

"Brando. What are you doing here?"

"Loretta June never had a piano recital. Vivian made the whole thing up to keep me away from you."

_Of course._

"She really really doesn't like me." Zoe huffed, realising there was nothing she could do to make Vivian accept her.

"It's not you Zoe. She's going through a hard time at the moment, and you're an easy scapegoat. But she's taking this all too far. I'm truly sorry for what she said. Just know it's not representative of the rest of my family."

Zoe looked at Brando feeling a ray of hope; "That means a lot thank you."

"In all honestly Zoe, I'm not solely here to atone." Zoe stopped to look at Brando as he continued; "I need your help finding Sylvie."

"Oh Brando I don't know..." Zoe bit her lip, Vivian had already accused Zoe of meddling with Brando's heart, she didn't want to make things worse.

"You did an amazing thing Zoe, bringing two lonely people together. Helping them reconnect and find the possibly of love. And the way you are with your patients...Your father would be so proud of you."

Stilling, Zoe stared speechless at Brando. She had always wondered what her dad would think of her being in Bluebell, whether he would be proud of her. To hear her uncle say that, the one who knew Harley best. It gave Zoe hope that being here was the right choice.

Zoe hesitated, but seeing the look on Brando's face, she relented.

"Ok I will help you find her."

0o0oo0o0-HART OF DIXIE-0o0o0o0

Running into the Rammer Jammer later that night, Zoe searched for George. When she finally spotted him, she rushed over.

"George. You will not believe what happened."

"Hello to you too." George said amused slightly startled by Zoe's sudden cheeriness.

"Oh hello." Zoe leant over to kiss him grinning widely.

"But you have to hear this. Brando came to find me after work. He said Vivian lied about the piano recital to get Brando away from me."

How low could that woman stoop? George thought.

"I'm sorry Zoe..."

"No you don't get it. He said Vivian was going through a lot and using me as a scapegoat. But the point is Brando wanted me to help him find Sylvie. He really likes her, isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah it is." George said slowly not understanding why Zoe was so happy; "But Zoe what about Vivian?"

"Brando says it's not me Vivian is really mad at. So I have to believe she'll come around. She has to right? She can't stay mad forever."


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning." George said grinning as Zoe met him at the Harvest Festival that morning.

"Morning George." Zoe replied and leant in to kiss him. She had intended a quick kiss, but George wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her against him as he gave her a long heated kiss. He couldn't help it. Whenever he saw her he just wanted to kiss her. And they hadn't had a chance to go on another proper date again in a little while, what with everything happening with Zoe's family. She was distracted and had a lot going on, he didn't want to overwhelm her. There was plenty of time for them to date and explore their relationship. When she was ready.

When he pulled away Zoe stepped back dazed and flushed. She loved it when George kissed her. It made any doubts or worries she had disappear.

"How did you sleep?" George asked taking Zoe's hand as they started walking through the Festival.

"Yeah good I guess. I couldn't stop thinking about Brando and Sylvie. I hope they work out. They would be so great together."

"Brando could speak to the rest of the Wilkes about giving you a chance."

"Maybe." Zoe sighed, shaking her head, knowing they'd only been on one date and this craziness was already getting between them; "Never mind about my family drama. How are you? How's work?"

George knew she was purposely changing the subject. She was clearly still worried about Vivian.

"Work is good. I'm currently mediating a dispute because Bill Patricks moved his fence two inches over into Harold Johnson's land..."

"Oo sounds interesting." Zoe replied smirking and George laughed.

"Oh it is believe me."

"Well if you ever need any help on any medical issues, or an expert witness. I would be happy to help. Might be fun to work together on a case, just like with the Sunberg's."

"I will keep that in mind." George stopped and turned to her, cupping her face. He was just about to kiss her again, when a voice startled them apart.

"Dr Hart!"

Zoe whipped around stunned as Vivian marched over.

"Vivian hi!"

"Where's Brando?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on don't lie to me. Brando was out all night!"

"Oh wow how weird." Zoe said slowly, instantly feeling guilty because she was the one who helped Brando find Sylvie last night.

"Are you going to seriously stand there and deny you had nothing to do with this?"

"What? I didn't.." Zoe chuckled nervously.

"He's just an old man, he could be hurt. If anything happens to him..." Vivian glared at Zoe.

"Ok let's not jump to any conclusions." George intervened holding his hand up. Despite his already negative thoughts of Vivian, she clearly needed help; "I'll go check the doctor's office and the Rammer Jammer, you both check the rest of the Festival."

George gave Zoe a reassuring squeeze that it was going to be ok and rushed off. Vivian ran in the other direction. Zoe glanced between them before looking after Vivian; "Vivian wait up!"

0o0o0o0oo-HART OF DIXIE-0o0oo0o0o

Zoe sped to catch up with Vivian, who Zoe found walked incredibly fast; "I'm sure Brando's fine. Sylvie is very sweet. You should have seen them together." Zoe offered hoping to make peace.

"I don't remember asking your opinion."

Zoe phone beeped and she pulled it out quickly; "Oo its George." She paused to read the message; "Ok great. He says bad news they are not at the doctor's office or the Butterstick. But good news it seems they both slept at the Whipple Wheel B&B last night. Oh. Ok maybe that's not good news."

"My grandfather doesn't need to get involved with another women, being out all night doing god knows what!"

"He's a grown man. And it's just two people reconnecting. What's so wrong with that? I'm not the one manipulating people by lying about a fictional recital to keep people away from each other." Zoe snapped, not likely how Vivian was managing to blame everything on her; "Brando came to me. What was I supposed to do, ignore him?"

"Why not? You seemed to ignore us for a year?" Vivian retaliated.

Zoe nodded in acceptance; "That hurt a little." Trying to ignore the pain she was feeling, Zoe focused on the task at hand; "How about we check the Hay Maze?"

0o0oo0o0o-HART OF DIXIE-0o0oo0o

As Zoe turned a corner in the Hay Maze, she finally spotted Brando and Sylvie sitting on a hay stack kissing.

"Hey!" Zoe shouted rushing over relieved; "There you are! Brando you should have called Vivian. She's very worried!"

Vivian herself appeared beside Zoe a moment later; "Seriously what were you thinking? Is anyone else going to take this seriously? You're behaving recklessly!"

"Vivian Wilkes that is enough!" Brando snapped; "I know you're hurting, and I know Charles left you, but you have to stop punishing other people for his betrayal."

Vivian looked down, darting her eyes around embarrassed. Then she turned and ran.

Brando softened; "I shouldn't have said that."

Zoe huffed; "I will handle it, just resume canoodling." Brando went to kiss Sylvie; "After I leave!" Zoe quickly added and then rushed off after Vivian. She quickly found her sitting on a bench crying.

"Hey are you ok?" Zoe said softly sitting down beside her.

"Brando was right." Vivian admitted; "I'm treating him like a child. And do you know why? It's because I'm missing my own child. My son Harley is with his father this weekend for the first time since we separated."

Now Zoe understood what Brando was saying about Vivian going through a lot; "Wow that must be hard."

"Its awful. But I'm sorry for taking it out on you. You didn't deserve that."

Vivian wasn't as bad as she first appeared, Zoe thought. She was just going through something. Hurting, like everyone else. In many ways, maybe they were actually a lot alike.

"No you don't have to be sorry. You have every right to be angry with me." It was partly her fault that all this happened.

"We were so excited to meet Harley's daughter. Why didn't you want to meet us?"

That was a fair question. One Zoe had been pondering a lot lately: "Your definition of family is different to mine. You grew up surrounded by loving family members, and well I didn't. For me family has meant nothing more than trouble. And honestly, I was trying to work through some of my own issues with family when you sent the invitations.." Her mom, her dad, Harley; "But that's no excuse for ignoring you the way I did. I'm sorry." Zoe paused feeling a rise of confidence; "Maybe we could get a coffee or lunch sometime and get to know each other better?"

"I'd like that." Vivian said looking at Zoe nodding, and Zoe felt like she'd just won a major victory.

"Great."

"Well I'll see you around." Vivian got up to leave. As Zoe watched her go, she spotted Lemon watching the encounter and headed over.

"Lemon. Look whatever you have to say. I'm not in the mood..."

"I would like to apologise." Lemon started standing opposite Zoe.

Zoe froze, staring suspiciously at her, trying to work out what agenda she had; "For what?"

"For this morning. With the muffin." Lemon sat down beside Zoe at the other end of the bench; "I guess I was trying to assert control over Lavon because I didn't want to share him with you. But it was childish, and I apologise."

Watching Lemon for a moment, Zoe was afraid to move still unsure of Lemon's sincerity. But she remembered her promise to Lavon and sighed, realising she had to let go of her own childish war with Lemon.

"I guess I acted pretty childish too. Taking that muffin...Honestly, it did feel like you were trying to steal Lavon from me. And it kinda hurt." Zoe shook her head; "But I don't want to fight with you Lemon. Not anymore." After all the fighting she just went through with Vivian, it just wasn't worth it if it meant risking losing Lavon.

Lemon turned to Zoe with a soft expression; "I hope things with your family are better."

Shrugging Zoe chose her words carefully; "I think family will always be difficult for me. But it's progress."

Nodding Lemon smiled; "You deserve family Zoe."

"Alright why are you being so nice to me? If this is another one of your shenanigans like keep your enemies close sort of thing, I'm really not interested in playing your silly games Lemon..."

"It's not." Lemon said firmly; "You are Lavon's friend, and it is his wish for us to get along. Now this doesn't mean we're friends or anything, but I won't steal your muffin anymore if you don't steal mine."

Zoe couldn't help but laugh, and Lemon joined in. It wasn't exactly the end of the war, but it was a truce.

"For Lavon, I think I can agree to that."

"Good. And just so you know you and George don't have to worry. I'm not going to cause trouble for the two of you. George is right it's time for all of us to move on."

"Hey what's going on here?" Lavon said suddenly walking over.

"Oh nothing."

"We're just talking." Lemon chimed in.

"Hmm."

"So was that Vivian I passed? Are things better between you now?"

Zoe nodded slowly; "I think...we managed to find some common ground. I mean we're not going to be having any family reunions yet. But it's a start." Zoe finished with a shrug.

"I'm glad. I knew they'd come around."

Zoe narrowed her eyes but smiled; "Funny that's exactly what George said."

"So you're ok?" Lavon continued eyeing her.

"I'm ok."

"Good. But just know if you ever want talk big Z..."

"I know and thanks Lavon that means a lot." Zoe replied already feeling a lot better.

"We were just going to explore the Hay Maze." Lemon started as she stood up to join Lavon; "You're welcome to join us."

Even Lavon looked surprised at that. Zoe smiled, it seemed like Lemon was really trying to make amends. She wasn't totally convinced it wasn't one of Lemon's games, but Zoe wanted to believe she was being genuine. For Lavon.

"I've actually already seen enough Hay for now. I will take a rain check. Maybe coffee sometime?"

Lavon looked between Lemon and Zoe closely, and Lemon smiled softly; "I would like that."

Seemingly pleased they were starting to get along, Lavon grinned at the two of them. But hesitated, glancing at Zoe not wanting to leave her alone; "You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes Lavon I will be fine."

Lavon and Lemon turned and started walking away. Zoe watched them go, her lips tipping upwards at seeing Lavon happy. Maybe Lemon wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, a candy apple appeared in front of her face as an arm snaked around from behind.

Zoe leant back startled, until George came from behind the bench.

"A sweet from my sweet." George murmured with such an innocent smile, Zoe couldn't help but chuckle. She took the candle apple from him as he sat down beside her.

"Too cheesy huh?" George murmured scrunching his face up.

"No. Well yes. But it's just what I needed. Thank you." Zoe leant over cupping his face with her free hand and kissed him.

When Zoe pulled back, George brushed a stray piece of hair back, running the back of his knuckles on her cheek; "I caught Brando and Sylvie kissing in the Hay Maze. I didn't have the heart to rat them out to Vivian, but then Brando explained what happened. You ok?"

"I am actually." Zoe replied truthfully; "Vivian and I finally talked about a few things, cleared the air. Turns out she was dealing with a lot. But she apologised, and she agreed to meet me for coffee sometime."

"That's great Zoe!" George said truly happy for her.

"I know it's not a lot, but it's a start. And in other news, it seems Lemon and I are finally calling a truce."

"Wow that's great." George said unable to hide his shock about Lemon, but it fell away as he looked at her intensely; "I'm proud of you."

That surprised Zoe, and she tilted her head; "You are?"

"What you did for Brando and Sylvie was amazing. And the way you held your own against Vivian, and didn't back down with the Wilkes. Despite how hard it was. Even making amends with Lemon. That takes real strength and selflessness. I'm in awe of you."

Zoe was speechless, and the way George was looking at his with such adoration and love. Sylvie was right. At the right time, with the right person, you just know. And in that moment she knew. She was totally in love with George.

George took Zoe's silence as nervousness over his admission. Then hearing the band playing music for the Festival he saw that as an opportunity to make it easier for her; "Come on let's check out the rest of the Festival."

Blinking, Zoe was confused at the sudden turnaround; "Um yeah sure ok."

The whole town was there at the town square, watching and dancing as Danielle Bradberry started singing on the stage with the band.

Zoe got into the swing of the music and soon found George sweeping her into his arms, as he spun her around.

Giggling in delight, Zoe relished in just being in the moment. Of having fun with George.

A slow song came on, and they fell into a slow dance, swaying together. George's left hand enveloped her right, as he wrapped his right arm around her body, drawing her closer. Dropping her head to George's right shoulder, Zoe ran her cheek against his, and ran her left hand up his back to his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the music, and enjoying George's hand gently rubbing her back.

The moment was perfect. It was so peaceful, so pure, so full of love...

Having Zoe in his arms, George didn't ever want to let her go.

Zoe's heart raced, knowing this was the time to tell George how she felt. She wasn't going to find a better moment.

Coming to a stop, Zoe shifted to look at him, and he paused to look at her curiously.

"I love you George."

George's eyes widened in shock, he never expected her to say it so soon.

"I know we said we'd take it slow." Zoe added quickly, worried about his shocked expression that maybe it was too fast; "But it's not like we've just met, I've known you a long time George. And I've been in love with you for most of it. I was just scared to say it. The last time I said it out loud to someone, I didn't really mean it. I know that now. And I didn't want to say it to you until I was sure I meant it. That, and I wanted to protect myself just in case..." Zoe trailed off and smiled; "But I don't want to live in fear anymore. I know you wouldn't hurt me again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me George, and I love you with all my heart. Now I'm not expecting you to respond..."

Overcome with relief and love for Zoe, George closed the distance bringing his lips to Zoe's, cutting her off mid sentence. He poured all his feelings, and passion into that kiss hoping to show Zoe just how much he loved her.

Zoe's other hand slid up to George's back as George pulled her flush against him. The kiss setting every nerve in her body on fire.

"I love you too Zoe." George breathed against her lips as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. She pulled back surprised to hear him say it; "I've been waiting to say it to you ever since our first date. I just didn't want to scare you off by moving too fast. But I do. I love you Zoe."

Zoe grinned at George in disbelief, and utter delight. Moving to cup the back of his neck, Zoe kissed him again. And there wasn't a single doubt in her head anymore about how he felt about her.

"I want us to work George. I want us to have a future together. In Bluebell."

"You're not planning to go back to New York? Because I just want you to be happy, and don't feel like you have to stay if you don't want to." George felt relieved to hear that, a part of him was worried about how Zoe saw their relationship. What if she wanted to go back to New York after a while? What then? He wanted to stay here. But he couldn't lose her, and if she wanted to leave, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't chase after her.

"Bluebell is my home now. I'm a better person here, than I ever was in New York. I have my practice here, I have friends here, now I have family too, and most of all you're here."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So what happens now?"

"I was thinking.." George furrowed his brow; "Dinner?"

Zoe chuckled, that wasn't what she meant, and she knew George knew that. He was just trying to tell her they can wait and see how it goes. And for that Zoe was thankful.

"Dinner sounds perfect."

George took that moment to spin her around again, and Zoe laughed. She was happy. Happier than she'd ever been. She had found family in Bluebell. Her practice was thriving, with a partner who was like a father to her. Her best friend was in love, albeit with Lemon, but she was happy for them. And most of all she'd finally found her happily ever after with the love of her life. What could be better than that? They had their whole future in front of them, and Zoe couldn't wait to treasure every minute of it with George.

**THE END**


End file.
